Hidden Beneath
by Cassy
Summary: Traduction 10 ans après la chute de Voldemort, Harry est en exil dans le monde moldu, refusant d'affronter son passé et ses amis. Mais Hermione et Ron sont à sa recherche. Pourra-t-il se cacher longtemps encore de ses proches? (Update en cours)
1. Articles et Eclairs

_Disclaimer_

: Ceci est la traduction de la fic de **Adah** : _HIDDEN BENEATH_ donc elle ne m'appartient en rien.. Harry Potter ainsi que tous les autres personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Ceux que l'on connaît sortent tout droit de l'imagination d'une certaine J. qui va bientôt nous en faire découvrir d'autres, les autres ont été pensés par l'auteur de cette histoire… Seule la traduction m'est propre o_O

_Résumé_

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James. Et lorsque que le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort approche, Ron et Hermione pensent de plus en plus à leur ami…

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ HIDDEN BENEATH ¤ ¤ ¤**

_**Chapitre 1 : Articles et Eclairs**_

L'homme soupira lorsqu'il rejeta en arrière ses épais cheveux bruns. Il était assis derrière un bureau dans une salle de classe à corriger des copies. C'était un bel après-midi de la fin mai.

L'homme repoussa encore ses cheveux, révélant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Elle fut immédiatement recouverte par quelques mèches rebelles, complètement indisciplinées.

Il leva les yeux vers un autre homme qui entrait dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Où qu'il aille, il semblait bondir à chaque pas ; il respirait le bonheur.

" Oh, mais qui vois-je ! La seule personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis au moins un millier d'années ! " Il regarda tout autour de lui. " Quelle belle classe tu as ici, James. "

" Merci Peter ", dit l'homme, amusé. "Tu sais, si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es déjà venu ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ici à noter les cinquièmes années pendant une belle journée comme ça quand tu pourrais venir m'aider au magasin ? Et en plus on est dimanche ! "

James sourit. " Le Magasin " était la boulangerie de Peter, où James aidait Peter à cuisiner si un grand événement se préparait.

"J'essaye juste de finir de corriger ces copies," répondit-il. "Je ne veux pas les ramener à la maison. Il ne reste plus qu'un semaine d'école, tu sais."

"Et plus qu'une semaine avant le mariage pour lequel je dois préparer une centaine d'éclairs. Viens James, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui."

"Tu dis ça tous les jours."

Peter lança à James un regard suppliant.

"Bien. J'ai presque terminé ces corrections de toute façon."

Peter donna une tape amicale à James. "Merci, t'es un vrai pote, un vrai pote!", déclara-t-il avec emphase.

James leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, ouais, ouais…"

"Regarde moi, Ron," dit Hermione avec colère, "je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous devons voyager de l'autre côté du globe pour voir un seul homme." C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et Hermione venait de descendre avec ses sacs.

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué cela, chérie", répondit Ron, exaspéré, "Nous allons rencontrer la famille de ce type, pas seulement lui. Je dois y aller. Imagine que son propre frère n'ait même pas rencontré son fiancé, et jamais entendu parler de sa future belle-famille ! En plus, nous sommes les seuls qui n'aient pas rencontré le "fameux" Daniel dont Ginny parle sans arrêt. Papa et Maman semblaient l'aimer beaucoup, en tout cas."

"Oui, mais laisser les enfants avec Percy et Pénélope toute une semaine?"

"D'abord nous laisserons les enfants au Terrier. Crois moi, mes parents s'assureront qu'ils vont bien. Et, ça sera une bonne expérience pour eux. Nous discuterons de tout ça au dîner avec Percy. En plus, nous ne sommes jamais allé au Canada avant !"

"Eh bien, non...

"Tu vois? Nous allons dans un lieu inconnu! Ce sera une véritable aventure!"

Hermione soupira. "Je suppose."

Ron l'embrassa sur la joue. "Merci"

"Je vais préparer les enfants, et après nous pourrons partir." Hermione monta à l'étage.

Ron prit son journal. Un article attira son attention.

_LE GARCON QUI A SURVECU, MORT OU VIVANT?_

_Presque dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et dix ans depuis qu'Harry Potter a été vu pour la dernière fois. Sa disparition a causé nombre de controverses dans la communauté magique. A-t-il été tué durant la guerre? Ou est-il quelque part, se cachant du monde? Beaucoup choisissent de croire à la dernière possibilité, bien qu'on ne trouve aucune trace de lui. Mais pourquoi le plus puissant des sorciers se cacherait-il? Quelle est la cause de sa disparition? Et où se cache-t-il, si vraiment il se cache? La plupart des sorciers sont persuadés qu'il est encore dans le monde magique, toutefois certains croient qu'il est parti dans le monde moldu. Cette année, l'Anniversaire de la Paix soulèvent de nombreuses questions sur ce qui arriva cette nuit-là, et nous rappelle le héros et le plus grand mystère de la communauté magique qu'est Harry Potter._

Hermione descendit avec, sur les talons, Jack et Emily, en train de se disputer.

Jack était le portrait craché de sa mère : les cheveux brun clair et les yeux chocolat. Et il lisait une quantité impressionnante de livres pour un garçon de douze ans. Emily, quant à elle, avait les cheveux roux et les yeux de Ron. Elle possédait aussi son petit caractère et cherchait la bagarre à son aîné.

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin?" demanda Hermione, soucieuse, interrompant leur dispute.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui Maman, tu nous l'as déjà demandé au moins un million de fois."

"Bien ! je vais transplaner avec les bagages, et Ron, chéri, tu emmènes les enfants? N'oublie pas de prononcer 'Le Terrier' distinctement."

"Oui Maman," dirent Jack, Emily et Ron à l'unisson.

"Chéri, ne les encourage pas…"

"Tout ira bien," rassura Ron, "nous allons seulement utiliser de la Poudre de Cheminette. Nous te rejoignons dans quelques minutes."

Hermione leur sourit doucement et transplana.

"Bien," dit Ron, "c'est parti."

On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait balayé la boulangerie, et qu'ensuite il y avait eu un tremblement de terre. Il y avait de la farine partout, sans parler de l'eau qui débordait de l'évier plein d'ustensiles de cuisine.

"Mon dieu," dit Peter à James, "je pars pendant une minute et ils mettent tout à sac! Heureusement que nous sommes fermé le dimanche."

"Quoi?" lança une femme derrière un énorme mixer ronronnant.

"Euh, je disais, quel bon bouleau!" lança à son tour Peter.

"Merci!" rétorqua-t-elle.

Peter gloussait. "Sarah est si gentille. Elle a été la première aujourd'hui à me proposer son aide."

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris," rit James. "Je suis le dernier ici, je sais. Je ne suis pas venu de la semaine, je sais. Je n'ai..."

"Eeeeeeh! C'est Jamesie!" cria Emma d'une voix perçante, assez fort pour briser toutes les fenêtres.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Emma insistait pour l'appeler 'Jamesie'. Jacob aussi en avait assez, elle l'appelait 'Mon Cobbie', et c'était bien pire que 'Jamesie'. Emma et Jacob étaient fiancés. Le mariage était prévu dans un mois et ils n'avaient commencé à aider Peter que récemment. _Ils essayent d'avoir des prix sur les gâteaux, _pensa James, ironique. _Ça leur ressemble bien._

Emma venait du Nord de la Californie. Elle précisait bien à tout le monde que c'était du _Nord_ parce qu'elle détestait qu'on présume qu'elle était de Los Angeles. Elle n'avait rien contre L.A., c'est juste qu'elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, de grands yeux noisette, et qu'elle avait une poitrine avantageuse, alors on lui demandait souvent si elle n'était pas une star de cinéma ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais _cela_ l'humiliait. Ne lui demandez jamais si elle est une star de cinéma. Elle s'emportera dans un discours enflammé comme quoi vous n'avez jamais vraiment vu de "stars de cinéma" en Californie, et si jamais vous en avez vu, on ne les appelle pas _stars de cinéma_, on les appelle _acteurs_. En tout cas, c'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré Jacob, ils sont tombés amoureux et ont déménagé ici, à Calgary. _Certains ont vraiment beaucoup de chance_, pensa James.

Jacob était mince, grand, et avait de flamboyants cheveux roux. Il était très maladroit, mais extrêmement intelligent. Il accumulait des connaissances plus vite que n'importe qui, selon de James. Enfin, presque personne. James ressentait toujours une vague de nostalgie et de regrets l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il regardait ou parlait à Jacob. _De trop douloureux souvenirs_.

"Jamesie? Ohooooh," Emma agitait sa main devant le visage de James.

"Il y a quelqu'un?"

James se reprit. "Euh, ouais. Quoi?"

"Mon Cobbie était en train de _dire_ quelque chose."

"James-," gronda Sarah, "James-," essaya-t-elle encore. "Dis, quel est ton deuxième prénom?" demanda-t-elle.

"James est mon deuxième prénom. Harry est le premier." lui répondit-il.

Le groupe échangea des regards surpris.

"Bien," continua Sarah, "Harry James Potterson, qu'as-tu fais toute la semaine qui t'as demandé une attention _tellement _importante que tu n'as pas pu rendre visite à tes amis une seule fois? Non seulement ça, mais en plus tu es complètement ailleurs pendant que nous te parlons..."

"Désolé, je crois que j'ai été trop occupé."

"Ouais, enfin tu étais certainement de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine."

James leva un sourcil.

"Nous avons entendu ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Jacob. Être irritable comme ça, tsk, tsk, _tsk_. Et nous venons de lui conseiller de te parler, puisqu'il est le seul qui travaille au même endroit que toi."

"Je vais mieux maintenant, promis." essaya James.

"Tu sais Jamesie," dit Emma, "tu es dans cet état tous les ans. Et toujours à la même période. Qu'y a-t-il? Et il semble que c'est toujours Mon Cobbie que tu accuses. Que se passe-t-il?"

Le silence s'installa. James pouvait entendre le bourdonnement d'un mixer dans l'arrière boutique, un léger écoulement d'eau dans l'évier, et même le ronronnement du four. Ce silence était pesant autour de lui. James humidifia ses lèvres et essaya désespérément de penser à un autre sujet de conversation. Peter agitait son pied, mal à l'aise, mais à la fois curieux. Le regard d'Emma était pénétrant. Le silence devenait insupportable. Finalement James lâcha stupidement : "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?"

* * *

** Update le 19/03/2013**


	2. Voyage et Mensonges

**_Disclaimer_**

Toujours pareil, rien n'est à moi, même pas le sujet, ni les perso inventés. Donc traduction de la fic de Adah, _Hidden Beneath_. Et tout le petit monde enchanté de Harry Potter & co appartient à Mdame J. pour notre plus grand plaisir.

_**Résumé**_

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James. Et lorsque que le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort approche, Ron et Hermione pensent de plus en plus à leur ami…

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage et Mensonges**

Ron apparut dans l'âtre du Terrier, suivi de Jack et Emily. Il toussait encore à cause des cendres qu'il avait respirées lorsqu'il fut soudain étouffé par les étreintes de sa mère.

"Laisse-moi te regarder, mon fils!" Molly Weasley maintenait la tête de Ron face à la lumière, il se sentit soudain comme un petit garçon de cinq ans. "Tu es toujours le même. Mon dieu, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Tu vis tellement loin d'ici!"

"Nous vivons à 100km d'ici. A seulement une heure en balai, maman. En plus, tu peux toujours utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette et arriver en quelques petites minutes."

"Je sais mon chéri, mais tu vois, c'est par principe. J'ai besoin de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à chez toi, et d'avoir mes petits-enfants qui me rendent visite tous les jours. Oh regardez moi ces petits anges!"

Jack se chamaillait avec Emily, qui était jouait dans les cendres de la cheminée. Molly s'agenouilla sur le sol et embrassa un Jack et une Emily vraiment très sales, ce qui stoppa rapidement leur dispute.

"Alors laissez moi deviner," dit Molly en s'asseyant à distance de façon à bien voir ses petits-enfants. "Toi ma chérie, tu dois avoir cinq ans?"

"Six ans et demi" corrigea Emily.

"Oh, bien sûr! Et Jack, tu dois en avoir treize?"

"Douze" corrigea Jack à son tour.

Molly continua à leur poser des questions tandis que Ron et Hermione discutaient avec Percy et Penelope.

"Alors, comment va maman?" demanda Ron.

"Ah, tu sais, toujours pareil," répondit Percy. "Toujours excessivement de bonne humeur et toujours oublieuse du passé. Tu sais, elle n'est plus vraiment celle qu'elle était autrefois depuis que Papa est mort."

Percy et Penelope vivaient au Terrier avec Mrs Weasley. Ils avaient trois enfants, qui étaient tous à Poudlard. Un en première année, un en troisième, et un autre en sixième.

Hermione alla aider Penelope à préparer le déjeuner, et Ron s'assit pour parler à Percy. Près d'une heure plus tard, Penelope appela tout le monde pour déjeuner au moment où Hermione finit de dresser la table dans le jardin. Jack et Emily sortirent de la maison avec du chocolat plein le visage.

"Oh chéri," grommela Hermione à Ron, "on dirait que ta mère leur a donné des chocogrenouilles." Elle s'approcha de Jack et Emily.

"James Arthur Weasley!" dit-elle en réprimant Jack, "Ta sœur et toi avez-vous mangé _tous_ les chocogrenouilles que Grand-mère vous a donné?"

"Non," marmonna Jack d'un ton coupable, "On en a sauvé beaucoup! Enfin, euh, ce serait plutôt en fait plusieurs. Mais quand je dis 'plusieurs', on pourrait dire 'quelques uns'. Mais ce sont les mêmes mots, alors ils veulent vraiment dire la même chose.."

"Combien au juste en avez-vous laissé tous les deux?"

Jack lança un coup d'œil a sa sœur.

"Environ deux," dit Emily.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

"D'accord, d'accord," continua Emily, "nous en avons laissé un chacun."

Hermione soupira. "Un sur six! Vous savez que nous déjeunons maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle se tourna vers la table et vit que Percy, Ron, Penelope et Mrs Weasley avaient déjà entamé le repas.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Maman," lui souffla Emily, "Jack et moi avons encore faim. Hein, Jack?"

"Oh, oui, nous sommes affamés!" répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Hermione regarda ses enfants. Ils essayaient de la rendre heureuse. "Ok, bien, allez déjeuner alors. Et ne dévorez pas autant de chocolats la prochaine fois."

"Oui maman!" affirmèrent Emily et Jack d'une même voix.

Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent leur assiette.

"Alors, comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce préférés?" demanda Percy.

"Bien," répondirent-ils.

"Vous avez encore mangé tous vos chocogrenouilles, n'est-ce pas?"

Jack et Emily gloussèrent. Hermione était assise à l'autre bout de la table et n'entendit pas leur conversation.

"Euh, ouais," dit Jack.

"Et vous avez obtenu de bonnes cartes?" interrogea Percy.

"J'ai eu Dumbledore!" dit Emily avec excitation. "Je ne l'avais pas, et Jack non plus!" Elle compta sur ses doigts. "J'ai eu aussi Merlin, Bortok le Bizarre, Glinga la Pacifique, et deux Harry Potter."

"Génial! Et toi Jack..."

"Aah!" dit Hermione, "il est presque 13h! Nous devons y aller si nous voulons partir avec le Portoloin de 13h15 pour le Canada!"

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle attrapa leur sacs, et Ron remercia Percy pour le repas et de prendre soin des enfants.

"Au revoir Maman!" cria Emily, "Amuse-toi bien au Canada!"

Son au revoir fut suivi par tous les autres, et Ron et Hermione transplanèrent.

En route pour le Canada !

"Ok, James, ou devrais-je dire Harry, c'est ça? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Raconte." dit Sarah encore amère de n'avoir pas su que James avait un autre prénom.

"Oui James. Qu'est-ce qui est caché sous ton crâne?" siffla Emma.

"Euh, vous savez..." commença James, "c'est compliqué." Il cherchait comment expliquer à ses amis qu'il vivait autrefois dans un autre monde totalement différent, et qu'il menait une guerre.

"Non, je ne crois pas que vous vouliez entendre ça," intervint Peter. James distinguait de la confusion et une légère contrariété sur le visage de chacun.

"Non?" demanda Emma.

"Non, ce n'est vraiment pas si intéressant"

_Hein? _Pensa James.

"Oui, James ici présent me l'a déjà raconté," dit Peter.

_Je n'ai jamais fais ça! De quoi parle-t-il? _pensa James frénétiquement.

"C'est juste qu'il s'est battu avec son frère il y a longtemps déjà et ils ont tous les deux quitté la maison," continua Peter, pendant que James poussait un soupir de soulagement.

"Son frère partit en France et James vint à Calgary. C'était une dispute à propos du testament de leur grand-père. Le frère de James voulait plus de part dans l'héritage puisqu'il était le plus vieux, et il a fait tout un drame parce que tout serait réparti équitablement entre James, sa mère, son père et lui. Eh oui, ce n'est pas si intéressant. Et la semaine dernière, c'était l'anniversaire de leur dispute, alors ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Ils ne se sont plus reparlés depuis."

"Oh," dit Sarah, elle rougit légèrement. "C'est tellement triste. Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être emportée, James. Vraiment."

"Oui, moi aussi," s'excusa Emma. James était persuadé qu'elles l'étaient.

"Non, tout va bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché tout ça" dit James.

"Et pourquoi ton frère-"

"Il est temps d'aller préparer ces éclairs!" s'écria Peter, interrompant la trop curieuse Emma.

James fut vite oublié et le petit groupe se précipita à la recherche d'un malaxeur qui n'enverrait pas de la pâte partout. James prit Peter à part.

"Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauver la mise," lui dit James, "Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait!"

"Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'on t'ait trouvé, mon frère et moi, et je suis sûr que tu ne voulais pas revivre ça," répondit Peter.

"Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé?"

"En fait, non, mais tu nous l'apprendras quand tu l'auras décidé. Hey, et mon histoire de frères était plutôt bien réussie, non?!"

"Ouais. Vraiment! Merci beaucoup."

"De rien."

Harry s'enfilait un autre verre de Vodka, et sourit triomphalement quand il le termina. L'homme en face de lui devenait de plus en plus rouge et avait quelques difficultés pour se saisir de son verre.

"T'abandonnes?" demanda Harry. Il semblait encore assez sobre, et en apparence il se contrôlait. Cependant il avait la tête qui tournait et en même temps il éprouvait cette merveilleuse sensation de ne ressentir plus, de ne plus se souvenir.

"Jamais," répondit l'homme d'un ton bourru mais déterminé.

Harry devait lui reconnaître un certain mérite. Personne n'avait encore tenu aussi longtemps dans un concours de boisson face à lui. Mais il pouvait assurer que cet homme perdrait connaissance en buvant seulement quelques verres de plus. _Mais moi aussi je tomberai dans le coma_, songea Harry. Bien qu'il ne le laissait pas transparaître, il commençait à se sentir mal. _Juste quelques verres de plus_, se dit-il en lui-même.

L'homme se versa un autre verre en tremblant, il le fixa avec un regard qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de terrorisé, inspira profondément, et l'avala. Ses yeux restèrent clos pendant quelques secondes, et Harry sentait presque les hommes, qui se tenaient derrière lui, souriaient confiants et surs d'avoir parier sur le bon joueur.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et rota. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre derrière lui. Avec confiance, Harry se versa à son tour un autre verre, et le but d'un trait. Il sentait l'alcool se répandre dans son organisme. Lentement il retourna le verre et le cogna contre la table. Il sourit lorsque ceux qui avaient parié sur lui l'acclamèrent.

Les paris étaient élevés cette nuit-là. Personne n'avait encore assisté à un duel si long, et l'argent continuait à être déposé sur la table. Cependant une voix dans sa tête le harcelait. _Que vas-tu faire de cet argent ? _lui demandait-elle. Harry le savait. Il savait qu'il continuerait à errer de ville en ville et qu'il achèterait toujours plus d'alcool. Il voulait noyer sa peine et ses regrets.

Son adversaire sourit d'un sourire stupide. Il était incroyablement gros, et incroyablement rougi par l'alcool. Il se caressa le ventre, et se servit lentement un autre verre.

Soudain, Harry se sentit écoeuré. Peut-être était-ce l'homme en face de lui, qui bavait et souriait d'une façon suffisante, ou peut-être était-ce les chaises cassées entassées dans un coin. Peut-être était-ce les pickpockets qui profitaient de l'opportunité pour voler un portefeuille, était-ce le vieil homme, qui portait une alliance en or, qui embrassait une fille d'une vingtaine d'années beaucoup trop maquillée et sans alliance. Quoi que ce fût, Harry ne pourrait plus le supporter longtemps. Bien sûr, il avait déjà gagné beaucoup de concours comme celui-ci, en fait il n'avait jamais perdu, et il avait été dans des situations pires. Mais quelque chose le poussait à renoncer maintenant.

_Peut-être que c'est moi_, pensa-t-il. _Peut-être suis-je trop dégoûté. Peut-être que ce n'est pas l'homme qui bave face à moi, ou celui qui parie des centaines de dollars sur ce duel, ou l'homme marié avec la prostitué. Peut-être que c'est moi. Je suis la honte incarnée._ Et Harry savait qu'il devait quitter ce pub. Il devait partir. Il devait faire quelque chose de lui. Il devait faire une différence dans ce monde. Sortir et être quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas mourir saoul. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient morts pour la honte.

Et avec ces pensées, Harry se leva, et tenta de partir.

"Où tu vas?" dit la voix traînante du vainqueur du duel. "T'as peur de moi?"

Harry continuait de marcher.

Un homme saisit son bras. "Où tu crois t'en aller comme ça? J'ai misé de l'argent sur toi!"

"Loin" répondit Harry.

L'homme esquissa un large sourire et sortit un couteau. "Oh non tu ne pars pas."

Le Harry saoul procédait de la même manière qu'un enfant têtu. Qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire le rendait furieux et le poussait à relever le défi qui allait s'imposer à lui. Comment cet homme osait-il lui interdire de quitter ce pub? Ne savait-il pas à qui il avait affaire? Le plus puissant- -

_Put-_, pensa Harry, _je n'aurais pas dû penser à ça._ Il sentait le pouvoir grandir à l'intérieur de lui à l'instant même où il s'était rappeler qui il était. Il essayait désespérément de se souvenir s'il avait ou non pris ses pilules ce matin, mais son esprit engourdi par l'alcool ne permettait pas cela. Le pouvoir augmentait, et Harry ne pourrait plus le contenir très longtemps. Il déborda, ce pouvoir qui reposait silencieux au fond de son être, mis en sommeil par de simples pilules, en attente du jour où Harry commettrait une erreur et oublierait de les prendre. Ce pouvoir s'écoulait à travers son cœur, le long de ses bras, le forçait à respirer, et continuait à se répandre à travers ses mains, ses doigts, et jaillit d'un seul coup vers l'homme au couteau.

L'homme tomba dans un sorte de torpeur, les cheveux bleus, avec de nouveaux vêtements écossais, et deux cafards rose et bleu couraient autour de lui.

_"La magie refoulée est capable de choses très étranges," avait précisé la femme qui avait vendu les pilules à Harry._

Harry tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Son pouvoir était trop puissant pour être contrôlé. Les autres restés en retrait dévisageaient Harry, les yeux remplis de terreur. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le vainqueur était tombé évanoui.

"Il est armé" cria stupidement l'un d'eux.

"Avec quoi, crétin!" répliqua un autre.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer pendant qu'Harry gisait sur le sol, essayant de se ressaisir.

Puis, malgré tout ce bruit, un homme dit doucement, "Il n'est pas humain."

Le vacarme cessa, et Harry sentit des ennuis approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?" demanda un des hommes.

"Ce gars n'est pas humain. Il est dangereux pour nous tous!"

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils se munirent de leurs couteaux, bouteilles, morceaux de bois, et se dirigèrent vers Harry.

* * *

**Mise à jour 19-03-2013**


	3. Résolutions et Nouveaux Amis

_Disclaimer_

Rien ne m'appartient. La fic est de Adah, les personnages connus de JKR...

_Résumé_

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James. Et lorsque que le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort approche, Ron et Hermione pensent de plus en plus à leur ami…

* * *

**_¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤_**

**Chapitre 3 : Résolutions et nouveaux amis**

Harry se leva en chancelant. "Alors les gars..." il essayait de les raisonner. Il recula quand il comprit qu'ils continuaient à avancer vers lui. Certains avaient gravé sur leur visage un sourire malveillant, les plus sobres semblaient seulement déterminés.

Harry trébucha sur une chaise tandis qu'il reculait vers la porte. Les hommes s'avançaient toujours. Harry sentait encore plus le pouvoir s'éveiller en lui. Harry réfléchit aux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait se sauver de cette foule grâce à son pouvoir en les métamorphosant tous en cafards, mais ensuite le Ministère de la Magie devrait se montrer afin de lancer quelques sorts d'Amnésie aux hommes-cafards et tout remettre en ordre, d'abord en recherchant celui qui a prononcé le sortilège, ce qui signifie que le Ministère se lancerait à sa poursuite, ou bien prendre quelques pilules et se faire tuer par ces voyous.

Des sorciers du Ministère étaient probablement déjà en chemin pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu n'avait été blessé par le sort accidentel d'Harry contre le voyou au couteau. Donc il choisit d'avaler ses pilules et de courir, préférant se faire tuer qu'affronter le passé.

En glissant contre la porte, Harry fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de son flacon. Une fois trouvé, il attrapa une bière tiède, encore à moitié pleine, se retourna, se leva, avala quelques pilules, jeta la bouteille de bière, et courut hors du pub.

La bande le poursuivit, lui hurlait après. Harry sentait que ses pilules faisaient effet à l'intérieur de lui. Harry courait à l'aveuglette, sans aucune idée d'où il se dirigeait. Il était trop ivre pour reconnaître la rue qu'il avait empruntée pour aller jusqu'au pub, et en plus de ça, trop ivre pour distinguer le ciel du sol. La seule chose qui lui donnait la force de continuer était le fait que s'il s'arrêtait, il serait tué dans la minute qui suivait, et tant qu'il courait, il vivait.  
Harry traversa une rue en courant, plusieurs voitures le klaxonnèrent et l'évitèrent tant bien que mal. Harry trébuchait et tombait, mais après un regard en arrière, il rampa en avant, se releva, et courait à nouveau. Il courut vers le bois enneigé à l'autre bout de la ville. La bande de voyous ne se trouvait pas très loin derrière lui et ils commencèrent à lui jeter des objets. Un morceau de bois atteignit son dos, mais il courait toujours. Ils lancèrent alors des objets plus lourds. Une brique toucha Harry au bras et il tomba.

Poussant des cris de douleur et tenant son bras ensanglanté, il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir ces hommes arriver sur lui. Il entendit des clameurs de triomphe lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent là où il était tombé, et se mirent à le frapper.

Harry voulait que sa douleur cesse. Il voulait que ces hommes s'arrêtent. L'engourdissement gagnait tout son corps à force d'être meurtri. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils continuaient à le tabasser, le cogner, le blesser. Pourquoi font-ils ça? Voulaient-ils réellement le tuer? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il avait déjà extrêmement mal? Ou était-ce le sang qui les excitait autant, et aussi longtemps qu'ils se battaient, la moindre petite parcelle de raison qu'ils possédaient les quittait-elle?

Harry distingua vaguement des sirènes, aperçut des lumières aveuglantes à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Le groupe se dispersa. Harry ne voulait pas non plus être retrouver par la police.

Lentement il roula sur le ventre, et rampa derrière un tronc d'arbre. La neige recouvrait tout, et Harry savait que la température était négative cette nuit-là. Il portait seulement un pantalon et un T-shirt à manches longues déchiré. Il se souvint qu'il avait laissé son manteau et son écharpe au pub. Au moins ses chaussures étaient intactes. Et il avait eu une chance incroyable que ses pilules soient restées dans la poche de son pantalon. _Je parie que M. Westin a jeté un sort sur ce flacon pour qu'il ne me quitte jamais, du même genre que le sort de Remplissage continu_, pensa Harry. Doucement il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il allait mourir de froid s'il restait allongé sur le sol gelé. Il se força à se relever. Cela lui prit un moment : son corps était si douloureux, et il saignait tellement qu'il imaginait très bien mourir d'une hémorragie. Toutefois il gardait à l'esprit la résolution qu'il avait prise dans le bar. Il ferait la différence dans ce monde, même s'il empruntait un voie si petite soit-elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le remède contre le cancer, ou un vaccin contre le SIDA, ni de découvrir une forme d'intelligence sur une autre planète, ni de résoudre la problème de la faim dans le monde. Il désirait seulement faire quelque chose à son échelle. Sauver des animaux. Donner des vêtements et de la nourriture à des sans-abri. Nettoyer le voisinage. Etre quelqu'un de bien.

Ces pensées en tête, il recommença à marcher. Il avança pendant des heures. Il tombait parfois, il se relevait toujours.

Il parcourait les bois, ses pas le guidaient vers une destination mystérieuse. La lune était pleine. Immense, blanche, aussi nette qu'une image. Il voyait tant d'étoiles. Pas un nuage n'obscurcissait sa vue. Le ciel n'était pas noir, mais bleu marine, ou est-ce d'un violet profond? Il pouvait voir la cime des arbres, leurs sombres silhouettes heurtaient le ciel. La lune renvoyait une étrange lumière sur la forêt, tout semblait gris argenté. Et il continuait à marcher.

Il marcha jusqu'au moment où il pensait qu'il rêvait, il était encore un petit garçon, c'était le matin de Noël. Il se précipitait dans les escaliers, étonné par la présence de cadeaux sous l'arbre de sa Maison. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui souriaient, et riaient avec lui. Il était en sécurité, il n'y avait pas de réel danger. En ce temps-là, le plus grand de tous était le cours de Potions.

Un peu plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit une lueur dans le lointain. Il dévia légèrement pour suivre cette lumière, n'ayant nul autre lieu à atteindre, et il désirait un but pour ôter de son esprit la douleur et le froid.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la lumière, il ne savait que faire. Il sentait extrêmement faible et tremblait violemment. _Encore un effort_, s'encouragea-t-il, _j'y suis presque_. Il réfléchit encore et encore à ce qu'il allait devenir pour faire une différence dans ce monde. _Mes parents ne sont pas morts en vain_, pensa-t-il avec acharnement, _je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter, et je ferais unedifférence dans ce monde, j'aiderai, je ferai quelque chose de ma vie._

Harry oublia pourquoi se diriger vers cette lumière était si important, mais il savait qu'il devait y parvenir; c'était son but. "Je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter [NdT: ''I am Lily and James Potter's son''], et je ferais la différence," prononça-t-il à haute voix. Il répétait sans cesse ces mots comme un mantra, en cherchant toujours à atteindre la lumière. Finalement, il s'aperçut qu'elle provenait d'une maison. Il s'agissait d'un éclairage électrique suspendu à la porte de derrière. Il sourit faiblement. Il avait réussi.

Il monta vers cette porte, frappa, et s'évanouit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur un lit, dans une blouse d'hôpital. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

"Vous vous sentez bien?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui," répondit Harry, "Où suis-je?"

"A l'hôpital. Vous aviez quelques sérieuses blessures et vous étiez en hypothermie."

Harry observa ses bras : quelques points de sutures sur son bras gauche, et son bras droit dans le plâtre. La brique lui avait probablement cassé l'os.

"Vous vous êtes évanoui en face de la maison des Harding, et heureusement quelqu'un vous a entendu et vous a emmené ici," ajouta l'infirmière. "Juste à temps. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang."

Harry resta à l'hôpital plusieurs jours, et puis il fut libre de partir à condition qu'il revienne une semaine plus tard pour se faire retirer ses points. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, mais les Harding lui proposèrent de bon cœur de s'installer chez eux aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin.

M et Mme Harding étaient sûrement les gens les plus aimables de tout le Canada. Ils avaient trois enfants, tous adultes, deux garçons et une fille. Ryan était l'aîné, puis ensuite venait Peter, et enfin Olivia. C'étaient Ryan et Peter qui avaient retrouvé Harry. M et Mme Harding préparaient le petit déjeuner quand Harry entra chez eux.

"Alors," demanda Ryan dès qu'ils commencèrent à se servir et à déjeuner, "vous disiez que votre nom était James Potterson?"

Harry avala précipitamment ce qu'il mâchait et essayait de comprendre comment Ryan eut cette idée.

"Votre nom," réessaya Ryan, "Vous marmonniez quand on vous a trouvé, quelque chose du genre que vous étiez James Potterson et que vous feriez la différence."

"Euh oui," répondit Harry, "Oui c'est mon nom." _Bien, plus personne ne me retrouvera avec un annuaire maintenant_, se dit Harry, devenu James.

"Encore des œufs, chéri?" demanda Mme Harding.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit-il. "Merci beaucoup."

"Vous êtes Anglais?" interrogea Olivia.

"Comment le savez-vous?" dit-il stupidement.

Olivia rit. "Votre accent, il sonne anglais."

"Oh, oui, évidemment." Le nouveau James se donna mentalement une claque. "Oui, oui, je suis Anglais." Il rougit d'avoir été aussi bête.

"Et quand avez-vous quitté l'Angleterre?" reprit M Harding.

"Il y a environ six mois, je pense. Fin mai. Dans quelle ville sommes-nous?"

"Calgary. Le 16 décembre."

"James, mon chéri, avez-vous terminé?" demanda Mme Harding.

"Oui, merci."

"Bien, nous allons vous montrer votre chambre," dit M Harding. "Vous la partagerez avec Peter. Ca vous convient?"

"Oh oui, merci infiniment."

M Harding, Peter et James montèrent à l'étage.

"J'aurais bien monté vos sacs ici, mais vous ne semblez rien posséder qui ne soit pas déchiré sauf cette boîte de pilules que vous gardiez à l'hôpital," dit Mr Harding.

"Oh, où est-elle?" demanda James, on sentait la panique dans sa voix.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," rit M Harding, "elle est en bas dans la cuisine."

James respira de nouveau, soulagé.

"Bon, les garçons, je vais vous laisser seuls un moment," dit Mr Harding, "Peter, aide James à s'installer, et ensuite descends pour m'aider à porter le sapin de Noël."

"Pas de problème," répondit Peter.

M Harding descendit les escaliers et un silence gêné s'installa entre Peter et James.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as un travail par ici?" tenta Peter, un instant plus tard.

"Euh, non, pas vraiment," lui dit James.

"Hum, laisse moi réfléchir. Tu pourrais toujours m'aider à la boulangerie. Ou alors mon frère Ryan peut essayer de t'obtenir un boulot au cabinet du dentiste où il travaille. Bien qu'il faille quand même une expérience dans le médical pour travailler là-bas. Oh, sinon mon ami Jacob travaille à l'école primaire, et ils ont terriblement besoin d'un instituteur."

"Vraiment?" _Bien_, pensa James, _instituteur. Voilà où je pourrais faire la différence. Je ferais une différence dans la vie de ces enfants, si petite soit-elle._

"Ouais," continua Peter, heureux d'entendre un certain intérêt de la part de James, "Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu aies de l'expérience en tant que professeur. Ils t'enverront assister à plusieurs stages pendant les vacances, qui ont débutées hier, et tu pourras enseigner dès janvier. Le salaire n'est pas extraordinaire, mais suffisant pour en vivre!"

"Ca paraît génial!"

Les mois qui suivirent, James devint ami avec les Harding. Il s'appliqua à l'apprentissage de son nouveau métier, et on l'accepta. Il commença par enseigner aux cinquièmes années, dont l'instituteur était parti à la retraite. Il obtint un prêt et loua un petit appartement grâce à sa paye d'enseignant. Finalement, il s'était bâti une vie bien à lui, et était très heureux.

Visiblement Peter se remémorait aussi sa rencontre avec James, il était muet depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Bon," dit-il soudain, "Nous allons rester planté là toute la journée, ou on va préparer les éclairs?"

"C'est parti!"

"Ouais, et pendant ce temps nous avons laissé ces clowns travailler sur ces éclairs," plaisanta Peter, "ils ont dû en faire trois au grand maximum."

James regarda derrière lui, où Sarah, Emma et Jacob faisaient une bataille de farine.

"Viens, on va leur montrer comment on s'y prend!" s'exclama Peter.

Peter et James saisirent tous deux une pleine poignée de farine et se joignirent à eux.

* * *

_**Mise à jour le 19-03-2013**_


	4. Parents et Coïncidences

**_Disclaimer_**

Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages habituels sont à Mrs JKR, et tous les autres appartiennent à **Adah**, auteur de cette fic. D'ailleurs, elle me charge de rappeler que si qqn cherche à lui emprunter un de ses personnages, leurs situations ou un événement qui se produit dans cette histoire, qu'il n'oublie pas de faire apparaître un disclaimer! Parce qu'elle a déjà été victime de plagiat...

**_Résumé_**

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James. Et lorsque que le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort approche, Ron et Hermione pensent de plus en plus à leur ami…

* * *

** Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤ **

**_Chapitre 4 : Parents et Coïncidences_**

Ron et Hermione atterrirent dans un _*pop*_ sur le palier des Bollis à Calgary**.**

"Voilà, on y est," dit Ron en frappant à la porte.

Beaucoup de tapage et des bruits sourds se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la maison, et finalement une Ginny tout excitée ouvrit la porte.

"Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Puis elle étreignit Hermione. "Je suis si heureuse de vous recevoir ici ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de vos sacs."

Ginny leur arracha presque leurs valises des mains et courut dans la maison.

Ron et Hermione restèrent sur le seuil. Lorsqu'elle revint, Ginny les invita à entrer. "Il faut absolument que vous rencontriez Daniel et ses parents. Allez, venez, ils sont dans la cuisine."

Ginny guida son frère et sa belle-sœur jusqu'à la cuisine. La fumée avait envahi la pièce, et une dizaine de casseroles bouillonnaient joyeusement sur une immense cuisinière.

"Ron, Hermione, voici Daniel, M. Bollis, et Mme Bollis. Tout le monde, voici Ron et Hermione."

Daniel avait de fins cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il était mince mais étonnamment énergique. Il semblait s'occuper de tout en même temps, essayant de serrer la main d'Hermione et de Ron tout en cuisinant. M. Bollis était grand et les cheveux blancs et dégarnis. Mme Bollis, quant à elle, était de petite taille et les cheveux châtains clairs. Le couple leur adressa un signe de la tête et ils retournèrent à leurs fourneaux.

"J'espère que nos deux voyageurs ne verront pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aie invité d'autres membres de la famille," dit Mme Bollis en remuant le contenu de sa casserole.

"Oh non, pas du tout," répondit Ron.

"Bien. Il y aura seulement le frère de Daniel, John, sa femme et leurs enfants."

"Ça sera parfait !" ajouta Hermione, un peu trop enthousiasmée. Mais Ginny ne le remarqua pas.

"Oh, je suis si contente vous vous entendiez tous!" dit-elle. "Je savais que le courant passerait entre vous!"

Quelques heures, et quelques sacs de farine plus tard, la petite équipe de la boulangerie gisait épuisée par sa bataille de farine. Chacun était soit assis soit affalé sur d'énormes sacs de sucre de l'arrière boutique. Sarah, Jacob et Emma était entièrement recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanche.

"On vous a explosé!" rit Peter, "Harry et moi, nous sommes vraiment trop fort pour vous."

"Eh ! Non," répliqua Emma, "Nous sommes peut-être plus enfarinés que vous, mais nous sommes meilleurs que vous, les gars."

"Juste 'meilleurs'?" demanda James amusé, "Pas assez pour une revanche, Emma!"

"Oh, la ferme Jamesie." Emma jeta une poignée de farine sur James, qui finit par toucher Jacob. "Oh, désolée Cobbie. Je n'ai pas fait exprès."

Une minuterie sonna quelque part et Sarah sursauta. "Nos premiers éclairs sont terminés!" dit-elle en bondissant vers le four. Elle en tira la pâte et grimaça.

"On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas très réussis, Peter," s'excusa-t-elle.

Sur un plateau, elle déposa les pires éclairs que Peter avait jamais vus. Un d'eux était gigantesque et débordait de crème, un autre était minuscule avec des bulles de sauce au chocolat à sa surface, et le dernier portait la trace de nombreuses bouchées disparues.

"Euh, ils ont un très bon goût," précisa Emma d'un air penaud, lançant quelques regards en direction de l'éclair à moitié dévoré.

"Trois?" demanda Peter incrédule, "Trois? C'est _tout_ ce que vous avez fait? _Trois_?"

"Mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile à faire," dit timidement Sarah, essayant de se défendre.

Peter soupira. "Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher."

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite tribu finissait ses trente premiers éclairs. Dans la foulée, ils réussirent aussi à sortir une dizaine d'éclairs monstrueux, à recouvrir de sauce au chocolat toute la pièce, et à manger plus de pâte, de crème et de chocolat que la volume de leur estomac leur permettait. Ils dînèrent tout de même au restaurant mexicain de l'autre côté de la rue. Et Peter sortit les derniers éclairs du four.

"Ah, voici les meilleurs éclairs que "La Boulangerie de Peter" ait jamais vue," annonça-t-il.

Sarah rayonnait.

Emma posa la touche finale de chocolat sur le visage de Jacob.

Jacob soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

James renifla et rit en lui-même. _Quel nom original_, pensa-t-il. "La Boulangerie de Peter". On le taquinait toujoursavec de ça. Apparemment, il avait toujours été un bon cuisinier. Et il aimait préparer de bons petits plats. Alors, après le lycée, il s'orienta vers une fac de cuisine et obtint une licence. Il revint à Calgary et ouvrit une boulangerie. Et il était toujours aussi heureux de la diriger.

"J'apporterais quelques uns de ceux-là aux futurs mariés pour vérifier s'ils aiment. Et nous verrons comment se vendent les autres ," proposa Peter.

"Quoi?" demanda Jacob, "Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas les définitifs?"

Peter rit. "Non, ils ne seraient plus bons d'ici le mariage, qui est célébré dans une semaine. En plus, nous devons être surs qu'il s'agit exactement de ce que les mariés désirent."

Sarah, Jacob, Emma et James grognèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas revivre ça une deuxième fois.

"Bon, il se fait tard," indiqua Peter, un œil sur sa montre. "Hey, pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas tous chez moi cette nuit?" L'appartement de Peter se trouvait juste au-dessus du magasin.

"Quelle bonne idée," répondit Emma. Jacob acquiesça. Emma et lui vivaient ensemble.

"Alors moi aussi," dit Sarah.

Tous se tournèrent vers James. "Oui, bien sûr!" céda-t-il. "Mais je vais manquer à Luis." Luis était le chat de James. C'était un petit chat gris qui avait de grands yeux doré. !il l'avait adopté un an plus tôt.

"Bien," dit Peter, "Maintenant-"

"Je prends la douche!" s'écria Emma.

"Je prends l'évier, la cuisine ou la salle de bain," dit un Jacob très chocolaté.

"Alors je vais faire un petit arrêt ici," ajouta James.

"Et moi," soupira Peter, "Je suppose que je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Sarah et moi allons mettre les éclairs de côté, ensuite nous vous rejoindrons en haut."

A peine Hermione eût-elle terminé de dresser la table que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

"On est là!" cria une voix perçante.

A l'intérieur de la maison se trouvaient une femme, un homme, trois filles et quatre garçons, tous riaient et parlaient. M. et Mme Bollis arrivèrent pour embrasser leur fils, leur belle-fille et leurs petits-enfants, tandis que John, le frère de Daniel, discutait bruyamment avec Ginny et Daniel.

"Alors, quand est-ce que nos deux tourtereaux se marient?" demanda John.

"Dans deux mois," répondit Daniel.

"Bien, bien. Et comment vas-tu Ginny?"

"Très bien," assura-t-elle.

Lentement tout le monde se tut lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Ron et Hermione debout sur le côté.

"Voici mon frère Ron," annonça Ginny, "et ma belle-sœur Hermione." Les enfants rirent doucement.

"Ginny parle de vous si souvent. C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer enfin." dit John.

"Bon, allons dans le salon pendant que le dîner finit de cuire," proposa Mme Bollis.

Les convives traversèrent le salon et s'installèrent à diverses places. John et sa femme semblaient disposer à discuter de n'importe quel sujet. Bientôt tous les adultes étaient en grande conversation à propos de l'imminent Anniversaire de la Paix. Ron était absorbé dans un débat, essayant de dire que oui, c'était la paix, et, non, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Seule Hermione restait à part, elle préférait ne pas s'impliquer dans cette conversation.

Les enfants étaient d'âges variés, nés à un ou deux ans d'écart. Le plus jeune paraissait avoir cinq ans, et le plus vieux treize. Une petite fille d'environ sept ans s'approcha timidement d'Hermione.

"Salut," dit-elle doucement. "Euh, est-ce que-" Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers ses frères et sœurs. Les plus vieux lui firent signe de la tête.

"Est-ce que," continua-t-elle dans un souffle, "Est-ce que vous avez réellement connu Harry Potter?"

Hermione soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde ne cessait de lui rappeler cette époque. Les enfants les plus jeunes étaient désormais rassemblés autour d'elle, impatients de sa réponse, et les plus vieux tournaient autour du cercle, ne voulant pas manquer un mot de ce qui serait dit, mais ne voulant pas non plus admettre qu'ils s'intéressaient aux mêmes choses que leurs cadets.

Hermione observa leur jeune visage et soupira de nouveau. "Oui, j'ai connu un Harry Potter."

"Oooh" et "Ahh" furent leurs seules réponses.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?" demanda une des plus âgées, n'ayant que faire du jugement des autres, elle désirait seulement entendre une réponse.

Hermione hésita. Les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé, ou ce qu'Hermione pensait qu'il était arrivé. Elle-même ne voulait pas parler de ça. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir du garçon qu'elle avait connu, si courageux et confiant, son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas accroître sa peine de ne jamais obtenir de réponses, et toujours se demander si Harry était vivant ou mort, où il était, et pourquoi il ne les avait pas emmené, elle et Ron, avec lui. Harry n'avait jamais rien tenu secret à ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'à cette année. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il planifiait quelque chose ; elle aurait dû l'écouter.

"Et?" incita l'aîné, "Alors?"

"A table!" cria Mme Bollis. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Les enfants paraissaient déçus, et c'étaient peu dire.

Hermione resta silencieuse tout au long du dîner. Des images et des souvenirs de son ancien meilleur ami tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il lui manquait tellement. Ron lui jeta quelques regards interrogateurs, mais il vit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et la laissa tranquille.

Bien assez tôt, le dîner prit fin et Hermione aida Mme Bollis à débarrasser et laver la vaisselle tandis que tous les autres étaient assis et discutaient. Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à se joindre à eux. Elle entendait les enfants hurler de rire en jouant avec quelque nouveau jouet. Hermione espéraient qu'ils oublieraient de lui poser des questions à propos d'Harry. Elle soupira.

"Oh chérie," dit Mme Bollis. Elle avait aligné tous les ingrédients du petit-déjeuner et les comptait et les mesurait pour le lendemain matin.

"J'ai oublié d'acheter du pain. J'adore le pain moldu qu'ils ont par ici."

"Voulez-vous que j'aille en chercher, Mme Bollis?" proposa Hermione. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais.

"Oh non, ma chérie, c'est en ville, et vous devriez utiliser de l'argent moldu. Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. Je vais trouver autre chose, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je voulais nous préparer du pain perdu demain matin."

"Je sais comment utiliser l'argent moldu. J'ai dû l'apprendre lorsque j'étais enfant. Et la ville ne doit pas être si loin d'ici. Environ à un quart d'heure à pied ? Je vais sortir un peu et me dégourdir les jambes. Ça me fera du bien."

"Bon, si vous insistez," répondit Mme Bollis. Elle donna à Hermione un peu d'argent et lui indiqua comment se rendre à la boulangerie. "Merci beaucoup," dit-elle soulagée.

"Aucun problème," dit Hermione, "aucun problème du tout."

Hermione arriva à "_La Boulangerie de Peter_" les joues rougies par le froid et les yeux brillants à cause de l'exercice. Oui, elle était heureuse d'être hors de la maison.

Elle avança jusqu'à la porte et la poussa. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle tira. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle regarda à l'intérieur. Les lumières étaient allumées.

Elle frappa au carreau. Un homme très confus et recouvert de farine se dirigeait vers la porte. Il tourna le verrou et passa la tête dehors.

"Euh, nous sommes fermé maintenant. Il est dix heures et demi," dit-il.

"Je-, j'ai besoin d'acheter du pain," balbutia Hermione. "C'est pour Mrs Bollis."

"Bien, c'est une de mes meilleures clientes," dit l'homme. "Oh, d'accord. On dirait que vous avez beaucoup marché et je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir sans rien."

Hermione entra. La chaleur de la boutique contrastait nettement avec l'air froid auquel elle s'était habituée.

L'homme avait disparu dans l'arrière boutique et réapparut avec une baguette. "Ça vous fera un dollar", lui dit-il pendant qu'il rangeait le pain dans un sac en plastique.

Hermione chercha la monnaie et paya. "Merci."

"De rien," répondit-il, "Bon retour."

Hermione lui dit au revoir de la main et retourna dans la nuit froide, la baguette sous le bras.

James sortit de l'arrière boutique.

"Qui c'était?" demanda-t-il. Il aperçut une femme tourner au coin de la rue, emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe, tenant une baguette de pain.

"Oh, juste une femme qui avait besoin d'un peu de pain. Envoyée de la part d'une de mes meilleures clientes, elle est partie, et je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard d'elle," expliqua Peter.

"Quel sentimental tu fais!"

Sarah s'approcha d'eux. "J'ai terminé de ranger les éclairs. Je suis crevée. Je monte."

James et Peter acquiescèrent et la suivirent dans l'appartement de Peter. Peter donna un sac de couchage à James et James installa son "lit".

"J'ai fini!" s'écria Emma tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain. "Toute propre!"

"Bon," dit James, "A mon tour."

James entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il approcha son visage du miroir et examina ses cheveux. Ses racines étaient noires. _Il faut que je rachète de la teinture_, se dit-il.

Il se rinça rapidement le visage et puis ressortit. Jacob et Sarah paraissaient en pleine bagarre pour atteindre la salle de bain en premier.

"J'y vais" dit Sarah d'une voix aiguë.

"Non moi! J'ai attendu plus longtemps!" hurla Jacob en retour.

James secouait la tête pendant que Peter saisit l'opportunité d'utiliser la salle de bain. Il s'enferma et Jacob et Sarah échangèrent un regard. Ils se ruèrent ensemble vers la porte fermée et commencèrent à la marteler de coups.

"Mais quel idiot!" cria Sarah, "On était en train d'attendre!"

"Vous dormiez, vous perdez," chantait Peter de l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Jacob et Sarah continuait à frapper la porte.

James et Emma avaient craqué, ils étaient tombés à genoux sur le sol pris d'un fou rire.

Un fois tout le monde calmé, chacun gagna son lit. James sortit une petite boîte remplie de solution. Il enleva ses lentilles de contact marrons de ses yeux. Il ne lui était plus nécessaire de porter des lunettes avec ces lentilles.

Il n'enfila pas de tenue plus confortable pour dormir puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres vêtements avec lui. Seulement son T-shirt et son boxer. James s'installa confortablement dans son sac de couchage. Sa fiole de pilules faisait une bosse dans son pantalon posé en vrac à coté du sac, comme s'il essayait de rappeler à James d'avaler les deux pilules qu'il avait oublié de prendre. Cependant Harry était trop fatigué pour le remarquer, et s'endormit.

* * *

**_Mise à jour le 25.03.2013_**


	5. Recherche et rêve

_**Disclaimer**_

Rien à moi, tout à elles (beaucoup de JKR, et tout autant à Adah selon moi!) sauf la traduction...

**_Résumé_**

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James. Et lorsque que le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort approche, Ron et Hermione pensent de plus en plus à leur ami…

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**

_**Chapitre 5 : Rechercher et Rêver**_

Hermione ne dormait pas. Il devait être 1h du matin, et elle était encore éveillée. Elle regarda Ron. Il dormait comme un bébé.

Hermione essayait de s'endormir. Elle fermait les yeux et tentait de ne penser à rien. Ça avait réussi pendant un moment, et elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, mais un pli sur le drap commençait à être très inconfortable. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Rien ne marchait.

Alors elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Le laissa réfléchir autant qu'il souhaitait. Peut-être, ensuite, dormirait-elle.

Elle songea à Ron, et combien elle l'aimait, et à Ginny et Daniel, et s'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Elle songea à Ginny, et, ( _C'est terrible de penser à une telle chose_, se dit-elle ) si elle épousait Daniel seulement parce qu'inconsciemment elle désirait garder vivant le souvenir de son ancien fiancé. Hermione se renfrogna. Elle se souvint comment elle avait été choquée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Ginny et Drago allaient se marier, (et l'appeler Drago lui paraissait encore étrange) et à quel point Ron était devenu fou, mais elle se souvint qu'Harry n'avait pas été spécialement surpris.

En fait, il semblait que l'année où il s'était éloigné de plus en plus d'Hermione et Ron, Drago et lui étaient devenus amis. Ni elle ni Ron ne pouvait s'imaginer comment ces deux ennemis étaient devenus amis, mais quelle que fût la manière dont ils l'étaient devenus, Ginny l'est devenue, aussi. Et en un instant Drago fut l'un des otages.

Ginny fut dévastée, et Harry se ferma à tout le monde. Il devint discret, mystérieux et déterminé. Il travailla dur et devint le Directeur de son département, autrement dit le Chef des Auror. Le supérieur de Ron et Hermione. Et il devenait de plus en plus mystérieux, et de plus en plus indépendant. Et il commença à manipuler des informations.

Hermione sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. Ça n'allait pas aider son sommeil. _Aller_, se convainquait-elle, _pense à des choses heureuses. Ne te complait pas dans tes souvenirs_. Elle songea au moment où elle trouverait Harry (_Et je le trouverai_, pensa-t-elle avec acharnement) et combien il serait heureux de la voir, et comment elle le ramènerait à la maison avec Ron, et Molly, et Ginny, et tout le monde, et combien tout serait merveilleux.

Elle pensa à quelque chose et se redressa.

"Ron," dit-elle en secouant son mari, "Ron, réveille-toi!"

"Mmuph," fut la réponse de Ron.

"Ron-"

"Quoi, je suis là, je suis là, quoi?"

"Vous avez vérifié au Canada?" demanda Hermione d'urgence.

"Quoi?"

"Vérifié, tu sais bien, pour Harry?"

" 'Scuse moi"

"Avec ton truc! Tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

"Oh, ouais. Non."

Le "truc" était un Détecteur de Magie, un instrument utilisé pour les recherches de personnes pourvues de magie, il indique le niveau de magie (ou de capacité) qu'un être possède à l'intérieur de lui. C'est le même principe utilisé par Poudlard et les autres écoles pour trouver des sorciers ou sorcières ayant un potentiel de magie utilisable.

" Tu ne l'as pas cherché?" demanda Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête.

"Alors fais le! Maintenant!"

"Pourquoi maintenant? Je suis vraiment fatigué. Pourquoi pas demain matin?"

"Non, _chéri_, maintenant. Et je veux vraiment dire _maintenant_!"

Ron marmonna et s'éloigna du lit. Il fouilla sa valise, y trouva un petit cube et l'apporta à Hermione. Elle insistait pour l'emmener partout avec elle.

Hermione ouvrit le cube pour faire un carré plat, sur lequel étaient placés des tas de points orange avec des inscriptions en dessous. Il avait une portée de 100km pour détecter des personnes. Les symboles consistaient en une lettre (A était le niveau de magie le plus faible, E le plus élevé) et un pourcentage de la quantité de magie utilisée. Les pourcentages stagnaient habituellement aux environs de 30% si un sorcier ou une sorcière agissait normalement, mais augmentaient jusqu'à 60% pour un sort commun, et au-delà de 80% pour un charme beaucoup plus complexe. Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux de niveau C, ce qui était commun. Dumbledore possédait un niveau D de magie. De même pour Voldemort. Les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient été de niveau E. Et le plus récent sorcier classé E était Harry. Harry Potter. Voilà pourquoi il était si spécial, et pourquoi le Détecteur de Magie était si utile à Ron et Hermione.

Ils fixaient la sonde.

"Je ne vois aucun E," dit Ron.

"Hey regarde ça!" s'exclama Hermione, pointant la grille. "Il y a quelqu'un qui accroît son niveau. Peut-on faire ça?"

"Sais pas. Je ne pense pas." Ils fixèrent les lettres hésitantes.

"Oh, mais ça re-diminue encore. Eh! Regarde, il n'y a plus rien. Ça devait être un coup de chance. Ou une machine moldue."

Hermione parut déçue.

"Allons, ma chérie, retournons nous coucher. Je suis fatiguée. Et si Harry est dans la région, il sera toujours là dans la matinée. Va dormir."

"D'accord," accepta Hermione à contrecœur, "Mais nous devons chercher demain. Promis?"

"Promis. Et maintenant pourrais-je me remettre au lit?"

"Oui, oui."

Ron se rendormit immédiatement. Hermione resta les yeux grands ouverts encore longtemps, et puis, finalement, tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Harry, quant à lui, dormait d'un sommeil très agité.

Il était là-bas, au sommet du plateau, il combattait Voldemort. Les Mangemorts les entouraient. Ils s'étaient précipités dès qu'Harry était apparu, pour s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à leur Maître (quelques uns fuirent, la majorité d'entre eux restèrent).

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes, sa gorge se noua, néanmoins il ne permettrait à personne de le voir pleurer. Il sentait du sang couler le long de son dos, mais il était insensible à la douleur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à tuer la créature en face de lui, celle qui avait détruit tant de vie. Harry concentra son pouvoir sur lui.

Et Voldemort paraissait vraiment effrayé. Harry s'était libéré de ses liens et avait stupéfixé tous les Mangemorts sans sa baguette. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait récupérée, il serait encore plus puissant.

Harry voyait les Aurors grimper sur le flan de la colline. Hermione et Ron leur avaient sans doute indiqué sa position. Harry devait se dépêcher.

"Tu as détruit la vie de tellement de monde..." grogna-t-il.

Voldemort lança une médiocre tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

"Viens Harry," dit-il, "Tu es si puissant, si toi et moi nous nous allions, réfléchis un peu, le monde nous appartiendrait!"

"Bien essayé, mais non." Harry s'avançait davantage, esquivant le sort de la Mort et bloquant un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Les Mangemorts se tenaient tranquilles, trop choqués, ou trop apeurés pour prendre part à la bataille.

Harry lançaient sans cesse des _Expelliarmus _pour désarmer Voldemort, mais il les bloquait à chaque fois.

"Viens avec moi Harry," essaya-t-il, "Nous formerions une équipe."

"Non," répondit Harry, et finalement il attrapa sa baguette.

"Renonce," dit Harry. "Tu es mort."

"Non, non" protesta Voldemort, "Rejoins moi, Harry, telle est ta destinée."

"Tu es cinglé," murmura Harry. "Complètement cinglé."

"J'aimerais te voir essayer de me tuer. Toutefois sache que je reviendrai, mon esprit demeurera à travers mes fidèles Mangemorts. Et sache aussi que moi, Lord Voldemort, je me suis insinué dans le monde entier. Personne ne m'oubliera." Il rit d'un rire inquiétant. "Tes parents étaient des imbéciles, mon garçon. N'importe quel idiot peut le voir. Personne-"

Mais Voldemort n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer son discours. Harry hurla le sortilège de la Mort. Il dut jeter ce sort plusieurs fois avant d'être certain que Voldemort était mort. En fait, il possédait si peu d'humanité en lui, qu'il était difficile pour Harry d'affirmer s'il était mort ou non.

Et ensuite, tout redevint calme.

Harry se retourna. Il vit Ron et Hermione courir jusqu'en haut de la colline pour le rejoindre. Ils souriaient et riaient. Autour d'eux s'étendait une immense vallée verdoyante, un soleil éclatant brillait. Les Mangemorts avaient disparus.

Soudain, une ombre tomba sur la vallée. Ron et Hermione paraissaient avoir heurté un mur. Ils se figèrent pendant un instant, et puis s'effondrèrent, morts.

Un rire cruel résonnait sur les montagnes. L'ombre laissa place à l'obscurité la plus profonde. La vallée avait disparu, mais le plateau où ils s'étaient tenus auparavant demeurait. Harry se retourna lentement.

Voldemort se dressait juste derrière lui, riant. Il arracha la baguette des mains d'Harry.

"Tes amis se sont joints à moi," annonça-t-il. Ron et Hermione prirent place derrière Voldemort, vêtus en robes de Mangemorts, leur sourire reflétait leur malice. "Maintenant, c'est ton tour."

"Non," souffla Harry. Puis il cria, "Non!"

Ron et Hermione ricanèrent. Voldemort rejeta sa tête en arrière et riait encore.

Harry fut pris d'une crise de folie, avec un unique mot à l'esprit : tuer.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" s'écria-t-il, en pointant son doigt vers Ron, et le tuant.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" cria-t-il à nouveau, et Hermione était morte.

"_AVADA_-"

"JAMES!" hurla Peter.

James se réveilla avec un rai de lumière éclatante provenant du salon de Peter.

Il transpirait abondamment. Son T-shirt était trempé.

"Qu- Que s'est-il passé?" demanda James d'une voix étranglée. Il sentait son pouvoir en lui. Il était très fort, l'oppressait, l'étouffait.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar," expliqua Peter. "Je t'ai entendu et j'ai couru jusqu'ici. Les autres dorment encore."

"Qu'est-ce j'ai fait?" interrogea James, nerveux et haletant. Il sentait son pouvoir diminuer un peu, comme si sa culpabilité qui l'avait rattrapée avait fait des siennes.

"Tu hurlais, et tu as pointé ta main vers moi et as crié 'Abraa Kadabra', ou quelque chose comme ça, ou plutôt c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire, mais tu as seulement dit 'Abraa' avant que je t'arrête."

"Oh mon dieu," articula James, "Mon meilleur ami."

Il vit la fiole de pilules qui bombait odieusement son pantalon à coté du sac de couchage, et se précipita dessus. Il ne pouvait contenir ses sentiments d'horreur et de crédulité quant au 'presque meurtre accidentel' de son meilleur ami. Il rit comme un hystérique pendant qu'il s'efforçait d'ouvrir sa fiole.

"Tu sais," James était secoué d'un rire dément, "je t'attaquerai comme un serpent vicieux quand tu ne t'y attendras pas. Juste comme ça." Il ouvrit enfin sa fiole. Il continuait de rire. "c'est toujours contre toi. Comme un ennemi à qui tu ne peux pas faire confiance, mais qui est une partie de toi." James avala quelques pilules sans eau. " Je te demande seulement, comment je peux gagner face à ça? Ça va gâcher ta vie. Comme ça a gâché la mienne." Il avala encore quelques pilules. Son rire hystérique se transforma lentement en sanglots. "Oh mon dieu" il pleurait doucement, impuissant. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" James secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

"Shh," le consola Peter, "Tu es fatigué tout simplement. Retourne dormir. Nous réglerons tout ça demain matin."

James acquiesça et se glissa dans son sac de couchage. A travers le verre bleu foncé du flacon, il le regardait se remplir pilule après pilule.

"Voilà," dit Peter toujours en le calmant. "Maintenant dors. Je suis crevé aussi."

En vérité, Peter ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait seulement affirmer que quelque chose... clochait avec James, mais il était incapable de comprendre quoi. Il savait, cependant, que James ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant. Peter soupira. La meilleur chose à faire était probablement d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait connu James un peu moins de dix auparavant, et ils étaient comme des frères. Peter savait qu'il ne devait pas reparler de l'incident de cette nuit à moins que James ne relance le sujet lui-même. Oui, c'est la meilleure attitude à adopter.

"Bonne nuit," chuchota Peter à James endormi, et il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Mise à jour le 25.03.2013


	6. French Toasts et Jour d'école

_**disclaimer**_

toujours pareil, Harry Potter and Co ne m'appartiennent pas, l'intrigue non plus, et tous les éléments, qui ne sortent pas de l'esprit pourtant si créatif de Mrs JKR, grande nouvelle sont à **Adah**...

_**résumé**_

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James, aka Harry. Et l'ironie de l'histoire: Ron et Hermione sont dans la même ville. Vont-ils enfin se voir face à face?

* * *

**_¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤_**

**_Chapitre 6 : French Toast et Jour d'école_**

"Bonjour!"

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Le visage de Mrs Bollis était si proche du sien, et son sourire s'étendait jusqu'à ses deux oreilles.

"J'ai préparé du pain perdu! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?"

"Euh, oui, bien sûr," répondit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante, "Quelle heure est-il?"

"10h pile! Votre cher mari est déjà descendu. Ma chérie, on ne va pas somnoler aujourd'hui? Bonne chose que je vous réveille avant que tout le petit déjeuner soit englouti!"

"Merci..." dit Hermione, désirant retomber tout de suite dans le sommeil.

"Venez, venez! Debout debout debout ! levez-vous et brillez ! Mieux vaut se changer pour venir déguster un délicieux pain perdu. Allez!"

Mrs Bollis avait l'air excessivement excité par ce petit déjeuner. Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit et dévisagea sa vraiment-trop-joyeuse-hôte.

"Alors?" dit Mrs Bollis, en se calmant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione. "Alors? N'allez-vous pas vous habiller?"

"Euh, si bien sûr" balbutia-t-elle.

"Bien!", s'exclama Mrs Bollis. "je serai au rez-de-chaussée!" Et elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione soupira. Cette journée promettait d'être très longue. Au moins Ron et elle avaient décidé de rentrer en Angleterre bientôt.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle devait rechercher Harry, elle sauta du lit et arracha le Détecteur de Magie de la table de nuit.

Après l'avoir mis en marche et l'avoir observé pendant dix bonnes minutes, elle fronça les sourcils et le rangea. _Où peut-il bien être?_ se demandait-t-elle furieusement.

Elle s'habilla sans se presser et descendit les escaliers.

Le pain perdu et les bouteilles de sirop étaient empilés sur la table.

"Ginny et Daniel sont dehors, ils se promènent, alors il ne reste plus que nous ici." Hermione gémit intérieurement. "Nous" se composait de Ron et elle-même, plus M. et Mme Bollis. Hermione s'assit et se servit en pain perdu.

"Bonjour" dit Ron, l'embrassant sur la joue.

" 'jour" lui répondit-elle.

"Alors, comment avez-vous dormi?" demanda Mme Bollis.

"Assez bien, merci."

"Nous étions en train de parler de la récente promotion de Ron. Un travail bien mérité, comme je le disais."

Ron était un Auror. Il allait obtenir un poste au Ministère, comme son père, mais il fut détourné de ses occupations d'une part à cause de la guerre, et d'autre part parce qu'Harry s'obstinait à intervenir, et comme Hermione autant que lui avaient voulu supporter et protéger Harry, ils étaient devenus eux aussi Aurors. Ce travail prit le dessus sur Ron, il était venu à l'apprécier après la fin de la guerre. Il aimait rechercher des personnes disparues et des indices, traquer des criminels, et être un des plus puissants et respectés membre de la société.

Hermione avait été une Auror, mais peu après la guerre elle renonça, en partie parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce travail, et en partie parce que la guerre était terminée et Harry était parti alors elle manquait de motivation, et en partie parce que ça lui ravivait le souvenir qu'elle avait échoué en tant qu'Auror, qui avait mis Harry en danger, qui avait causé toute la peine d'Harry. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Ron et elle ne suivent pas les instructions d'Harry, mais pour aller là où _elle_ pensait qu'ils iraient.

Maintenant elle faisait partie de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard (_Quelle grande surprise! _se dit-elle) et, miracle parmi les miracles, elle était une des deux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus Lupin complétait le duo. Hermione et lui commencèrent à enseigner en même temps, lorsque chacun convainquit l'autre de se lancer, et ils étaient là depuis huit ans environ. Hermione pensait qu'il était assez surprenant d'enseigner les DCFM depuis huit ans sans le moindre accident. Elle initiait les premières et deuxièmes années, et Lupin les autres. Tout s'était arrangé en grande majorité parce que l'école pensait qu'il serait plus prudent pour Lupin de travailler avec des élèves plus matures "en raison de sa condition", lorsqu'ils l'avaient engagé.

"Un peu plus de pain perdu, chérie?" demanda Mrs Bollis.

"Eh bien euh," Hermione avait déjà fait le plein de pain perdu, mais pour être polie (_Bon, il en reste encore beaucoup..._) elle répondit, "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas."

Mme Bollis empila plusieurs tranches dans son assiette.

"Merci.."

"De rien, ma chérie"

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour se préparer à la visite de la ville.

"Nous devons vraiment sortir maintenant?" demanda Hermione, "J'ai l'estomac tellement rempli que je pourrais exploser."

Ron essaya de contenir un éclat de rire, mais en vain et il fut pris dans un véritable fou rire.

"Tu aurais dû voir la quantité de pain perdu que tu as avalé!" s'étouffa-t-il, "Mon dieu, Mme Bollis était ravie!"

Hermione foudroya son mari du regard. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre les mots "pain" et "perdu" ensembles dans la même phrase. Jamais.

Ron riait toujours à s'en tenir les côtes.

"Elle n'arrêtait pas de remplir ton assiette, et tu continuais de manger! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel!"

Le regard meurtrier d'Hermione changea le rire hystérique de Ron en un rire jaune.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai arrêté de rire. Tu vois? Il n'y a rien de drôle."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Sérieusement, ce n'est pas du tout amusant. Et je ne plaisante pas." Ron tenta de paraître sérieux. Il inspira profondément.

"Bien, maintenant," poursuivit Hermione, "Tu crois que je devrais me changer?"

"Oh oui," acquiesça-t-il.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Parce que ce que tu portes est probablement un peu tendu par tout le sirop et le pain que tu as dévoré ce matin!" Ron explosa dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant."

Ron s'assit sur le lit, en se tenant le ventre.

"Ron-" Hermione était exaspérée. "Il y a quelqu'un?" Puis finalement elle hurla, "RON!" et lui donna un grand coup sur la tête.

"Arrête de rire comme un fou!"

Ron se calma lentement.

"Merci"

Ils distinguèrent au loin la porte d'entrée se refermer.

"Je retourne juste à l'étage," dit une Ginny dont la voix tremblait.

Ils entendirent ses pas pressés et la porte claquer.

"Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire." s'interrogea Hermione au haute voix.

"Quelque chose ne tourne définitivement par rond," dit Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Ginny.

Hermione frappa à la porte. "Ginny. Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui," répondit la voix de Ginny de l'intérieur, étouffant un sanglot.

Ron ouvrit la porte.

Les yeux de Ginny étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" la questionna Ron.

"Rien."

"Viens là, Ginny," la consola Hermione, "Il est clair que quelque chose ne va pas bien."

"C'est juste que je me sens tellement affreuse. Nerveuse et confuse et- Et euh, vous pensez que je suis mauvaise si j'épouse Daniel?"

"Ginny, ça n'a pas de sens," répliqua Ron.

"Si, bien sûr. J'oublierais Drago si je me mariais avec Daniel."

Ron marmonna quelque chose comme "mauvais souvenirs de toute façon", mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus.

"Non," dit Hermione, fixant son mari, "Non, tu n'oublieras pas Drago si tu te remaries. Parce que si tu prends soin de Daniel, et que tu l'aimes, et tu seras heureuse avec lui, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Fais moi confiance, aussi longtemps que tu seras heureuse, Drago le sera aussi. Tu ne penses pas qu'il veuille voir du paradis, ou bien d'où qu'il se trouve, la femme qu'il aime malheureuse ? Non, il sera heureux pour toi. Drago sait que tu l'aimeras toujours et que tu ne l'oublieras jamais. _Je_ sais que tu l'aimes et que tu penseras toujours à lui. Même Ron le sait, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas."

Ginny sourit faiblement.

"Tu vois! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer."

Hermione serra Ginny dans ses bras. "Viens, Ron et moi avons encore besoin d'un guide pour Calgary."

Ginny hésita, mais n'ayant pas d'autre projet, elle essuya ses larmes et dit calmement, "D'accord. Hum, merci Hermione. Je suis sûrement un peu fatiguée."

"Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi tout simplement. Viens, Ron, on descend."

Ginny les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Et tous ensemble, M. et Mme Bollis, Daniel, Ron, Hermione, et une encore-incertaine-mais-cependant-toujours-optimiste Ginny sortirent explorer la ville.

James se réveilla tôt. En fait, il était seulement 4h30 du matin, dehors il faisait encore noir. Il mit ses lentilles, rassembla ses affaires, et sortit à pas de loup de chez Peter. Il prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Il réfléchit à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il essaya de justifier sa fuite de la boulangerie par le fait qu'il devait teinter ses racines, et se préparer pour la classe. Mais il savait que la vraie raison était son refus d'affronter son meilleur ami. James pensait que Peter était prêt à l'assaillir de questions auxquelles il ne tenait absolument pas à donner de réponse. Ou même y penser.

_A vrai dire, à partir de maintenant_, décida-t-il, _cette nuit n'a jamais existé. Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar, et je n'ai pas failli tuer mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon rêve, je ne connaissais personne dedans, et je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle des gens hurlaient des mots étranges et tenaient des bâtons. Il n'y a que ce monde de réel. Tout ça n'existe pas – ça n'existe pas_.

James se renfrogna. Il n'était pas capable de le dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire le "mot m-".Nier son passé et son rêve de la nuit précédente le laissèrent avec un sentiment de malaise.

James tourna dans le garage de son appartement. C'était un petit immeuble, avec seulement une douzaine de locataires. Le concierge était un vieil homme qui faisait tourner le complexe avec sa femme.

James approcha de son palier, chercha ses clés, et ouvrit. Son appartement était pourvu d'une petite cuisine, d'un salon d'un côté et de l'autre d'une chambre à coucher et de la salle de bain.

Dès que James entra, son chat, Luis, se précipita vers lui et courut autour de ses jambes, en miaulant.

"Ok, ok, shh," dit-il au chat.

Luis s'assit en face de James et l'observa avec ses grands yeux jaunes. James rit. Il se pencha et attrapa le chat gris.

"Et comment s'est passé ta nuit seul?" demanda-t-il à Luis, en le berçant.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas invité tes amis et organiser une petite fête."

Luis miaula, comme s'il lui répondait. James rit encore et embrassa son chat sur la tête avant de le reposer sur le sol.

Luis était en réalité plus un chaton qu'un chat. Il était âgé d'environ onze mois et de race 'Blue Russian'. Luis avait eu huit semaines lorsque Sarah, Jacob et Peter l'offrirent à James. Un cadeau parce que, comme Sarah disait, "Jamesie semblait toujours si seul et vivait à des années lumières de tout le monde, et par conséquent avait besoin d'un chat."

James s'était beaucoup attaché à Luis. Et le chaton était souvent son seul réconfort quand il sombrait dans "une de ses humeurs".

James jeta un poignée de croquettes pour chat dans la gamelle de Luis et ensuite se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour refaire sa couleur et se doucher.

Environ une heure plus tard James était désormais propre et ses cheveux uniformément brun. Il devait utiliser une quantité monumentale de teinture puisque sa couleur naturelle était un noir de jais. James enfila un jogging et un polo et prit place derrière son bureau pour préparer les cours de la journée.

C'était un beau jour calme, vraiment. Ils allaient corriger leurs devoirs, faire quelques exercices de maths, et finir par les exposé qu'ils ont à présenter pour clore la Soirée des Parents, qui était ce soir-là. Au moins ils avaient cours d'éducation physique pendant la journée, et donc un autre professeur pour s'occuper d'eux pendant ce temps.

Aux alentours de 7h30, James avala quelques pilules et quitta son appartement pour l'école vingt minutes en avance.

La journée était plutôt paisible, jusqu'à un débat dans lequel la classe prit part pendant qu'ils étaient supposés travailler sur leur projet cet après midi.

"Mr Potterson, ma carte du monde pue. C'est grave?" demanda Jason. La classe ricana à cette remarque. Jason était considéré comme le "clown de la classe", le fauteur de trouble.

"Non, Jason, ça ne 'pue' pas," le reprit James, "et s'il te plaît n'utilise pas ce mot pour décrire toi ou ton travail."

"Mais regardez ça! c'est répugnant! L'Amérique du Nord ressemble plus à un rocher qu'à autre chose, et l'Afrique est inexistante!"

Ses camarades riaient aux éclats, et James esquissa un sourire.

"Ouais, et mon exposé n'a pas l'air terrible non plus," ajouta un autre garçon prénommé Anthony.

"Les parents de qui voudraient voir ça?" s'exclama une fille.

Les élèves commencèrent à parler tous en même temps, comparant leurs œuvres, quizz, ou tests.

"Hey Mr Potterson," s'écria Jason, "si vous étiez un parent _ vous ne l'êtes pas, si? _ auriez-vous envie de jeter un œil là-dessus?"

"Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant, et oui, je serais ravi de voir tout votre travail. Si j'étais un des parents," répondit James.

"Nan, vous dites juste ça parce que vous êtes notre professeur," répliqua Anthony.

"Avez-_vous _déjà organisé une soirée pour vos parents dans votre école?" l'interrogea Jason.

La classe entière était silencieuse, curieux de sa réponse.

C'était étrange. James racontait ces aventures de jeunesse et les détournait en de merveilleuse histoires pour ses élèves (le récit était un peu déformée afin d'exclure toute magie). Il leur raconta son enfance à Poudlard (il appela l'école England Academy) et dans ce sens il vécut son passé de la manière dont il souhaitait l'avoir vécu. Libre du monde magique.

Mais James ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler de son oncle et sa tante, et encore moins de la mort de ses parents. Alors il prit l'option la plus rapide.

"Je ne pense pas que nous organisions ce type de réunion." Ses élèves se décomposèrent un peu lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'auraient pas droit à une histoire.

"Mais," James continua précipitamment, les enfants sourirent ; heureux d'entendre un nouveau conte, "Comme vous le savez, je suis allé dans un pensionnat. Alors ma famille, c'était en réalité juste mes meilleurs amis. Nous nous amusions tellement en faisant nos devoirs." Tous sans exception le fixèrent incrédule. "Quelques uns de nos devoirs, en fait. Hey, n'essayez pas ça chez vous, parce que nous ne finissions pas toujours tout bien, mais nous avions un cours où nous étions initiés à la psychologie, et nous devions noter nos rêves et les interpréter. Mes amis et moi, nous inventions toute sorte d'histoires!"

Et James se mit à leur raconter tout à propos de son cours de Divination, sauf qu'il l'avait remplacé par la Psychologie, et à propos du professeur, et comment elle soutenait que chacun des rêves de James présageaient sa mort, et combien ces heures de cours-là étaient hilarantes.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin de l'école, et James dut interrompre son histoire et hâter ses élèves à terminer leur travail. Ils eurent à peine le temps, et quittèrent la salle, comblant James d'au revoir et d'à bientôt.

La salle était silencieuse, et James sifflotait tandis qu'il disposait les panneaux sur les murs et déplia quelques chaises. _Yep_, pensa-t-il, _c'était une bonne journée_.

* * *

**mise à jour le 25.03.2013**


	7. Histoire d'amour et Cicatrices

_**Diclaimer**_

pour changer un peu, rien ne m'appartient, je traduis juste la fic de **Adah**, et les persos habituels sont à Mrs JKR ...

_**Résumé**_

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James, aka Harry. Et l'ironie de l'histoire: Ron et Hermione sont dans la même ville. Vont-ils enfin se voir face à face?

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**

_**Chapitre 7 : Histoires d'amour et Cicatrices**_

Remus Lupin était assis derrière son bureau en attendant que les premières années arrivent pour leur cours de DFCM.

Hermione ("Professeur Granger," elle avait gardé son nom de jeune fille pour enseigner, puisqu'elle avait commencé à donner des cours avant d'épouser Ron et il s'était avéré plus simple de ne pas changer de nom) était en voyage au Canada et un remplaçant était nécessaire pour la semaine qui précédait les examens. Elle choisit Lupin, en disant que c'était le plus facile et le moins coûteux, et, après moult discussions, l'école lui permit finalement de lui suppléer dans les plus petites classes.

Lupin était nerveux. Il savait que ça paraissait stupide, d'être effrayé par des enfants, après tout, les plus âgés étaient ses élèves, mais il n'était pas vraiment persuadé qu'il saurait s'y prendre avec des plus jeunes. L'apprécieraient-ils? Auraient-ils peur de lui? Comment réagiraient-ils?

Lupin voulait faire du bon travail. Il voulait montrer à l'école combien il était digne de confiance, et aux parents qu'il était inoffensif. Mais pour cela, les étudiants devaient l'aimer. Et c'est là que résidait son dilemme.

Lupin allait s'occuper des Gryffondors et des Serpentards aujourd'hui, et il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il n'y aurait pas de rivalité trop importante. C'était seulement des premières années, après tout.

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle.

"Où est le professeur Granger?"

"Qui est-ce qui va la remplacer?"

"Probablement l'homme là-bas!"

"C'est le prof des autres années, non?"

"Ouais, mais mon frère m'a dit qu'il était plutôt cool."

"Vraiment?"

"J'ai entendu qu'il enseignait ici avant. Harry Potter était même un de ses étudiants d'après ce que dit mon oncle. Mais ils l'ont renvoyé parce que les parents ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient pris en charge par un lou-"

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pourriez-vous gagner vos places maintenant, que le cours puisse démarrer!"

Les enfants allèrent lentement à leur place. La voix douce de Lupin avait un certain effet sur eux.

"Bien, je suis le professeur Lupin, et je dépanne le professeur Granger pour cette semaine."

Lupin s'aperçut que les élèves avaient envie de poser des questions, alors il se dépêcha de continuer, "Elle est actuellement au Canada en visite dans sa famille. Elle m'a informé que vous veniez de terminer l'étude de quelques sorts de défense mineurs, et elle voudrait que je vous les fasse réviser et que je vous apprenne le sortilège _Enervatum_. Bon, je pense que nous pourrions commencer maintenant." Lupin fit une pause. Les élèves ne paraissaient pas vraiment passionnés.

"Pourquoi ne nous présenterions nous pas en disant quel sort nous avons besoin de plus travailler, et, notre nom et maison," proposa Lupin. Aucune réaction. Lupin regarda sa montre, la sonnerie avait retenti depuis dix minutes déjà.

"Allons-y, c'est moi qui commence,"dit-il. "Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, Professeur Lupin pour vous, j'étais à Gryffondor lorsque j'étais élève ici. Et le sort que j'aurais le plus besoin d'utiliser est celui qui pousse le maximum d'élève à participer à mon cours." Quelques uns sourirent à cette tentative d'humour.

Une fille leva la main, hésitante.

Lupin soupira de soulagement.

"Oui," l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle se leva, "Bon, euh, mon nom est Patricia Abbot et je suis à Gryffondor, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour l'_Expelliarmus_." Elle se rassit et parut soulagée.

Lupin regarda autour de lui.

Un garçon agitait sa main pour se présenter.

"Oui?"

"Je suis Nathan Weasley, Gryffondor aussi, et le sortilège _Expelliarmus_ me pose quelques problèmes."

Lupin retint sa respiration, attendant un commentaire sarcastique de la part des Serpentards, comme "c'est parce que tu ne peux pas rattraper la baguette, Weasley!" ou "de l'aide? il n'est même pas capable de _jeter_ ce sort!". Mais ces remarques n'arrivèrent jamais, seules quelques paires d'yeux levés au ciel.

Soit les Serpentards étaient simplement fatigués, ou alors il s'agissait de la génération née après guerre, sans haine féroce contre leurs camarades de Gryffondor comme dans les classes supérieures dont s'occupait Lupin.

D'autres élèves se présentèrent, et bientôt toute la classe. Ils semblaient tous avoir besoin d'aide pour le même charme, _Expelliarmus_, et donc Lupin décida de leur faire une démonstration et de leur réexpliquer la théorie.

"Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire qui se sent prêt à lancer ce sort." Au fond un Serpentard leva la main.

"D'accord, venez devant et placez-vous à peu près là." Lupin dirigea le garçon environ 3m en face de lui.

"Maintenant, Stuart, c'est ça? oui, Stuart ici présent va essayer de me désarmer."

Stuart serra sa baguette et se concentra, la pointa vers celle de Lupin et prononça la formule. La baguette vola du poing de Remus jusqu'à la main de Stuart. La classe applaudit poliment.

"Maintenant, Stuart va nous expliquer comment il a fait."

Le gamin pâlit. "Euh, Professeur? Je suis supposé leur dire quoi ?"

"Oui, peu importe le nombre de fois que je leur explique comment réussir, les élèves ne comprendront jamais un concept aussi bien que si un élève lui-même le leur explique. Vas-y."

"Euh d'accord, vous visez l'objet que vous voulez faire venir à vous avec votre baguette, donc ici l'autre baguette, et vous vous imaginez en train d'attraper la baguette quand elle arrive vers vous. J'essaye de me représenter en train de la tenir," le garçon prit confiance en lui dès qu'il vit que ses camarades ne riaient pas et qu'en fait ils prenaient ses conseils au sérieux, "et puis je dis la formule dans ma tête, et après je la prononce clairement, avec un léger accent sur la deuxième syllabe, et un autre sur le -_ar_-. Mais vous ne devez pas arrêter votre concentration à ce moment-là, il est indispensable de penser au sortilège et à attraper la baguette jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez en main."

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils avaient compris.

"Merci Stuart," dit Lupin. "Tu peux retourner t'asseoir maintenant. Il s'agit d'un des sorts les plus utiles en défense, quels dégâts pourrait causer un sorcier sans sa baguette? Beaucoup de sorciers ont jeté ce sort afin de mettre fin à une bataille ou à une guerre."

"Comme Harry Potter?" demanda un élève.

"Peut-être, mais vous en apprendrez plus sur lui l'année prochaine? Maintenant-"

"Qu'_allons_ nous étudier l'année prochaine?" l'interrompit un autre.

"Il me semble l'histoire des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Les mages noirs et comment et pourquoi ils ont été vaincus."

"Le professeur Granger nous en racontera plus sur l'histoire de Drago Malefoy?" interrogea une Gryffondor.

Remus secoua la tête et poussa un soupir.

Pendant qu'Harry était encore connu en tant que "héros" de la Grande Guerre, l'histoire de Drago avait pris un tournant dont il aurait probablement été contrarié.

Il y avait beaucoup de héros de guerre, comme Dumbledore, Rogue ou Hagrid, et tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient encore des "héros de guerre" qui étaient conviés à prendre la parole dans des conférences et qu'on pouvait retrouver dans des livres à propos de la Grande Guerre, c'étaient vraiment Harry et Draco qui étaient considérés comme les grands . Le nom d'Harry était passé dans le langage usuel, et faisait même parti de certaines expressions, du style "pense à Harry" était une de celle à caser quand quelqu'un voulait abandonner, ou "Harry aurait été fier" quand quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose de courageux. Malefoy, quant à lui, était une des histoires les plus fréquemment racontée aux enfants le soir.

Il était connu en tant que "Grand Général" qui mena la guerre et éradiqua nombre de sombres créatures, personnes, Mangemorts. Il fut capturé – injustement, comme le dit la légende, bien sûr, - et pris en otage par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Son mariage avec Ginny et leur relation était devenue une sorte de nouveau "Roméo et Juliette", lorsque Malefoy rejoignit ceux qui combattaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avec une poignée seulement de Serpentards, il tomba amoureux d'une Gryffondor. Quand il fut pris en otage, il fut dit qu'il était le premier à avoir été assassiné – il avait le choix entre mourir ou joindre le côté obscur – et il mourut courageusement pour son pays et pour le monde, sa dernière pensée allant vers Ginny Weasley. Il était aussi célèbre pour avoir été le bras droit d'Harry tout au long de la guerre, et Draco aida et soutenut Harry jusqu'à la fin.

Malefoy était le "héros tragique" par excellence et Ginny et lui la plus populaire des histoires d'amour. Le couple était dans l'imaginaire des filles tout ce qu'une histoire d'amour avait de romantique, tout ce qu'elles aimaient. La légende avait évidemment étoffé et exagéré la réalité, bien sûr, avec les nombreux sauvetages de Ginny et les paroles courageuses de Draco au moment de sa mort, mais la plupart de l'histoire racontée était fondée.

_Oui_, songea Lupin, _Malefoy n'aurait définitivement jamais souhaité demeurer dans les souvenirs en tant qu'amoureux classique._

"Ouais," cria une autre fille, "j'espère que nous saurons tout de Ginny et lui."

"Pas question," réplique un Serpentard, "nous entendrons tout sur le combat final entre Harry Potter et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom."

"Non," dit une Gryffondor, "Malefoy."

"Potter," dit un Serpentard.

Lupin soupira et renonça. Il y avait une guerre ouverte entre les garçons et les filles.

"MALEFOY!"

"POTTER!"

"MALEFOY!"

"POTTER!"

Remus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il trouvait terriblement amusant que les garçons de Serpentard prennent parti pour Harry Potter, et les filles de Gryffondor pour Draco Malefoy. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé à l'époque où Lupin enseignait là il y a si longtemps déjà. (en fait, les filles avaient probablement un penchant pour Malefoy, mais c'était une autre histoire..)

"Ça suffit" s'écria le Professeur Lupin. "Je parlerai au Professeur Granger et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour m'assurer que vous apprendrez tout concernant Harry Potter _et_ Draco Malefoy." Remus sourit doucement. "Je lui dirai de vous donnez beaucoup de devoirs et de parchemins à rédiger sur les deux sujets."

La classe grogna et rit.

"Maintenant," ajouta Lupin, un sourire aux lèvres, "continuons nos sortilèges!"

La Soirée des Parents fut un succès. Tous les parents semblaient apprécier les projets de leur enfants et la rencontre avec "Mr Potterson".

Rien n'était allé de travers, ce qui était un profond soulagement pour James.

Il conduisit jusqu'à son appartement, sifflotant pour lui-même. Il ouvrit sa porte et entra en câlinant Luis. James appuya sur le bouton 'on' de son répondeur pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

_Bip_

. "Bonjour Mr Potterson, c'est le Cabinet Vétérinaire de Calgary, nous vous rappelons que votre chat doit faire un bilan de santé la semaine prochaine. Veuillez nous rappeler pour prendre rendez-vous."

_Bip_

. "Salut James, c'est moi, Peter. Euh, je serais dans les parages vers neuf heures, alors je pensais passer te dire bonjour. A tout à l'heure."

_Bip_.

_ Click_.

James regarda sa montre. Il était presque 9h.

Il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte, qu'il alla ouvrir.

"Salut, James," dit Peter.

"S'lut."

"Alors," dit Peter en entrant, "comment s'est passée cette Soirée avec les parents?"

"Bien," répondit James. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à Peter, à cause de la nuit précédente et de son presque meurtre.

"Tu sais," continua Peter, "je passais juste pour te demander si tu pouvais m'aider jeudi, pour le mariage, quand je devrais commencer les éclairs, et comme je sais que vendredi est le dernier jour d'école pour toi, alors je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas trop de travail."

"Je vois que tu as fait ton enquête," répondit sèchement James.

"Oh, allez James, viens. Emma et Jacob sont, euh... désespérant quand il s'agit de cuisiner, je veux dire, ils peuvent mixer ou mesurer des trucs, mais ils ne savent pas cuisiner le tout. J'ai besoin de toi."

"Je t'ai aidé dimanche, je crois," le taquina James.

"D'accord, d'accord. Si tu promets de m'aider, je te préparerai la tarte à la citrouille que tu demandes toujours."

"Marché conclu!"

"C'est malin..." grommela Peter, "ce n'est même pas la saison des citrouilles..."

James rit de bon cœur. "Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire une tarte à la citrouille maintenant, Peter," dit-il en souriant, "Je vais t'aider parce que tu es mon ami, et à cause de ça tu me devras une tarte extra-large!"

"Merci James," dit Peter d'un ton ironique, "c'est tellement gentil de ta part."

"C'est de tout ce dont tu voulais me parler?"

"Hm, non. Ma famille va passer le prochain Noël en Angleterre, et nous nous demandions si tu aimerais venir avec nous. Tout le monde te considère comme un membre de la famille, tu sais."

James pâlit. Il avait fêté chaque Noël avec les Harding, et il aimait être avec eux. James fixait Peter et il était sûr qu'il voulait qu'il vienne. Ils étaient vraiment comme sa famille. Presque chaque dimanche, tous les Harding et James se rassemblaient pour déguster un énorme déjeuner. Ils s'amusaient toujours autant. James aimait tous les membres de la famille, Peter, Ryan, Olivia, M et Mme Harding, et même tous les proches des Harding qu'il rencontrait.

Alors quand Peter lui demandait s'il désirait passer Noël avec eux en Angleterre, il ne devrait avoir aucun problème avec la réponse : oui. Mais James savait ce que représentait l'Angleterre. Son ancienne école, ses anciens amis, professeurs, même sa famille, où il ne restait plus que Pétunia, Dudley et sa femme. Sa vie entière, celle d'autrefois, était là-bas.

"Où en Angleterre?" demanda James.

"Hum, probablement à côté de Londres. C'est là que la famille espérait se rendre. Nous louerons un appartement, ou je ne sais quoi. Nous resterions deux semaines environ..." Peter finit sa phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'une question. Il rajoutait plus d'informations pour persuader James.

James soupira. Il était tiraillé entre deux propositions opposées. Il souhaitait aller avec les Harding, mais pas en Angleterre.

Il regarda son meilleur ami. _C'est seulement pour deux semaines_, pensa-t-il. _Je peux teindre mes cheveux avant de partir et prendre mes pilules une fois par heure. Je ne resterai qu'avec les Harding. Aller où ils iront, faire ce qu'ils feront. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me promener en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Et d'ailleurs ce sera Noël, et tout le monde sera avec sa famille, personne ne cherchera un grand disparu._

"Euh-" _Mais si seulement? _l'interrogea une voix embarrassante dans sa tête.

"Euh-" _Seulement deux semaines..._ dit une autre voix.

Peter observait James perplexe.

"Hm, Peter, je pense que je vais..." _devoir prendre une décision.._ "je vais venir." _Ffiou_.

"Génial!" s'exclama Peter. "Fais moi confiance, ca sera super."

"Merci beaucoup de m'inviter!"

"Hey, tu es comme un frère pour moi."

"Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas dîner?" proposa James. "Je sais pertinemment que Sarah est à son club de lecture, et donc que tu te retrouves tout seul."

"Mais qui de nous deux a mené son enquête ?" plaisanta Peter. "Bien sûr que je suis toujours partant pour un dîner gratuit. Si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes évidemment!"

"Pas du tout. J'ai juste à réchauffer la sauce tomate et faire cuire les pâtes. Ça prendra une dizaine de minutes." James sortit une casserole et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

Il revint auprès de Peter et continua, "Je dois aussi retirer cette cravate et cette veste. Voilà," James alluma la télévision en face de l'endroit où Peter s'était assis, "Mets moi au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde."

"Plus ce qui est heureux aussi," dit Peter souriant.

James trottina jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était à l'opposé du salon, et enfila un jogging.

Il n'avait pas encore de T-shirt au moment où Peter se retourna sur sa chaise pour dire quelque chose à James, lorsque Peter vit James dans l'entrebaillement la porte ouverte.

_Slam_! Peter tomba de sa chaise.

"Mon dieu, James!" cria-t-il, en se levant précipitamment. "Que diable s'est-il passé?"

James rapidement mit son T-shirt et sortit de la chambre.

"Excuse moi?"

"Ton dos. Ton dos-. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," marmonna James, rougissant de plus en plus.

"Eh! Tu dois savoir de quoi je suis en train de parler. Tu as des cicatrices partout sur le dos!"

"Je pense que je devrais mettre les pâtes dans l'eau.."

"Ne change pas de sujet. Tu fais ça tout le temps. Je te connais depuis presque dix ans maintenant, mais il y a des choses importantes que je ne sais pas à propos de toi. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais pudique que tu as toujours porté un T-shirt pour te baigner ou pour dormir. Qu'est-ce que tu caches?"

La télévision était encore en marche. Luis courut sous le canapé.

"Rien," dit James, grinçant des dents, "absolument rien."

James ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Peter agrippa son T-shirt et le lui retira, déchirant le vêtement et blessant James.

"Tu appelles ça rien!" demanda Peter hors de lui.

Le dos de James était tissé de cicatrices, légèrement relevées, tout le long de son dos. C'était une pagaille de lignes et de croix.

James devint rouge écarlate. "Pourquoi tu fais ça? pourquoi tu me poses ces questions?" explosa James.

"Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je ne sais rien de toi!" cria Peter.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir _ça_ sur moi."

"Et pourquoi pas? Mon amitié ne changeraient pas envers toi même si tu étais un criminel fugitif français, ou une rock star américaine complètement shootée. Ce qui me fera détourner mon amitié de toi est le fait que tu me fasses confiance ou non."

"Regarde," dit James, furieux, "Mon passé ne te concerne pas du tout. C'est terminé. C'est révolu. C'est parti. J'ai changé, et j'ai travaillé _extrêmement_ dur pour oublier ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'ai _pas _besoin que tu me rappelles tous ces mauvais souvenirs."

James n'avait pas ressenti cette colère depuis un long moment.

"Tout ce que je dis," continua Peter, encore furieux, "c'est qu'un tas de choses vraiment étranges se passent de temps et en temps, et tu ne fais assez confiance à personne pour les confier. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé de si grave, de toute manière? Et pourquoi es-tu si accro aux pilules que tu prends? Quoi que ce soit, ça n'a pas pu être _si_ terrible!"

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler. _Aucune idée._" James voyait à peine qu'il était tellement en colère.

_Calme-toi_, se dit-il sévèrement, _la colère n'est pas une bonne chose.. attention à ce qui pourrait se passer..._

James savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler plus longtemps.

"Peter, je pense que tu devrais y aller," dit-il calmement, essayant de garder un contrôle sur lui.

"Oui, je ferais mieux," répondit Peter sèchement.

Peter rassembla rapidement ses affaires et sortit directement de l'appartement.

Dès que la porte claqua, la télévision explosa dans un mélange d'étincelles et de fumée. La fureur de James et sa puissance avait tiré le meilleur de lui.

James était debout au milieu du désordre, complétement immobile. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses pilules, et en avala un grand nombre. Il s'affala sur le canapé, las. Luis rampa de dessous le sofa et sauta à côté de James. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Il regarda sa fiole, et d'un geste automatique il caressa Luis qui ronronnait.

Et du plus profond de lui ressurgissaient les souvenirs qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'enfouir. Les souvenirs de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, maintenant disparu.

* * *

_**Mise à jour le 25.03.2013**_


	8. Miroirs et Etranges Paroles

_**Disclaimer**_

rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR ou Adah, je ne suis que la traductrice...

**_Résumé_**

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James, aka Harry. Et l'ironie de la situation : Ron et Hermione sont dans la même ville. Vont-ils enfin se retrouver face à face?

* * *

**¤¤¤ Hidden Beneath ¤¤¤**

_**Chapitre 8 : Miroirs et Etranges Paroles**_

C'était pendant leur sixième année qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Harry et Draco.

Et c'était la plus étranges des amitiés.

C'était comme si pendant tout le temps qu'ils s'étaient haïs, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi.

Quand Harry se trouvait dans les parages de Draco, c'était tout un spectacle. Il était un Gryffondor, Draco était un Serpentard. Harry était l'ennemi juré de Voldemort, et toute la famille de Draco était indissociable du cercle de Voldemort. Harry prenait partie pour la fameuse lutte contre les jeunes riches, se battant pour tout ce qui était juste, Draco était du côté des gosses pourris gâtés qui terrorisaient les plus faibles qu'eux.

Mais voilà exactement ce que c'était- une pièce, un show.

En vérité, ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Ils s'efforçaient de se montrer à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait d'eux, ils essayaient d'accomplir ce qu'ils devaient, ils essayaient tous les deux de découvrir _qui_ gravitait autour d'eux, et _quelles_ relations les liaient.

Et, pour eux, six ans avaient été nécessaires pour apprendre à se connaître. Bien sûr rien n'avait été décidé à l'avance.

Et leur amitié grandissait en secret – même pour eux – et ce, pendant un moment.

En fait, cette amitié naissait à travers des plaintes et des paroles étranges, plus qu'inhabituelles.

Harry se faufila hors de son dortoir; plus difficilement qu'à ses habitudes compte tenu du nombre d'Aurors, et, Carte des Marauders en main, il se mit en route dans les couloirs.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Hagrid les avait prévenu que le Miroir du Rised était de retour à Poudlard, et Harry était déterminé à le trouver une nouvelle fois. Il éprouvait le besoin de revoir ses parents, de se souvenir qui il était.

Harry se déplaçait bien à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité et doucement il ouvrait chacune des portes devant lesquelles il passait.

Il savait que c'était une chose stupide, les portes pouvaient facilement grincer, ou même commencer à rire ou à crier, et errer au hasard comme ça était une voie toute trouvée pour se faire attraper, d'autant plus avec la sécurité qui avait été renforcée. Mais tous ces doutes ne l'arrêtaient pas. La perspective de voir son père et sa mère était une pensée trop forte pour résister. Et puis, devant lui, il vit la porte d'une pièce qu'il avait si souvent visitée pendant sa première année. La pièce qui autrefois hébergeait le miroir. Pouvait-elle être, encore une fois, utilisée dans le même but?

Harry avança lentement vers la porte, tourna silencieusement la poignée, et entra. Et là dans le coin, il remarqua un objet de la forme du miroir, un drap blanc jeté dessus.

Harry monta les deux marches de pierre, contourna un chaise brisée et enjamba un vieux gant, les yeux fixés sur le miroir fantomatique.

La poussière avait récemment été soulevée, et Harry s'avançait prudemment dans le passage sans poussière, prenant soin de ne pas laisser de traces de pas.

Il continua jusqu'à la forme du miroir, se dressant dans le coin le plus sombre. Harry tira doucement le drap, il tomba sans bruit en un seul mouvement, et évidemment, dessous il trouva le Miroir du Rised.

L'excitation lui tournait la tête.

Il s'assit sans bruit en face du miroir, fixant d'abord son reflet, puis au-dessus, derrière lui. Il vit ses parents.

Ils n'avaient pas vieilli. Sa mère le saluait encore de la main, son père souriait toujours. Toute la famille Potter se trouvait derrière James, et les Evans derrière Lily. Harry distinguait même Pétunia dans un coin.

Harry respirait maintenant plus à son aise, sachant que son plus profond désir était toujours de voir sa famille, et non de sauver le monde ou une autre folie comme ça.

Il était assis là, à fixer le miroir, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit soudain le fasse sursauter. Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry s'élança derrière le miroir, accroupi dans le triangle formé par deux murs de pierre et l'arrière du miroir.

"Quel idiot! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" demanda une voix furieuse de l'autre côté de la pièce. Heureusement, celui qui prononçait ces mots paraissait trop en colère pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel autour de lui.

"Je- je-" bégaya une voix tremblante.

"Tu quoi? Tu t'es tourné au ridicule? Tu m'as fait honte? Tu as royalement foutu le camp devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Parce que c'est à ça que ça ressemblait."

Harry entendit un coup de poing et une chute.

"Regarde toi! Tu es pitoyable, étendu là sur le sol. A quoi pensais-tu? Sais-tu seulement qui tu es? Sais-tu quelle est ta destinée? Pourquoi tout envoyer en l'air à cause de ta stupidité? Tu déshonores le nom des Malefoy," cracha la voix.

Celui qui gisait sur le sol gémit faiblement.

"Tu vas y retourner la semaine prochaine. Il y aura une autre réunion, et je serai là à huit heures précises avec un autre portoloin de Rogue. Tu obéiras ! à moi et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il t'apposera Sa marque. _Compris_?"

Un léger oui résigné provint du garçon qu'Harry présuma être Draco Malefoy.

"Bien," dit l'homme, "je serai là-bas la semaine prochaine, même heure, et tu m'y rejoindras."

L'homme ramassa quelque chose sur le sol, murmura un sort, et partit.

Malefoy grogna et se redressa. Et ensuite tout redevint silencieux.

Un silence de mort régna pendant un si long moment qu'Harry pensa que Malefoy devait avoir quitter la pièce. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens pour Harry, il aurait entendu la porte s'ouvrir ou d'autres bruits, mais il tendit l'oreille et ne perçut aucun son.

Alors Harry sortit lentement de sa cachette et fit quelques pas.

Et là, à l'opposé de la pièce, près de la porte, Malefoy était assis contre un mur en pierre, la tête inclinée en arrière, les yeux clos. Harry tenta de sauter dans son coin caché, mais il tomba et renversa une table dans sa chute.

Le vacarme fut soudain et assourdissant.

"Qui est là?" murmura Malefoy.

Harry se donna mentalement une gifle. _Imbécile.. tu as une cape d'invisibilité, sers-t-en!_ Il se drapa rapidement de sa cape et se leva.

Malefoy regarda autour de lui, lança un regard appuyé sur le bureau à terre, et puis referma les yeux.

Harry le dépassa calmement. Il n'aurait pas été capable de le voir, mais maintenant que Harry regardait Malefoy, il réalisa qu'il était désespéré au plus au point. Et il paraissait souffrir énormément.

Ses cheveux et ses vêtements était complètement désordonnés et froissés – sa robe déchirée par endroit – et il était facile de voir qu'il était couvert de boue. Un œil au beurre noir se formait et du sang s'écoulait de la plaie sur sa joue.

Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Quelque chose dans l'attitude si défaitiste de Malefoy déconcertait Harry. Le garçon habituellement si fier et confiant était désormais froissé et fatigué, et semblait vidé de toute sa dignité comme si quelqu'un lui avait volé et s'était enfuit avec.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il espionnait quelque chose d'interdit. Il observait son ennemi, qui jamais ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion de surprise ou de bouleversement sur son visage, et maintenant vivait un de ses moments les plus dégradants.

Harry avança de quelques pas pour essayer d'échapper à cette situation, et prétendre le plus tôt possible que rien n'était arrivé, mais sa conscience prit le dessus.

_Regarde le_, dit-elle, ___il est blessé, visiblement il revient juste de la cérémonie de la Marque des Ténèbres, et il n'a pas reçu cette marque, ce qui signifie qu'il a probablement été exposé au Doloris._

_Mais c'est Malefoy..._

_Il doit y avoir de nombreuses raisons qui expliquent qu'il n'a pas reçu la marque. Manifestement il est du bon côté -_

_Impossible, pas Malefoy._

Harry était cloué sur place tant que continuait son débat intérieur.

_-Mais en ces temps de guerre_, insista sa conscience, ___le côté du Bien accepte qui il peut. Il ne se sentirait pas bien en sachant qu'il y avait une chance d'avoir un nouvel allié contre Voldemort, et encore moins une personne qui pourrait devenir puissant et destructeur, et que le "grand Harry Potter" l'a évincé._

_-Mais c'est un Malefoy..._

_-Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Qu'y a-t-il de si haïssable en lui? Maintenant qu'il ne supporte pas ardemment les Mangemorts et ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres, il est possible qu'il ne soutienne pas Voldemort, ce qui veux dire que la seule raison de le haïr s'est envolée._

_-Non, c'est un gamin gâté._

_-C'est excusable. Regarde son père, sa famille, sa vie chez lui._

-Tu___ aurais pu finir comme ça aussi._

_-Hm, je suppose qu'il serait difficile d'ouvrir la porte sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien..._

_-Et Hermione t'a appris quelques sorts de Guérison._

_-Bien, mais je vais juste lui parler... poliment, promis._

Et avec cette idée en tête, Harry enleva sa cape. Malefoy avait toujours les yeux fermés. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort..._

Harry toussa pour se faire remarquer. Malefoy ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Et le vision d'Harry ne le surprit que modérément.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Euh, rien. Et toi?" Harry ne savait pas exactement comment commencer une conversation avec le garçon en face de lui sans élever la voix.

"Je prépare une fête en douce. Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que ça donne?"

"Oh désolé" _C'était une première... une excuse faite de plein gré à Malefoy_."euh, j'ai entendu que tu étais allé à une cérémonie de la Marque des Ténèbres."

"Bien joué Potter, tu as gagné. Un portoloin a été installé _illégalement_ dans cette pièce, alors mon père et moi avons pu nous rendre à une réception et prendre le thé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant arrive l'heure où le détective-héros, toi, traîne le coupable, moi, directement dans le bureau du directeur."

"Arrête, Malefoy, j'essayais seulement d'être poli-"

"Bien, tu as choisi le meilleur moment pour avoir une séance d'échanges polis. Voilà, d'abord je te dirai tout à propos de mon froid-comme-la-glace de père et comment je me suis retrouvé sur la liste noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ensuite tu me raconteras comme c'est merveilleux d'avoir et des amis et la célébrité et la gloire."

"Mais-"

"Va-t-en et laisse moi seul."

Harry se tourna pour s'en aller, mais la curiosité prit le dessus sur lui et se dit qu'une question ne lui causerait pas de tort.

"Malefoy, pourquoi n'as-tu pas reçu la Marque?"

"Alors tu as 'surpris' ça aussi?" Malefoy devenait de plus en plus cynique et glacial.

"Ok, tes affaires sont tes affaires. C'était rude, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je vais te laisser maintenant."

"Pas ton intention? Bien sûr que c'était ton intention. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi le gars qui s'est vanté pendant six ans d'être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, a finalement eut la chance de le rejoindre et dit non. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Je vais te le dire. Parce que j'ai vu finalement ce que je voulais être, et je ne voulais plus ça. Allez, dis-le. Je sais que tu le veux. 'Je te l'avais dit', voilà ce que tu brûlais de dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

Malefoy rit doucement, d'un rire sans joie. "N'est-ce pas étrange, Potter," continua Malefoy, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Harry, "que j'ai eu enfin la chance de me prouver que j'étais un des parasites les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que je l'ai complètement bousillée. Je veux dire, même quand j'aurai la Marque la semaine prochaine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me fera plus jamais confiance à cause de ce soir."

"Alors il va te graver Sa Marque la semaine prochaine?"

"Pas avec ma volonté," grinça Malefoy.

"Tu sais, je pourrais faire disparaître ces blessures en moins d'une seconde."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. D'ailleurs, c'était le sortilège du Doloris, et tu ne sauras pas comment guérir ça."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais une fois de plus, il n'aurait pas souhaité que Malefoy le soigne s'il avait été à sa place.

Oh eh bien. Harry pointa visiblement sa baguette sur Malefoy et murmura un sort qu'Hermione lui avait enseigné moins de deux jours auparavant pour l'aider à guérir les effets du Doloris.

Malefoy parut instantanément un peu plus en forme.

"Tu sais, tu es vraiment un bâtard sournois," dit Malefoy.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, feignant l'innocence.

"Oh, la ferme," Malefoy se dressa sur ses pieds et fixa Harry. "Merci quand même."

Un silence vraiment gênant s'installa.

"je vais y aller maintenant," dit Harry.

"Ouais."

Ils quittèrent la pièce en silence, ayant conclut un accord tacite pour ne _jamais_, ô grand _jamais_, mentionner cette rencontre ou son contenu à qui que ce soit.

Le lendemain Malefoy et Harry agirent comme si rien n'était arrivé. En fait, ils ne jouèrent même pas la comédie. Ils se _convainquirent_ eux-mêmes que rien n'était arrivé.

Tout était normal.

Cette nuit encore Harry gagna furtivement la salle où le Miroir du Rised était entreposé, et passa d'autres nuits blanches en compagnie de ses parents. Il continua dans cette voie pendant trois jours. Harry manquait affreusement de sommeil, et Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient. Ils présumèrent qu'Harry rêvait encore de Voldemort et commençaient à se poser des questions. Harry ne voulait pas partager ça avec eux. Pour de nombreuses raisons inexplicables, il ne voulait pas que ses meilleurs amis sachent pour le Miroir. Il se souvint lors de sa première année quand il montra le Miroir du Rised à Ron, et comment il ne vit pas les parents d'Harry, mais son plus profond désir, et Ron ne pouvait s'en approcher. De la même manière qu'Harry, Ron désirerait s'asseoir devant le miroir pendant des heures.

_Je suis sûrement égoïste_, pensa Harry.

Il revint une fois de plus cette nuit-là, pour contempler ses parents.

Ce fut longtemps après avoir ôter le drap du Miroir et s'être installer devant celui-ci, qu'il entendit un toussotement dans l'ombre derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fixa intensément les ombres, essayant de distinguer quiconque aurait pu s'y dissimuler.

Toux, toux plus pénible, halètement.

"Bien - (tousse) - je ne peux - (halète) - le refaire!" Malefoy sortit de derrière un bureau en trébuchant, toussant et essuyant ses manches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Harry, furieux.

"Non, - (tousse) - une question plus appropriée serait : Que fait la cible préférée du Seigneur des Ténèbres à se sauver – (tousse) - depuis trois jours maintenant, et à s'asseoir devant un miroir toute la nuit?"

"Tu m'as observé?"

"Ouais, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as un sacré ego, Potter."

"Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Et tu n'as pas non plus répondu à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'observais?"

"Je vais te proposer un marché. Je te dis pourquoi je suis ici, et tu satisfais ma curiosité en me racontant ce que diable tu peux bien faire."

"D'accord... marché conclu!"

"Je t'ai espionné parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais présent la nuit où mon père et moi étions là."

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir posé la question?"

"D'un, je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien, et de deux, tu n'aurais probablement pas répondu à ma question. Maintenant tu y es obligé."

"Tu n'en as rien à faire."

"Arrête Potter, tu oublies notre marché."

"Je regarde dans un miroir."

Draco sembla sceptique et plutôt irrité.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien. Ce miroir montre le plus profond désir d'une personne."

"Et?"

"Et c'est le seul moyen que j'aie d'être réuni avec mes parents."

"Je ne suis pas. Je pensais que tes parents étaient morts, Potter."

Harry grimaça. Malefoy restait toujours le même Malefoy. "Réfléchis. Allez. Désir le plus cher, ma famille. Saisis?"

Malefoy leva un sourcil. "Vraiment?"

"Oui."

"Et tu es venu ici nuit après nuit à contempler un miroir parce qu'il te montre tes parents et ta famille avec toi, comme tu es maintenant, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

"C'est assez obsédant."

"Tu ne comprends pas" dit-il sèchement, "Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, c'est une famille. Bien sûr, chaque été je retourne chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais ce n'est pas une famille. J'ai seulement une maison bien protégée avec trois des pires moldus de la planète. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir à la fin de ma première année?" Harry s'agitait de plus en plus, et Malefoy recula d'un pas, surpris par la soudaine explosion d'émotions, "ils m'ont enfermé dans une chambre, mis sous clé ma baguette, mon balai et mes livres, placé des barreaux aux fenêtres – des _barreaux_, et m'ont traité comme un esclave. Et après cinq ans? Qu'ont-ils à faire que je me sois presque fait tuer? Que j'ai été torturé? Que j'ai probablement fait une dépression cet été? La famille, ce sont les gens qui vous aiment et qui prennent soin de vous, et je n'ai pas ça. Mais tu ne comprends pas."

"Moi? Je ne _comprends_ pas?" c'était au tour de Malefoy de se mettre en colère, "comment tu peux dire ça? tu as vu mon père, la façon dont il me traite. Il se fout comme de son premier chapeau si je tombe raide mort maintenant ou si je me change en cafard. Tout ce qui l'obsède c'est si je 'fais honneur au nom de Malefoy' ou non. Je ne _veux_ même pas devenir un Mangemort. Tu dis que la famille est composée des gens qui t'aiment et qui prennent soin de toi. Tu _possèdes_ tout ça. Tu as tes amis. Tu as une famille d'amis. Bon dieu, le monde entier t'aime!"

"Tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort?"

Tout à coup les garçons entendirent une voix s'approcher.

"Vite, Malefoy, par ici!" Harry fit signe à Malefoy de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Malefoy ne broncha pas. Ils allèrent vers le mur et essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Rusard entra dans la salle une lanterne à la main. Il balaya l'espace du regard, mais il se retourna et s'en alla.

Harry et Malefoy retenaient leur respiration. Finalement, Harry retira sa cape.

"Rusard a manqué sa proie," commenta Malefoy.

"Il n'a plus autant d'occasion de fouiller le château qu'avant, depuis que l'école accueille des Aurors," dit Harry.

"Certainement."

"Attends, je suis égoïste. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul au monde qui a perdu ses parents. Je veux seulement un semblant de famille, je suppose, en fait ça en devient presque obsédant."

Malefoy ricana. "Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents."

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de comprendre où Malefoy voulait en venir avec cette remarque.

"Nous nous haïssons tellement, mais nous finissons dans la même pièce, à tenir une conversation poli. Je pense que nous sommes trop fatigués pour commencer à nous battre, mais je ne sais pas. En fait, je pense que je viens d'avoir une révélation, à cause du manque de sommeil. Tu n'as aucune famille, mais la plupart des gens t'aime. J'ai une famille, mais personne ne m'aime."

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de la 'révélation' de Malefoy. Alors il n'ajouta rien.

Malefoy se plaça en face du miroir. "Ha!" s'exclama-t-il en découvrant son reflet, "et nous avons aussi le même désir. Tu peux voir ça? le miroir me montre entouré de ma famille, et mon père me sourit, il est fier de moi. La preuve que j'ai raison."

"Je ne t'ai pas contredit," répondit sombrement Harry.

"Ah, mais je crois que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi." Malefoy sembla revigoré par cette nouvelle idée. "Ok, avance toi et dis moi en quoi nous sommes différents."

Harry foudroya Malefoy du regard, rejetant ce qu'il était en train de réaliser. "C'est simple. Tes cheveux sont blond platine, les miens sont noirs."

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Quelle superficialité! Allez, quelque chose de significatif."

"Je pense que tu veux juste te disputer."

"Non, je te défie. Réfléchis à quelque chose qui ruinerait mes arguments. Vas-y."

"Bien. J'en ai un. On n'attend pas de toi que tu sauves le monde. Ooh, en voilà un autre. Tu n'as pas un maniaque dérangé assoiffé de sang et de meurtres obsédé à te tuer. Et que penses-tu de celui la: ta petite vie ne met pas tes amis en danger permanent."

" Je peux faire un parallèle pour chacun de tes arguments. Un, on _attend_ que je devienne un Mangemort et que j'aide à gagner la guerre, alors dans un sens on attend de moi que je sauve le monde, des _moldus_. Deux, mon père est un maniaque cinglé et meurtrier, et il _voudra_ me tuer si je ne me montre pas mardi prochain. Et trois, je n'ai aucun ami, alors ma vie _peut_ les mettre en danger, je n'en ai aucune preuve."

"Alors tu ne deviendras pas un Mangemort?"

"Tu mets le doigt dessus, Potter, voilà une autre similitude. Aucun de nous deux ne veux devenir Mangemort."

"Ça suffit," coupa Harry sèchement, "Réponds à ma question. Est-ce que tu soutiens Voldemort?"

Il y eut un silence. Malefoy sembla légèrement surpris d'entendre le nom de Voldemort.

"Pourquoi je te le dirais?" demanda Malefoy d'un ton arrogant. Le changement d'humeur entre le Malefoy momentanément excité et le Malefoy une fois encore arrogant était tranchant, un total revirement.

"Parce que je peux t'aider à échapper à ton destin de Mangemort, et à rejoindre le bon côté dans la guerre. Alors tu ne seras pas coincé au milieu, ou du mauvais côté."

Pendant une infime seconde Malefoy parut espérer, mais cela passa.

"Ça ne fonctionnerait pas," dit-il sombrement, "Mon père est déterminé. Tu ne peux rien faire."

"Bien, pourrais-tu me raconter pourquoi tu ne veux pas être un Mangemort?" demanda Harry, exaspéré.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu vois le monde en noir et blanc, en bien et en mal. Les décisions sont faciles pour toi. Ne pas être un Mangemort parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ton ennemi juré et incarne le mal absolu. Rejoindre Dumbledore et les Aurors parce que tu dois venger tes parents. Toute décision est si simple pour toi. Mais moi, j'ai une famille qui touche à la magie noire depuis des générations. En fait, je crois que la dernière personne qui s'est opposé à un mage noir a été renié et tué par sa propre famille. Je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça. Et si je le fais, _si_, ensuite je devrais probablement tuer un membre de ma propre famille. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que de 'rejoindre le bon côté', Potter."

"Oh," dit Harry avec profondeur.

"Et l'unique raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas être un Mangemort est parce que je ne veux être l'esclave de personne. J'ai vu les autres Mangemorts à cette cérémonie. Ils tremblaient à la mention du nom de Voldemort. Ils reculaient en sa présence. Ils acceptaient ses coups et ses sorts comme des chiens. Bon sang, ils l'appelaient même _Maître_. C'est révoltant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est à moins d'avoir été présent."

"Hm, Malefoy?" l'interrompit Harry, "Moi si"

"Quoi?"

"J'étais là-bas. Tu te rappelles? Cinquième année? Voldemort ressuscité? Cédric mort? Ça te rappelle quelque chose?"

"Ouais, évidemment. Je veux dire, en général, pas seulement pour toi. _Tout le monde_ peut ne pas y croire jusqu'au moment où ils sont allés là-bas. C'est mieux?"

"Ouais, quoi qu'il en soit, continue."

"Avec quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être un Mangemort. Tu disais qu'ils étaient révoltants."

"Oh, oui. Je veux dire, je veux être mon propre maître. Avoir mon libre-arbitre. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord pour laisser tous les moldus se mélanger avec nous, comme quelques personnes de ton côté le souhaitent, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'assassiner tous les sorciers qui ont du sang moldu dans les veines est une bonne idée. Alors tandis que je n'adhère pas totalement au côté de Dumbledore, je suis encore moins d'accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la seule option qui s'offre à moi est de me dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, de nettoyer et purifier la race des sorciers, mais cela n'est seulement pas possible. S'il voulait ouvrir son petit 'cercle de sorciers purs', je ne m'opposerais pas, mais tous les 'laissez moi, je veux dire nous, dominer le monde', cela n'a aucun sens. On ne peut pas tuer tous les sorciers ayant du sang moldu. C'est énorme et ça ne rendrait pas notre race plus 'pure'.

Harry remarque qu'une nouvelle fois Malefoy semblait s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'à Harry.

"En plus, cet homme est un paradoxe vivant," poursuivit Malefoy, "Il ordonne à ses disciples de tuer les Sangs-de-Bourbe, mais du sang moldu coule dans ses propres veines. De sa mère, je pense. _Neville_ mérite plus sa vie que lui, si on s'en tient à sa doctrine. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas être dans cette situation. Jamais. Une fois me suffit. Tous les cimetières et le sang et les ténèbres et la torture- Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà tout ça." Malefoy esquissa un petit sourire forcé. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Oui"

"Dis-moi, combien de fois au juste tu _as_ été face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

"Voldemort?"

Malefoy tressaillit. "Oui, qui d'autre?"

"Cinq fois, je crois. Mais la deuxième, c'était en quelque sorte la moitié de son visage, et la troisième c'était son visage passé, et la quatrième c'était une reconstitution de son visage, et la cinquième fois, eh bien, ce visage devenait seulement de plus en plus laid."

"Comment tu peux plaisanter avec ça? Entrevoir juste une partie de lui était assez terrifiant pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je développe un sens de l'humour tordu."

Malefoy se plongea dans ses pensées et la pièce demeura silencieuse plusieurs minutes.

"Très bien, Potter," commença-t-il férocement, après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées, "Écoute moi."

Harry fut surpris une fois encore par ce changement de comportement.

"Je ne veux pas répéter un mot d'une de nos conversations, débats, quoi que nous ayons partager dans cette pièce, en dehors de cette pièce. Tout ce que nous avons dit ici reste ici. Compris?"

"Euh, bien sûr."

"Bien."

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

"Et?" le poussa Harry, un instant plus tard.

"Je suis pratiquement prêt à me tuer moi-même pour ce que je vais te demander," marmonna Malefoy. Et puis, alors qu'il rassemblait son courage, il dit, "Tu sais, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ici que je t'ai suivi. Et je voulais te demander depuis quelque temps maintenant," il trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures, "tumaiderasàrejoindretoncôté? Je veux dire," il continua précipitamment, "non pas que je sois d'accord avec ce que tu combats, mais parce que je ferais tout pour ne pas devenir esclave de ce _serpent_."

Harry sourit largement. Oh, il avait clairement entendu Malefoy, bien sûr. Mais c'était trop bon pour laisser passer une occasion pareille. "Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir bien entendu, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"J'ai dit," grinça Malefoy, les dents serrées, "j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Comment je m'assure que tu n'es pas un agent double, ou un truc de ce genre?"

Malefoy était surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry ne répondrait pas oui immédiatement. "Je- je-, je suppose que tu ne peux pas." Le garçon était perdu, démuni de tout espoir.

Harry explosa de rire. Il rit si fort, que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

L'expression de Malefoy passa du désespoir au soulagement, à la colère en moins de deux secondes.

"C'est- (il renifla) tellement- (rire) drôle!" Harry était pris de fou rire.

"Si tu tenais vraiment à ta vie, Potter, tu ferais mieux de la fermer tout de suite."

"Je suis- (rire) désolé, mais, cette expression sur ton visage est tellement (rire)- inestimable!"

Harry se reprit à rire de manière hystérique.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Je viens vers toi pour de l'aide, et voilà ce que je récolte. Un dément en plein fou rire!" En vérité, Malefoy était soulagé qu'Harry se mette à rire au lieu de lui dire un non franc, mais sa fierté fut méchamment heurtée, d'abord venir vers Harry afin d'obtenir son _aide_, pour toutes ces choses, et ensuite se faire rire au nez.

Harry se calma encore. "Écoute Malefoy, je dois te dire," gloussa-t-il, "j'emporte toujours un scrutoscope dans ma poche, et il ne s'est pas déclenché une fois ce soir. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider à ne pas devenir Mangemort. Je voulais juste te donner une réponse que tu n'attendais pas."

"C'était stupide." Malefoy était naturellement amer. "Et pourquoi amener un scrutoscope dans ton pyjama?"

Harry reprit instantanément son sérieux. "Je le garde toujours à côté de mon lit."

"Tu es parano."

"Non, il y a juste un monstrueux serpent psychopathe qui essaye de me tuer."

"Tu es cinglé."

"Tu veux mon aide ou non?"

"Oui."

"D'accord, et nous nous retrouvons ici demain à minuit. Je vais essayer de réfléchir à un plan pour t'éviter la cérémonie de mardi."

"Bien. Et souviens-toi, pas à mot de ce que nous avons dit ou allons dire."

"Compris."

Et silencieusement, Harry et Draco quittèrent la salle pour regagner leur dortoir et passèrent ce qui restait de leur nuit à dormir.

* * *

_**Mise à jour 25.03.2013**_


	9. Plans et Pilules

**_Disclaimer_**

alors pour la énième fois : fic de Adah, persos d'elle-même ou de mdame J.K.R, traduction de moi... et pas d'argent gagné sur quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec cette fic

**_Résumé :_**

Après une nuit riche en événements dix ans plus tôt, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry Potter a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit-là ? Un seul homme connaît la réponse : un enseignant nommé James, aka Harry. Et l'ironie de la situation : Ron et Hermione sont dans la même ville. Vont-ils enfin se retrouver face à face?

* * *

*** * * HIDDEN BENEATH * * ***

**_Chapitre 9 : Plans and Pills_**

La nuit suivante, Harry sortit pour rejoindre Malefoy. Mais tandis qu'il traversait la Salle Commune, il entendit une voix lui demander, "Harry Potter, où donc penses-tu te rendre?"

Harry se retourna et se trouva face à une Ginny-très-énervée-Weasley.

"Euh, Ginny, salut, j'allais juste, euh, chercher un petit quelque chose à manger."

" Ouais, bien sûr. C'est ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière?"

" Tu m'as espionné?"

" Oui, depuis trois nuits maintenant."

" C'est la semaine 'Espionnez Harry Potter' ou quoi? Pourquoi tout le monde fourre son nez dans mes affaires?"

" Parce que des gens restent éveillés nuits après nuits pour te protéger et tu t'esquives exprès chaque nuit. Il y a des Aurors dehors, à l'entrée, et en faction à travers tout le château. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Rien. Maintenant Ginny, aurais-tu l'obligeance de retourner dans ton dortoir?"

"Oh non, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, te débarrasser de moi et ensuite sortir. Eh bien, je-" une expression étrange traversa son visage, et puis, elle sourit, d'une sourire plutôt diabolique, d'après Harry. "En fait," bailla-t-elle, "j'ai un peu sommeil. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry"

Ginny monta les escaliers brusquement.

Harry était légèrement déconcerté par sa sortie, mais il ne voulait pas faire trop attendre Malefoy dans la salle et ensuite avoir moins de temps pour réfléchir et encore ensuite pour retourner au lit, alors il hâta ses pas.

Il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila à travers les corridors jusqu'à la salle du miroir.

Evidemment, l'autre adolescent était arrivé avant lui, assis derrière un bureau. Harry ôta sa cape.

" Tu sais Potter, c'est vraiment terrifiant de voir une tête apparaître de nulle part," l'accueillit Malefoy.

" Heureux de te voir aussi. Comment tu viens ici, au fait?"

" J'utilise un sortilège."

" Lequel?"

" Le sortilège des Ombres. Il rend quasiment invisible. Assez pratique."

" Il faut que je l'essaye un de ces jours."

" Bon, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Tu as un plan?"

" Peut-être."

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'Harry essayait de rassembler ses pensées.

" Tu penses m'en informer un jour?" demanda Malefoy.

" Que dirais-tu si tu devenais un espion?"

" Non," refusa catégoriquement Malefoy.

" Pourquoi pas?"

" Je pensais que nous étions d'accord. Je ne veux même pas _faire semblant _d'appartenir à cette bande de lâches."

" Attendez une minute," cria une voix féminine.

Harry et Malefoy firent volte face et dévisagèrent l'intrus.

" Ginny!" cria Harry, "qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici?"

" J'essayais de comprendre où tu étais allé! dit Ginny, furieuse.

" Mon Dieu, Potter, tout le monde veut t'espionner! Nous sommes le nouveau mystère à résoudre, n'est-ce pas?

" Et maintenant j'ai trouvé! continuait Ginny. Tu ébranles tout ce sur quoi nous avons travaillé, en rencontrant ce Mangemort qui mène un double-jeu.

" Ce n'est pas juste."

" Oh si, ça l'est! comment peux-tu te retourner contre nous comme ça? je te croyais être le 'Grand Harry Potter', venu pour nous sauver tous. Visiblement non. Mais où est passée ta loyauté?"

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda froidement Harry, "que j'ai oublié qui je combattais? Que je marche tout droit dans les bras ennemis? Que j'ai oublié la raison pour laquelle mes parents sont morts?"

Un silence de mort pesait dans la pièce, les mots d'Harry résonnaient. Ginny était plus choquée par le timbre de sa voix. Malefoy était assis à un bureau.

" Tu sais, tu pourrais utiliser le son de ta voix pour glacer un ennemi jusqu'à la mort," dit sarcastiquement Malefoy plus tard.

" Oh la ferme Malefoy!" dit Ginny.

" Attends Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Malefoy ne veut pas devenir un Mangemort. Il ne supporte même pas Voldemort." Ginny et Malefoy tressaillirent. " Il veut être bon, il veut-"

" Arrête ça!" l'interrompit Malefoy. "Je ne veux pas 'être bon', 'rejoindre le côté de la lumière', 'être un héros', ou un truc de ce genre. Je ne suis pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne veux pas être ballotté au milieu."

" Quoi que ce soit, ça ne change rien. Le fait est, Ginny, que Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort et veut nous aider dans notre lutte. "

" Comment sais-tu qu'il dit la vérité?"

" Je le sais."

" Oh? 'Tu le sais'," se moqua-t-elle. "Ça ne suffit pas. En plus, il fera plus de mal que de bien à nos côtés."

Malefoy sembla légèrement blessé.

" Ginny, il fera de son mieux et je sais qu'il nous aidera. "

" Nous avons déjà un Serpentard dans nos rangs et c'est déjà assez difficile."

" Malefoy n'aura rien à voir avec Rogue. "

" Il y a quelqu'un?" demanda Malefoy, irrité. "Sérieusement, je peux vous entendre. Et vous savez que Rogue est un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

" Il appelle encore Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'," releva Ginny, en ignorant Malefoy.

" Et je l'appelle Voldemort. Alors quoi? Nomme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ou Tom Jedusor, je n'en ai rien à faire, seulement ne le nomme pas 'Maître'. "

Ginny ne sembla pas convaincue. Harry émit un soupir d'exaspération. " Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre?

" Peut-être que si Miss Weasley l'entend de ma propre bouche, cela fera la différence." Dumbledore sortit de l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce. Ginny sursauta.

" Professeur? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" interrogea Harry.

" J'ai eu mot que le Miroir du Rised était utilisé, et donc-"

" Laissez moi deviner" le coupa Harry, "et donc vous êtes venu ici pour regarder et comprendre ce que je faisais, et vous m'observez depuis trois nuits maintenant."

" Potter est le nouveau mystère à la mode. Tout le monde veut l'espionner," ajouta Malefoy à l'attention de Dumbledore.

" Non, plus pour longtemps," dit Harry, déterminé. Il éleva la voix, "s'il y a quelqu'un, et je veux dire _n'importe qui_ dans cette salle qui puisse m'entendre, s'il vous plaît sortez afin que je vous voie."

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, et puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Un Auror entra dans la salle en provenance du couloir. Harry grogna et secoua la tête.

" Je suivais seulement Dumbledore, et maintenant pourrais-je poursuivre mon travail?"

" Allez-y Simon," répondit Dumbledore.

L'Auror grommela quelque chose pour lui même et sortit.

" C'est humiliant," soupira Harry.

" Et pour moi alors?" Demanda Malefoy, "c'est aussi embarrassant pour moi que pour toi. Je ne fais même pas parti de ta petite clique d'Auror du bon côté. Je ne suis pas censé être associé avec aucun d'entre vous, selon mon père. "

" Je nage en plein brouillard," ajouta Ginny.

" Bien, je suis peut-être en mesure de vous éclairer un peu," dit Dumbledore en souriant. "M Malefoy, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous ne souhaitez en aucun cas être associé à Voldemort, et voulez rejoindre notre camp. Je pense que je peux rendre cela possible. "

" Attendez," dit Ginny, "comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas en train de rejoindre notre côté afin de récolter des informations pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom? Il n'a rien fait pour gagner notre confiance?"

Dumbledore lui sourit en douceur. " Harry a dit qu'il pouvait se joindre à nous. Il a mon entier appui. "

" Comment tout ça peut avoir un sens? C'est dingue." Ginny était complètement perdue. "Personne ne trouve ça bizarre? Personne ne s'inquiète?"

Elle regarda autour d'elle en spectatrice impuissante. Harry haussa les épaules d'un air de désinvolte. Malefoy souriait.

Ginny baissa les bras, exaspérée. " C'est stupide. Complètement fou. 'Si Harry le dit, il a raison'. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?"

" M Potter possède une quantité inhabituelle de pouvoir en lui, et il peut l'utiliser afin de sentir le pouvoir des autres et leurs intentions. Harry a des maux de têtes à cause de Voldemort, parce que Voldemort possède une source de pouvoir abondante et en use pour faire le mal. Même si Voldemort prônait la paix dans le monde avec ce pouvoir, Harry serait encore dans la capacité de dire s'il est bon ou mauvais, grâce à ses arrière-pensées."

" Ouais," dit Ginny sèchement, "et le Professeur Trelawney est capable de prédire une naissance. Mais si vous voulez être trahis ou tués, ça me va!"

Dumbledore sourit. "_ Bien, maintenant que nous avons la bénédiction de Miss Weasley, continuons nos affaires."

Ginny regarda Malefoy d'un air mauvais.

" Professeur, vous allez nous aider?" demanda Harry.

" Autant que je le pourrais. Mais il s'agit d'une décision d'une importance capitale pour M Malefoy." Il poursuivit à l'attention de Malefoy. "Comprenez-vous bien que ce choix décidera du reste de votre vie?"

" Oui," répondit Malefoy.

" Comprenez-vous que nous vous ferons confiance et que nous dépendrons de vous?"

" Oui."

" Réalisez-vous que vous ne pourrez jamais garder des liens étroits et forts avec votre famille aussi longtemps qu'elle soutiendra Voldemort?"

" Oui. "

" Comprenez-vous que vous pourrez être amené à combattre votre propre famille et vos anciens amis?"

Malefoy hésitait, et pour de bonnes raisons. Et c'étaient de sérieuses obligations, et il savait qu'il se créerait de puissants ennemis qui feraient tout pour l'arrêter. Mais pendant qu'il songeait aux Mangemorts qu'il avait vu, même les plus 'respectés' par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à être reconnu comme un des leurs. Et il songeait aux meurtres de ceux qu'il savait innocents, et alors il sut qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Il voulait que l'on se souvienne de lui comme quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de bien de sa vie, et non quelqu'un que l'on déteste et méprise.

Et il répondit, "Oui."

" Excellent. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai une idée pour vous éviter cette cérémonie où vous êtes _convié_. Mais je dois savoir, préférez vous effectuer votre changement de camp ouvertement, ou rester dans le secret, et devenir notre informateur?

" Je- je ne sais pas. Je veux seulement ne jamais plus approcher une autre cérémonie de Mangemorts, mais si je suis publiquement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serai en danger.

" Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas profil bas jusqu'à ton diplôme? suggéra Ginny, entrant dans la conversation.

" Et comment éviterai-je la Marque?

" Oh, oui." Ginny resta sans voix.

" Professeur, vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour persuader Lucius Malefoy que Draco ne devra pas recevoir la Marque?"

Tous les sourcils se haussèrent à la mention du prénom de Malefoy prononcé par Harry.

" Je peux en discuter avec Rogue, et peut-être qu'il en parlera à Lucius. Mais je crois que pour nous tous la meilleure chose à faire maintenant est de retourner au lit. Harry, Ginny, voudriez-vous nous laisser, M Malefoy et moi, en privé?"

Ginny et Harry acquiescèrent et partirent sans bruit, laissant Malefoy avec Dumbledore, et se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'Harry. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny et Harry s'installèrent dans le canapé en face de la cheminée.

" Harry," commença Ginny, "je suis désolée de t'avoir suivi."

" Ce n'est rien, seulement ne recommence plus," répondit Harry en baillant.

" Alors Malefoy essaye réellement d'être meilleur? "

" Il le veut, terriblement."

" C'était gentil de ta part de le soutenir. "

" Il m'a laissé. Je pense qu'il essaye d'être plus poli avec moi, parce qu'il veut être de notre côté. "

" Tu penses que le plan de Dumbledore va marcher? "

" J'ai une totale foi en lui. Je suis vraiment fatigué Ginny, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit."

" 'nne nuit."

Harry monta jusqu'à sa chambre et tomba dans les bras de Morphée dès que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller.

Le plan de Dumbledore fonctionna, en fait. Il obtint que Rogue aille parler à Lucius, disant que Draco devrait effectivement terminer son éducation avant de recevoir la Marque.

Draco commença à prendre des cours avec les Aurors aux côtés d'Harry.

Ginny aussi fit ses classes d'Aurors, après maintes discussions avec Dumbledore.

Jusqu'au diplôme, Harry et Draco 'sauvèrent les apparences' et restèrent aussi désagréables l'un envers l'autre en public.

Draco et Ginny finirent par se voir en privé, d'abord en tant qu'amis, et puis comme petits amis.

Harry suspecta quelque chose entre les deux, mais jamais ne posa de questions.

La guerre éclata six mois environ après leur diplôme, et les batailles firent rage à travers toute l'Europe. Voldemort étendait lentement son règne de terreur jusqu'en Asie et en Amérique.

Harry et Draco devinrent tous deux Généraux, commandant ensemble des armées entières.

Ginny s'engagea comme médecin, dirigeant son propre hôpital.

Ron et Hermione restèrent comme Aurors derrière le front, découvrant les codes, distribuant des vivres, évacuant des familles des endroits dangereux.

Draco et Ginny annoncèrent leur mariage, à la plus grande surprise des Weasley et d'Hermione. Le couple s'unit plus tard dans l'année.

Et puis, brusquement, l'année suivante Voldemort commença à prendre des otages.

Seamus fut l'un des premiers. Puis Rogue. De plus en plus de sorciers furent capturés.

Et toujours, au dos de la porte de chacune des victimes, sur un mur, ou n'importe quel autre endroit atteignable, était laissée une marque en forme de cicatrice, faite de sang.

Harry était déprimé et toujours plus renfermé. Il continuait à parler à Dumbledore et aux autres leaders, tentant de les convaincre de le laisser affronter Voldemort.

Mais ils refusèrent.

Puis, une nuit sombre, le temps propice à la situation, Harry reçut la nouvelle que Sirius avait été pris en otage.

Il s'effondra et ne quitta pas sa chambre pendant des jours.

On cogna d'abord à sa porte, puis frappa plus fort, et finalement on usa de la magie pour ouvrir le verrou. Mais Harry jetait tout le monde dehors, littéralement. Quelques mots bien choisis et un visiteur non désiré atterrissait à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

En fin de compte, Draco se faufila à l'intérieur au beau milieu de la nuit et attacha les mains d'Harry sur le bord du lit et le bâillonna.

C'était le matin et Harry s'éveilla.

" Mrrph," dit Harry, d'abord surpris, puis furieux.

" Bonjour," répondit Draco gaiement.

" Mrrff nr mumif nuh. "

" Ah ah ah, je ne retire pas la chaussette avant que tu n'acceptes de coopérer. "

" Mrrrff Murf muff nr upf!"

" Je retirerai cette chaussette, si tu acceptes de déguster cette merveilleuse soupe que j'ai préparé pour toi et de ne me jeter aucun sort. "

Harry acquiesca lentement.

" J'ai besoin de ta promesse Harry, je ne veux pas finir encore dans les toilettes du ministère. "

" Mrr-unph" Voilà la promesse d'Harry, d'après ce que pouvais en juger Draco.

Draco tira la chaussette hors de la bouche d'Harry.

" Merci," prononça enfin Harry la bouche sèche.

" Mais de rien." Draco était toujours aimable.

" Tu as vraiment fini dans les toilettes du ministère? "

" Ouais, et il y en a un peu marre du ministère, tu sais? "

" Désolé. Je ne voulais simplement de personne autour de moi."

" Harry, si tu veux que ton parrain revienne, nous devons être ensemble, nous battre ensemble."

" Facile à dire pour toi. Être entouré est terriblement pénible pour moi, Draco, parce que je sais que ma simple présence les mettra sûrement en danger et pourrait les tuer. "

" Rester tout seul n'aidera personne non plus. "

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pourtant. "

" Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par réconforter Ron et Hermione. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude pour toi, tu sais."

" Je ne veux pas me retrouver à côté d'eux. "

" Harry, ils sont tes plus proches amis. Tu leur tournes le dos."

" Ça n'a pas d'importance. "

" Bien sûr que si! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des bons amis à mes yeux, mais en fait ça me rend dingue de te voir les éloigner de toi. "

" Je ne peux rien faire d'autre."

" Quoi? "

" Je veux dire, je ne peux pas rester auprès d'eux parce que ce sont mes amis. "

" Ça n'a aucun sens! "

" Tu ne comprends pas. Ron et Hermione sont comme mon frère et ma sœur. Je les aime tellement, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas les mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal leur arrive, Draco. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. "

" Et moi alors?" demanda Draco en plaisantant.

Harry lui lança un faible sourire.

" Je sais que tu peux t'occuper de toi, et je sais aussi Voldemort ne veut pas s'en prendre à toi. Il n'est pas au courant que nous sommes amis. "

" Ron et Hermione peuvent se défendre seuls, aussi. "

" Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis sérieux, Draco. Je les connais depuis plus de sept ans et je ne suis pas capable de prendre sur moi pour les mettre en danger."

Harry s'agitait de plus en plus.

" Allez, Harry," lui intima Draco, "bois cette soupe. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis des jours maintenant, et te secouer comme tu fais n'aidera pas. "

" Je ne veux pas de soupe, je veux juste-"

" Oui? "

" Je l'ignore." Harry était désemparé. "Je veux que Sirius soit de retour. Je veux que tous les otages soient de retour. Je veux détruire Voldemort. Mais plus que tout, je veux m'en aller. Disparaître. Quitter le monde magique pour de bon."

" Tu es sérieux?"

" Je- euh- Oui. C'est ce que je souhaite. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mes amis, mais je suis si fatigué de tous mes efforts." Un larme minuscule glissa le long de sa joue. "Le monde entier attend que je les sauve d'un fou, que je sois leur sauveur. Mais, je- je ne pense pas-, Draco, en être capable." Harry parut effrayé par sa prise de conscience. "Que se passera-t-il si j'échoue? qui sauvera tout le monde?"

Franchement, Draco fut effrayé par la mort aux paroles d'Harry, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, essayant de se montrer courageux.

" Harry, tu peux le faire. N'aie pas peur."

" Il y a tellement de questions auxquelles personne ne semble pouvoir répondre. Pourquoi, pourquoi Voldemort veut me tuer? Qu'ai-je fait? Et pourquoi tous attendent de moi que je les sauve? Pourquoi moi? J'ai besoin de quitter ce monde."

Harry s'effondra et sanglota silencieusement.

Draco resta interdit et ne trouva pas de mots pour le consoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose. Choisissant prudemment ses mots, il dit :

"Harry, je connais un femme, en Écosse, je crois, elle prépare des potions qui élimine la magie d'une personne."

Harry leva vers Draco des yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

Draco poursuivit. "Mon père m'a menacé de m'y envoyer un fois. J'ignore où elle habite exactement. Mais je pense, enfin je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ciara. Elle vit dans un village moldu. Très peu de monde la connaît, mais elle peut rendre possible ton départ de ce monde.

"Ça serait possible?"

"Mon père m'a peut-être raconté pas mal d'histoires, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas tant d'imagination."

Harry s'adossa au mur, perdu dans ses pensées.

" Mais ça ne te vient pas de moi."

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Viens Harry, cesse de ressasser ces affreuses pensées. Sirius reviendra. Je te le promets. Je le sais."

Il ne répondit encore pas.

"Comment tu trouves la soupe que je t'ai préparée? C'est bon?"

" Bien sûr," dit enfin Harry d'une voix blanche. "Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire."

" Manger ta soupe?"

"Hm, quoi? Ouais, d'accord."

"Bien, tu te sentiras mieux en un rien de temps."

Draco détacha les liens des bras d'Harry, et avança le bol vers lui, il s'assura qu'il ne laissait pas une gorgée (il avait pimenté la soupe d'un peu de potion) et s'assura encore que son ami était en sécurité dans son lit et endormi avant de partir discrètement.

James réfléchissait aux pilules que lui avait fourni Ciara. Il avait cherché secrètement pendant des mois dans des annuaires téléphoniques moldus pour la retrouver, et puis il alla la trouver après la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. A vrai dire, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom, et Harry ne lui donna jamais.

Les pilules furent prêtes en deux jours, durant lesquels il séjourna chez Ciara. Les pilules étaient faites sur mesure pour Harry, exprès pour refouler son pouvoir, et rendre toute magie impossible.

C'était la théorie.

Elle prévint aussi qu'il serait difficile pour les pilules de fonctionner pleinement à cause du niveau élevé de magie d'Harry. Il devrait tempérer son caractère et absorber les pilules régulièrement afin qu'elles donnent le meilleur d'elles mêmes.

Pour berner la moindre protection magique, elle ajouta une part spéciale aux pilules. Elle fit en sorte que non seulement les pilules répriment les pouvoirs d'Harry, mais aussi qu'une mèche de cheveux recouvrent toujours parfaitement sa cicatrice. Une tartine de gel, ou une coupe de cheveux, ou des pinces ne pourraient retenir ses cheveux en bataille loin de la cicatrice.

James avait payé une fortune pour ses pilules, mais elles le valaient. La fiole se remplissait continuellement, et ne le quittait jamais.

James pensa encore à son ami, Draco.

Il était devenu si attentif, si compatissant. Si jamais quelqu'un avait besoin d'être secouru, Draco était toujours celui qui faisait irruption dans la maison, ou qui repoussait les assaillants, et qui était le sauveur de la personne en danger. Draco prenait encore son expression et son attitude de 'Malefoy fier' et faisait une peur bleue à ceux qui le croisaient dans ces moments-là, mais ça ne lui arrivait plus que rarement. Il désirait réellement devenir meilleur et changer sa réputation.

La plupart de ses changements étaient dus à l'influence de Ginny. Ils étaient si proches, et évidemment très amoureux. Ils faisaient part d'une profonde attention et compréhension l'un pour l'autre.

Et James souhaita que Draco ne fut jamais pris en otage. Les gens ne voulaient jamais connaître le vrai Draco. Il était devenu un des meilleurs amis de James, et James savait que son bien-être reposait sur les soins que Draco avait pour lui, toutes ces nuits où il avait préparé à dîner pour lui, et s'assurait qu'il avait assez dormi, et lui promettait que tout irait bien.

C'était un véritable ami, et l'unique regret de James était qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant la sixième année.

Les pensées de James s'envolèrent vers Peter, et aux nombreuses nuits où, lui aussi, était resté à ses côtés à prendre soin de lui.

_Peter est une perle rare_, songea-t-il.

Et soudainement, James sut qu'il ne pourrait pas perdre Peter à son tour.

Il devait revenir et s'excuser. Il avait besoin de s'expliquer.

* * *

_**Mise à jour le 25.03.2013**_


	10. Shopping et Excuses

**Disclaimer**

rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire, qui est à Adah, et les personnages qu'elle a inventés, le reste appartient à Mrs JKR.

**Résumé**

A la suite d'une nuit très agitée dix ans auparavant, Voldemort avait été détruit et Harry Potter était porté disparu. Où s'exila-t-il? Que se passa-t-il cette nuit-là? Un seul homme connaît la réponse, un enseignant nommé James, aka Harry. La part ironique de l'histoire repose dans le fait que Ron et Hermione se trouvent dans la même ville que lui. Vont-ils enfin se rencontrer?

* * *

**_¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤_**

**Chapitre 10 : Shopping et Excuses**

Ron et Hermione bouclèrent leurs bagages et rangèrent presque toutes leurs affaires. Aujourd'hui, jeudi, était leur dernier jour en compagnie des Bollis. Et pour dire la vérité, Hermione était soulagée de rentrer chez elle. Ses enfants lui manquaient et elle s'inquiétaient à leur sujet. Et ce n'était pas que les Bollis n'étaient pas agréables, loin de là, mais elle ne réussissait pas à chasser de son esprit que Ginny n'aimait pas réellement Daniel.

Elle savait qu'il était terrible de penser cela, mais Daniel ressemblait tellement à Draco, et, enfin, Ginny n'a jamais vraiment parler _de_ Daniel, ni de sa personnalité ni des détails de son caractère.

Et il y avait autre chose.

Cette ville lui donnait froid dans le dos. Quelque chose la faisait se souvenir d'Harry. Les parfums qu'elle sentait, de menthe et de savon. Et la façon dont elle se sentait lorsqu'elle se promenait, dans l'air, elle respirait toujours une brise rafraîchissante, même si c'était l'été.

Oui, pour tout ça, elle était heureuse de quitter le Canada.

"Ron, chéri," Hermione l'appela depuis la salle de bain, en même temps qu'elle mettait ses boucles d'oreille, "Tu as fais tous tes bagages?"

"Ouais," lança Ron, "j'essaye juste de fermer cette valise."

Hermione entendit Ron grogner, il essayait de fermer sa valise par la force.

"Oh, franchement," dit-elle, en sortant de la salle de bain. "Allez, laisse moi faire." Elle brandit sa baguette. "_Claudes_." Voilà, tu vois? Plus de problèmes."

Ron se vexa.

"Arrête de bouder et finis de te préparer. Nous allons faire du shopping dans le quartier sorcier avant de partir, et je ne veux pas manquer de temps."

Ron sourit. "Oui chérie. Bien sûr, je n'oserais pas essayer d'interférer sur ton temps de shopping avec Ginny."

"Oh arrête ça."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione avait fini d'empaqueter toutes leurs affaires et les avaient alignées près de la porte. Ils étaient prêts à partir avec le portoloin de 5h.

"Bien, cette promenade ne sera-t-elle pas amusante? S'exclama Mme Bollis.

M et Mme Bollis suivis par Ginny et Daniel se levèrent du canapé où ils lisaient le journal du matin.

"Désolés d'avoir été si longs," s'excusa Hermione.

"Pas de problème, ma chérie. "

Le groupe sortit dans l'air chaud de l'été qui approchait et commença à avancer, Ron et M Bollis à la même hauteur et discutaient de tout et de rien, puis Mme Bollis et son fils et enfin Hermione et Ginny fermaient la marche.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous partiez si vite." Commenta Ginny.

"Eh bien, c'était seulement un voyage de cinq jours. Je ne peux pas arrêter les cours pendant très longtemps."

"Qui te remplace?"

"Lupin"

"Ah, c'est bien pour lui!"

"Ouais, c'est sa chance de prouver que tout le monde a tort."

"Et comment se portent Jack et Emily?"

"Très bien, ils se comportent juste comme les enfants qu'ils sont, la plupart du temps. "

"Ils se chamaillent encore."

Hermione rit. "Oh oui, ça n'est pas prêt de changer."

"Tu sais, Hermione," dit Ginny, "Tu vas aimer Harrington Square. Ils ont de ravissantes boutiques de fringues. Il y a même un Falkmur's et un Cleaton."

"Les deux?"

Falkmur's et Cleaton étaient des boutiques de vêtements sorciers très populaires, et Harrington Square était le centre sorcier de Calgary.

"Eh oui, les deux! Nous allons nous éclater!"

Ron surprit la conversation de sa sœur et l'appela auprès de lui, "Ginny, ma chère, tu pourras t'amuser autant que tu le souhaites, mais ne dévalise pas les magasins. Ça marche aussi pour toi, Hermione, mon amour."

Hermione et Ginny lui rirent au nez en guise de réponse.

En un rien de temps, la petite troupe se retrouva au milieu de Harrington Square. Ginny et Daniel firent admirer la vue à Ron et Hermione, et comme tout bon invité, à chaque nouvelle curiosité ou monuments pointés par Ginny ou Daniel ils émirent des ooh ou des aah.

"Et voici le plus grand magasin de balais de l'Amérique du Nord," affirma fièrement Daniel. "On dirait un véritable entrepôt là-dedans! On y trouve tous les balais, même les plus vieux et ceux qui ne sont plus en circulation."

Ron ouvrait de grands yeux ronds devant la vitrine. De petites figurines animées volaient sur leur balai, et jouaient une partie de Quidditch miniature.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi," dit Ginny. "Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si fascinant."

"Mais tu aimes le Quidditch!" s'exclama Daniel.

"Oh bien sûr, je l'_apprécie_ beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas coller mon nez sur la vitre d'un magasin de balais fantaisiste." Elle imita son frère qui regardait encore fixement les joueurs.

Le groupe décida de se séparer pour faire leurs courses à leur aise. Daniel et Ron ne semblaient pas pouvoir se détacher de la boutique de Quidditch, et M et Mme Bollis décidèrent de s'asseoir à la terrasse du café le plus proche et regarder les gens passer. Ce qui laissa Ginny et Hermione libres pour tout le shopping qu'elles avaient prévu dans les grands magasins.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny et Hermione revinrent, les bras chargés de sacs. Ron et Daniel s'étaient installés avec M et Mme Bollis au café.

"Par Merlin," s'étonna M Bollis, "Les filles, vous avez sans aucun doute passé un très bon après midi shopping."

"Et comment allons-nous tout ramener à la maison?" demanda Ron. "Après le portoloin, nous devons marcher un petit moment pour rentrer au Terrier, et ensuite nous devons emprunter le réseau de cheminette avec les enfants pour arriver jusqu'à chez nous."

"Tu deviens trop raisonnable, Ron, je n'aime pas ça," répliqua Hermione. "Je vais y arriver."

Ron renifla.

"Calme toi! En fait, j'avais besoin de nouvelles robes. En plus, Ginny m'aidera à jeter un sort de rétrécissement dessus, n'est-ce pas?"

"Évidemment." Répondit l'intéressée.

Ron soupira, "D'accord, si tu le dis."

"Oui."

Daniel et Ginny se couvrirent la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire devant les chamailleries de Ron et Hermione.

"Bon, nous pouvons y aller?" demanda Mme Bollis, en se levant.

"Ça serait une bonne idée," répondit Ginny, "encore un peu et Ron convaincra Hermione de rendre la si jolie robe bleue qu'elle vient d'acheter."

"Ça n'arrivera jamais!"

Tout le monde se leva et attrapa ses affaires (Ron et Daniel s'étaient acheté un kit d'entretien pour balai chacun), Mme Bollis paya l'addition à la serveuse, et ils décollèrent, direction le foyer des Bollis.

Il était près de quatre heures et Ron et Hermione avaient une bonne heure encore avant le départ du portoloin, alors le chemin du retour fut joyeux et plutôt lent. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les rues, Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient dépassés_ la Boulangerie de Peter_, et elle se souvint de Jack et Emily.

"Ron!" lui souffla-t-elle. "J'ai oublié de prendre un petit quelque chose pour les enfants."

"Oh ma chérie, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux."

"Non, vraiment pas. Mais il y a une très bonne pâtisserie en haut de la rue, et tu les connais, ils se régaleront d'une petite douceur, et encore plus si c'est une pâtisserie moldue canadienne."

"Tu as raison."

"Bon, je fais un saut là-bas. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre ici."

"D'accord." répondit Ron.

Puis Hermione se tourna vers les autres, les informant qu'elle reviendrait deux minutes plus tard.

Elle traversa la rue et entra dans_ la Boulangerie_, une clochette placée au-dessus de la porte annonça sa présence. Hermione regarda à travers la glace les pâtisseries alignées devant elle.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider?" s'enquit le même homme qui l'avait servie l'autre nuit. Il sortait de l'arrière boutique, essuyant encore la farine de ses mains sur son tablier. On aurait dit qu'il cuisinait sans arrêt.

"Euh, je cherche quelques gâteaux à rapporter à la maison. Comment sont ces 'Crèmes Canadiennes'?"

"Oh, c'est une spécialité. C'est ma version des Crèmes de Boston."

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

"Vous savez, les Crèmes de Boston, avec un nappage de chocolat et la crème à l'intérieur?"

Hermione était ébahie.

"Bien, en fait, ils sont fourrés à la crème, mais avec une couche de sirop d'érable dessus."

"Ça me paraît bien."

"C'est très bon, je vous le promets."

"D'accord, j'en prendrais deux, et deux de ces cookies au sucre d'érable."

Peter fit volte face. "Pardonnez moi, mais je crois que mes éclairs sont en train de brûler. Je vous envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour vous servir." L'homme se précipita vers la cuisine, et Hermione l'entendit réprimander quelqu'un. Elle put également entendre quelqu'un à l'intérieur parler "D'accord, d'accord, je vais m'occuper de ton client, toi tu t'occupes des éclairs, Peter. Emma, Jacob, je pense que vous devriez vous tenir _très_ loin du four à partir de maintenant."

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix lui donna une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Elle ne se doutait pas que le petit groupe dans la rue l'attendrait un peu plus longtemps que les deux minutes prévues_._

James inspira profondément. Il répéta encore une fois le discours qu'il avait préparé. Puis il retint sa respiration et pénétra dans _la Boulangerie de Peter_. Il était là pour s'excuser et s'expliquer.

C'était un jeudi après-midi, et, comme il l'avait promis, James était venu aider Peter à préparer ses éclairs. James n'avait pas vraiment parler à Peter depuis le lundi précédent, toutefois il avait réfléchi sans arrêt à des excuses convenables. Et James ressassait ses explications potentielles. "Salut, je suis désolé, je suis un sorcier" ne le faisait pas du tout.

James regarda autour de lui. Peter était accoudé au comptoir, classant ses papiers.

"Salut," commença James.

Peter grogna en guise de réponse.

"Ecoute," poursuivit James, "je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai réagi. Vraiment, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je veux dire, tu es comme mon frère. C'est juste que- je pense- " James fit une pause. Peter releva lentement la tête, observant un James silencieux.

James rassembla son courage une fois de plus. _Allez_, se pressa-t-il, _Peter est ton meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas le perdre. Il mérite de connaître la vérité._

"Tu vois," continua James, "je crois que j'ai peur d'admettre mon passé par _moi-même_, de laisser tomber quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas toi, Peter. C'est moi. Et, euh, je suis désolé, et je me suis préparé à m'expliquer parce que je pense que tu as le droit de savoir."

Peter parut surpris de cette explosion d'émotions de la part de James. En fait, il paraissait plutôt ignorer comment réagir.

"Euh, c'est d'accord," dit Peter, "je voulais aussi m'excuser. J'ai été plutôt dur, et ton passé est ton passé, et tu ne devrais pas à avoir t'expliquer si tu ne le souhaites pas. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses étranges qui se passent, et elles semblent toutes liées à toi. Je suppose que j'étais trop surpris en réalisant que je ne connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais."

"Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je préfères ne pas te révéler mon passé?" demanda James plein d'espoir.

"Je voudrais savoir, mais seulement parce que tu en fais quelque chose de très mystérieux," Peter lui adressa un petit sourire, "mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas."

James était dans une impasse. D'un côté, il était ravi de ne plus être obligé de tout expliquer à Peter, mais de l'autre, il s'était préparé à raconter toute la vérité, et il réalisa qu'il aurait à lui fournir ces explications à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement.

"Je te le dirai, vraiment, je le ferai," répondit James, "mais ça te dérange si-?"

"Si tu remets ça à plus tard?" acheva Peter. Il rit. "Non, ça ne me gêne pas, je suis heureux que nous nous reparlions. Tu sais, tu es coriace dans la dispute, James. C'est affreux d'être en colère après toi. Tu as un tel timbre de voix et tu choisis toujours les bons mots... Brr, je détesterai t'avoir pour ennemi. Et qui aurait pensé que tu serais si bon à être froid et furieux?"

James rit de bon cœur. "J'ai de la pratique!"

"Ah! Tu vois? Encore une part de ton mystérieux passé fait surface! Est-ce qu'un de tes amis t'a trahi? Tu étais le porte-parole d'un pays qui négociait avec un ennemi maléfique? Tu étais-?"

"Une Rock star!" cria Emma, ouvrant à la volée la porte de la boulangerie, les mains et bras levés, elle posait.

Jacob et Sarah tournèrent autour avec précaution autour d'Emma en pleine pose, on aurait dit qu'elle entendait un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

"Ba nuh nuh, ba nuh na na na nuhh!" chantait-elle en grattant une guitare invisible.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" s'enquit Peter.

"Voiture. Radio. Chanson," expliqua Sarah.

"Elle écoute la pire des musiques. Tout ce bruit et les batteries..." ajouta Jacob.

Emma approcha de Jacob et lui frappa le bras. "Ma musique n'est pas mauvaise! Elle est _merveilleuse_. Et il se trouve que je l'adore."

Emma continua alors à danser dans la pièce, en chantant.

"Alors comment vas-tu, James?" demanda Sarah.

"Bien."

"Prêt à préparer quelques éclairs?"

"Bien sûr." Apparemment Peter n'avait pas parlé de la dispute à Sarah, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Emma cessa de danser et entra de la cuisine avec les autres.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous préparons _encore_ des éclairs," marmonna Sarah. "C'était une catastrophe la dernière fois."

"Non, ça sera encore et toujours assez amusant!" déclara Emma.

" 'Amusant' signifie du chocolat partout, pas vrai?" demanda Peter prudemment.

"Oui!" s'exclama Emma, trop excitée par tout ça, pensa James.

"Eh bien, nous y allons?" demanda Peter, en sortant les ingrédients.

Une heure plus tard, la cuisine était exactement dans le même état que le dimanche précédent, c'est-à-dire que de la farine et du chocolat recouvraient tout. Peter commençait à s'énerver. Sa boulangerie était ouverte la semaine et le samedi, et il devait non seulement garder un œil sur Emma et Jacob, qui essayait vainement de préparer leurs éclairs, mais aussi s'occuper des clients.

En fait, Peter aidait tout le monde en même temps.

"Tu sais," dit Emma, pendant qu'elle tentait de verser la crème dans un plat, "je suis vraiment très contente que nous soyons tous ensemble pour faire ça. Je veux dire, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis une éternité ! Sauf toi, Jamesie, on s'est vu dimanche."

"Emma," s'étonna Jacob, "Tu as vu Peter et Sarah hier, et tu vis avec moi. Alors pourquoi serait-ce 'sauf Jamesie'? "

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. "Mon pauvre Cobbie est un peu lent parfois," expliqua-t-elle à Sarah. Jacob haussa les épaules.

"Emma, je ne te suis pas non plus," répondit Sarah.

"Oh, les gars, c'est pourtant simple! Je vous vois tous _si_ souvent, que lorsque je ne vous croise pas de la journée, j'ai l'impression de m'être passée de vous pendant très longtemps. Quant à Jamesie, le voir deux fois dans la semaine est un régal!"

"Je n'arrive pas à dire si c'est un compliment ou une insulte..." dit James.

"C'est merveilleux," répondit Emma.

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

Jacob haussa les épaules.

Peter revint dans la cuisine. "Alors, comment se portent les éclairs?"

"Bien, je pense," rapporta James. "Nous en avons fait une vingtaine, et on vient de les mettre au four."

"Génial!"

"Ouais, j'adore la crème au chocolat qui les recouvre," déclara Emma.

"Je déteste la couverture au chocolat," dit Jacob. Emma encore une fois le tartinait de chocolat.

"Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi je t'épouse dans quelques mois?" demanda Jacob.

"Parce que je suis merveilleuse, je suis belle et intelligente, et tu m'aimes tellement! Et parce que j'aime la sauce au chocolat."

Emma et Jacob continuaient à "travailler" sur les éclairs, laissant à James et Sarah une pause. Sarah lisait un livre, et James méditait sur la décision qu'il avait prise avec Peter. James sentait maintenant qu'il ne voulait rien expliquer. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, il réalisa que trop de choses étranges s'étaient produites, même si ce n'était pas vraiment bizarre pour lui, qui se sentait comme si il avait suffisamment vécu de choses "étranges" pour le reste de sa vie.

Soudain, un fil d'événements étranges s'étira, apparemment tissé par le Destin.

La porte d'entrée tinta, signifiant à Peter qu'il devait s'occuper d'un client. A peine deux secondes plus tard le four sonna à son tour, signalant que la pâte des éclairs était prête.

Et à ce moment précis, Emma avait perdu les gants de cuisine.

Ce qui voulait dire : la pâte allait brûler.

Emma recherchait désespérément les gants perdus, et Jacob essaya d'éteindre le four. Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à augmenter la température.

C'est à ce moment que James et Sarah entrèrent en scène. James tira d'un coup sec sur la porte du four, et Sarah informa Emma et Jacob que la simple ouverture du four aurait été suffisante pour empêcher les éclairs de brûler.

La porte ouverte laissa s'échapper la fumée des éclairs légèrement carbonisés, ce qui fit arriver en catastrophe un Peter haletant.

"Vous tous!" cria-t-il, "je ne peux pas vous faire confiance pendant deux minutes? La pâte à chou est vraiment difficile à refaire!"

"Euh, ton client attend," remarqua Emma.

"Je sais!"

"Eh bien?" le pressa Sarah.

"D'accord, d'accord," dit James, essayant de rétablir la paix, " je vais m'occuper de ton client, toi tu t'occupes des éclairs, Peter. Emma, Jacob, je pense que vous devriez vous tenir très loin du four à partir de maintenant."

"Merci," dit Peter, pendant qu'il sortait les gants d'un tiroir pour sortir la pâte du four.

_Pas moyen d'être tranquille avec ceux-là_, songea James.

Et malheureusement pour James, un autre moment étrange et intense allait suivre. Quand James sortit de la cuisine, une femme aux cheveux châtains se tenait en face de lui.

* * *

**Mise à jour le 25.03.2013**


	11. Confrontations et Maux de Ventre

_**Disclaimer**_

rien à moi, tout à Adah et JKR ...

_**Résumé**_

10 plus tôt, une nuit, Voldemort meurt, et Harry Potter disparaît. Mais que s'est-il donc passé? seulement une personne le sait, un dénommé James et par hasard Ron et Hermione qui le recherche depuis 10 ans sont en week end dans la ville même de Harry/James. Quand se retrouveront-ils face à face?

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**

**_Chapitre 11 : Confrontation et Maux de Ventre_**

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir?" demanda l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il était occupé à réarranger la vitrine de pâtisseries.

Hermione scrutait le comptoir, essayant de décider si elle préférait les Crèmes Canadiennes ou les cookies.

"Hm, oui, je vais prendre-" Hermione regarda l'homme et s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était lui. Pas de doute. "Harry?" demanda-t-elle.

James releva la tête. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette femme connaissait son prénom.

_Putain_, réalisa-t-il, _c'est Hermione_. Mais, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, vraiment, une partie de lui désirait courir dans ses bras et tout lui expliquer. Mais il n'était pas capable d'admettre ce qu'il avait fait. Comme elle devait le haïr! Tous ces gens qui sont morts...

Les deux parties de lui se combattaient et luttaient. _Va vers Hermione_! Pensa-t-il un moment. Ensuite, le moment d'après, _Non, cours dans l'autre direction_! Ensemble, la dispute intérieure entre ses deux parties de lui-même envoya un message très stupide vers son cerveau: _Nie tout, nie, nie, nie._

"Hm, excusez-moi?" demanda James, rosissant légèrement.

"Tu es Harry. Ne me mens pas."

"Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous parlez."

"Mais tu dois-"

"Je ne sais rien," gronda James.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit, et elle éleva la voix. "De quoi es-tu en train de parler! Tu es Harry, Harry Po-"

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" interrogea Peter, sortant à son tour de la cuisine.

"Je ne sais pas. Cette femme agit vraiment bizarrement," répondit James, crispé.

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi tu-? Comment peux-tu dire ça?"

Peter pencha la tête et l'observa un instant. "Vous le connaissez?"

"Bien sûr que je le connais. C'est Harry."

"Hm, madame? C'est James. James Pott-"

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour elle de partir maintenant," l'interrompit James, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de prononcer devant Hermione son nom. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse le rechercher.

"Attendez," dit Peter, "Pourquoi croyez-vous que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez?"

"Il a la même apparence, voilà pourquoi. Il a la même voix, voilà pourquoi. Il agit aussi de la même manière ; incapable de mentir pour sauver sa vie. Voilà _pourquoi_."

"Bon, à quoi ressemblait votre Harry?"

Hermione chercha son portefeuille et le sortit de son sac. Elle sortit une photo d'une des poches. "Voilà à quoi il ressemblait."

La photo montrait Ron, Hermione et Harry, ensemble le jour de la remise de diplôme, pris avec l'appareil des parents d'Hermione, la photo ne bougeait donc pas. De cette façon Hermione pouvait toujours voir Harry comme le même Harry souriant.

Peter l'examina. "C'est sûr qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup, je vous l'accorde, mais James ne porte pas de lunettes, ou – ils sont verts?—il n'a pas les yeux verts, ses cheveux ne sont pas noirs, il n'a pas non plus cette cicatrice sur le front."

"Et depuis combien de temps connaissez vous 'James' ?" demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

"Dix ans."

"Et avait-il un accent britannique?"

Peter regarda James, qui silencieusement suppliait Peter de répondre par la négative.

"Je ne pense pas," dit enfin Peter. "Et puis-je parler James un instant."

"Allez-y."

Peter tira James vers la cuisine.

"D'accord, tu me seras redevable pendant longtemps après ça," dit Peter. "Que se passe-t-il, et ne me mens pas."

"Hm, eh bien, tu vois," bredouilla James. Il attrapa ses pilules pour en avaler deux, juste au cas où Hermione le mettrait accidentellement assez en colère pour que quelque chose explose. Peter observait attentivement James, qui ne manqua pas de s'étrangler avec la deuxième pilule. Il lui fallu un moment pour s'arrêter de tousser et il continua. "Attends, après que nous ayons fait partir Hermione d'ici, je t'expliquerai tout. Je te le promets. Mais pouvons nous, _s'il te plait_ la faire partir?"

Peter lui lança un regard furieux pendant plusieurs secondes. "Comment connais-tu son nom?"

"S'il te plait aide-moi... fais la partir... je t'expliquerai plus tard..." supplia James, essayant très difficilement de se contrôler.

Peter soupira. "D'accord."

"Bien."

James retourna dans la boutique, suivi par Peter. "Attendez m'dame," commença Peter, "je ne pense pas que vous sachiez de quoi vous parlez. Si vous achetiez simplement ce que vous êtes venu chercher, et rentriez chez vous, je crois que ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde."

"Je suis _certaine_ que c'est Harry. Et je peux le prouver," dit Hermione. Elle brandit sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un sort à Harry qu'il pourrait facilement bloquer, même sans sa baguette. _Neville pourrait bloquer celui-ci_, pensa-t-elle. Elle éleva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

"Non! Arrête! Je ne peux rien bloquer!" cria James, tandis que Peter et lui se jetèrent sur le sol.

" _Gryllia_!" hurla-t-elle.

Le sort effleura les cheveux de James et toucha le mur, et des sauterelles apparurent aussitôt.

La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit brusquement, et des agents du Ministère s'y engouffrèrent. _Génial_, se dit James, _j'avais besoin de ça._

James et Peter se levèrent d'un bond. Et à ce moment-là, Jacob, Sarah et Emma sortirent de le cuisine, et rejoignirent Peter.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" aboya un des agents.

Hermione était hystérique. "C'est Harry, je le sais. Il ne l'admettra pas."

"Acquiescez quoique je dise," murmura rapidement James à ses amis.

Puis il poursuivit, en s'adressant à l'agent. "Vous savez, ça m'est déjà arrivé avant. Je dois être un acteur canadien célèbre ou quelque chose comme ça, qui a joué dans une film fantastique. Les gens essayent toujours de me dire que je suis 'Harry' et ils pointent des brindilles qu'ils prétendre être des baguettes sur moi. J'y suis habitué."

Emma, Jacob et Sarah firent un signe de tête, tandis que Peter continua les explications de James avant que les officiers ne puissent ajouter un mot. "Oh oui, au moins une fois par semaine. Le film s'appelait '_Wizards and Dragons_'. Bon film. Vous devriez le voir un de ces jours. James, ici présent, ressemble vraiment au personnage principal. Parfois, on lui demande même des autographes!" Peter sourit doucement.

_Dieu que je les aime_, songea James, heureux qu'ils soient assez malin pour faire ce qu'ils leur avait demandé sans lui poser de questions. Et déjà, une foule de passants s'était rassemblée à la porte.

"Mieux vaut ne pas leur effacer la mémoire," dit doucement un des agents à un autre. "il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, et apparemment ce genre de choses arrive souvent, alors je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Je suis d'accord, discutons juste avec cette Mrs Weasley ailleurs."

Juste après, Ron se fraya un passage dans la foule et entra. Visiblement il avait assisté à la plupart de la dispute.

"Hermione, chérie, partons. S'il veut nous ignorer, alors nous aussi." Ron mit son bras des épaules de sa femme et escorta vers l'extérieur Hermione en pleurs. Au moment de passer devant James, Ron s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry que nous connaissions et aimions?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Cet Harry Potter doit être mort," siffla-t-il. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

Prononcer ces mots blessa James, vraiment. Parce qu'il savait qu'avec cette dernière phrase, il tuerait vraiment toute l'amitié qui restait entre eux. Il fit appel à toute la volonté qui lui restait pour ne pas empêcher la retraite de ses deux premiers meilleurs amis, pour ne pas les supplier de revenir.

James se tenait sur le seuil de la boulangerie, regardant les gens de l'autre monde s'effacer lentement. Son estomac commença alors à lui faire mal. La nostalgie, la solitude et la culpabilité s'entremêlaient. Ron et Hermione étaient entrés dans sa vie pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Et en quelques minutes, il avait réussi à les forcer à rester en dehors de sa vie encore une fois, sûrement pour de bon.

L'estomac de James fut envahi par une vague de culpabilité lorsqu'il se souvint combien il s'était effacé face à eux l'année précédant son départ. Quand il était devenu ami avec Draco, en vérité, il avait quelque peu ignoré Ron et Hermione, mais en tout cela n'avait dû être qu'une dizaine de fois cette année-là.

Harry avait été tellement absorbé par la recherche des otages, la traque de Voldemort, et la dissimulation d'informations, qu'il ne pensait plus à Ron et Hermione. En vérité, ce qu'il combattait si durement _était_ pour Ron et Hermione, il avait perdu tout le monde, mais il n'avait jamais cesser de parler, _vraiment_ parler, avec ces deux-là. Et maintenant ils étaient partis.

Et avec une autre manifestation désagréable de son estomac, James réalisa qu'il venait juste de penser à lui en tant qu'Harry. Pas James, mais Harry. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis un très, très long moment. Probablement depuis qu'il s'était battu dans ce pub, où il s'était considéré par erreur comme l'un des plus puissants.

"Hm, James?" demanda Peter, arrachant James à ses pensées et à ses souvenirs. "Qu'est-ce que s'est passé?"

"Attends, Peter," répondit James lentement, "je sais que tu veux que je m'explique maintenant," James prit une profonde inspiration, "mais j'apprécierai beaucoup être seul un moment."

On aurait dit que Peter ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, alors il acquiesça.

"James, mon chéri," ajouta Sarah, "je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois que tout ça t'a méchamment affecté. Tu as une mine épouvantable. Pourquoi tu ne monterais pas à l'étage pour te reposer. Ce serait bien pour toi."

"Oui, ça serait mieux."

James gravit doucement les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Peter, ouvrit la porte, trébucha sur son canapé, et tomba dessus.

James voulut se fondre dans le canapé et ne plus jamais réapparaître. Quel misérable il avait été! Si seulement il pouvait recommencer, recommencer cette journée à zéro.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. James avait essayé, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_Qu'ai-je fait?_se demanda-t-il. _Comment ai-je pu les évincer de ma vie comme ça? comment ai-je pu dire des choses aussi cruelles? Aurais-je dû admettre être Harry? Ai-je bien agi?_

Ces questions ajoutèrent encore plus de doutes dans son esprit et lui donnèrent la migraine.

Épuisé par les événements, James ferma les yeux et il s'endormit aussitôt, et ne rêva pas.

* * *

**Mise à jour 25.03.2013**


	12. Amende et Mensonge

**Disclaimer**

toujours rien à moi, fic de Adah, monde original de Mrs JKR qui a enfin sorti son tome V ^_^

**Résumé**

toujours pareil ;) 10 ans plus tôt, une nuit, Voldemort meurt , et Harry Potter disparaît. Mais que s'est-il donc passé? seulement une personne le sait, un dénommé James (bon maintenant on peut dire que c Harry :) Mais que va-t-il faire maintenant qu'il a été confronté aux deux personnes qui étaient autrefois ses deux meilleurs amis?

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**

_**Chapitre 12 : Amende et Mensonge**_

"Tu te rends compte du cran de cet homme!" cria Hermione, exaspérée.

Ron et elle étaient assis dans une salle grise, de retour en Angleterre, leurs bagages éparpillées autour d'eux. Ils attendaient les Aurors qui allaient les interroger à propos des événements récents.

"Je veux dire," continuait Hermione, "il a carrément nier qu'il était Harry. Il m'a regardé comme s'il n'avait aucune d'idée de ce dont je parlais."

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas Harry Potter," dit Ron, il commençait à être fatigué des plaintes d'Hermione, qui le rendaient de plus en plus confus sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la boulangerie. Et tout cela lui donnait la migraine.

"Ron!" s'offusqua Hermione, "je pense que je pourrais reconnaître mon _ex-_meilleur ami."

"Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il n'avait ni le cheveux noirs, ni les yeux verts, ni de lunettes."

"Il a pu se teindre les cheveux et il se peut aussi qu'il porte des lentilles."

"Des lentilles?"

"Elles servent à corriger la vue sans lunettes."

"Alors, ses yeux ne seraient plus forcément verts?"

"Non, elles peuvent changer la couleur aussi- oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que c'était Harry!" Hermione était encore plus exaspérée.

"Et je n'ai pas vu la moindre trace de sa cicatrice, et je sais que le maquillage que tu utilises ne peut pas la masquer," poursuivit Ron.

"Mais il était exactement comme Harry! J'en suis sûre!" Hermione paraissait désespérée.

"Tous mes frères me ressemblent, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils _sont_ moi. Je dois admettre qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, mais il y a dans le monde tout un tas de personne qui se ressemblent. En plus, je ne crois pas qu'Harry aurait pu être si froid."

Hermione baissa les bras de frustration. "Tu es exaspérant! Tu le sais?"

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et deux Aurors entrèrent, le premier tenait un carnet de notes dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre, et l'autre Auror le suivait.

"Alors, Mme Weasley," aboya le premier Auror, "d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous pointez votre baguette sur un groupe de moldus et vous jetez un sort. C'est bien ça?"

"Oui, mais –"

"Et vous saviez que vous vous trouviez dans un magasin moldu?"

"Oui, mais –"

" Alors ce serait un..."

" délit de classe 1," finit le deuxième Auror, "parce qu'elle était dans une zone B de restriction moldue dans un pays de niveau 5 et elle a pointé sa baguette sur deux moldus, et son niveau magique C a été utilisé à 57% et elle a conjuré un sort de grade 1, et puisque aucun sort d'Amnésie n'a dû être lancé et qu'aucune équipe de nettoyage n'était requise, le montant de l'amende s'élève à 3 gallions et 7 mornilles."

"Vous avez de la chance, nous avons été indulgents, Mme Weasley." L'Auror gloussa. "Si j'étais vous, je paierais la contravention au lieu de faire appel. Ce serait ridicule d'amener un petit délit devant la court, et d'autant plus que l'amende est raisonnable. Bonne journée."

Les Aurors se levèrent pour partir.

"Attendez!" les interpella Hermione, "L'homme à qui j'ai lancé le sort, avez-vous scanné ses capacités magiques?"

"Oui, nous avons scanné toute la boutique, Mme Weasley," répondit le premier Auror.

"Et un d'eux était-il seulement de niveau B?"

"Nnon, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont reconnus comme étant des _moldus_, personnes dépourvues de magie."

"Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais tout ça. Mais cet homme, qui a dit qu'il était acteur, êtes-vous certain qu'il ne possédait aucune capacité magique?"

"M'dame, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, mais pour la dernière fois, non, il n'y avait aucun sorcier, ou même un moldu qui possédait un taux inhabituellement élevé de puissance magique, dans ce bâtiment, heureusement pour vous et M Weasley.

"Mais Harry était là-bas! Je le sais!"

"Qui? Harry Potter?"

"Oui!"

"M'dame, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez vous et prendre quelques jours de vacances loin de votre travail pour vous relaxer un peu?"

"Ecoutez, vous êtes pathétiques-"

"Vous savez," la coupa Ron, "Je pense que vous avez absolument raison. Mon épouse est plutôt fatiguée et je sais que toute cette histoire l'a beaucoup bouleversée. Je crois qu'un peu de repos est définitivement la meilleure chose pour elle. Nous allons payer l'amende immédiatement. Merci messieurs de nous avoir aider."

"C'est juste notre métier," dit le premier Auror. "Vous pouvez payer au guichet 8. Tournez à droite au bout du couloir pour y accéder."

Les Aurors sortirent de la pièce, laissant Ron avec une Hermione vraiment très frustrée.

Ron paya rapidement la contravention et fit de son mieux pour sortir de l'immeuble avant que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive.

James se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Dehors, tout était sombre et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

_Où suis-je?_ pensa-t-il frénétiquement.

Et lentement les événements de l'après-midi lui revinrent à l'esprit, comme un rêve.

Et pendant quelques secondes, James crut qu'il avait vraiment rêvé. Mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il se redressa d'un bond. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

James rejoua cet après-midi encore et encore dans sa tête, avec tous les détailst. Il se rappela la rapidité du ministère à apparaître sur les lieux. Ils avaient dû transplaner aussitôt après avoir entendu qu'une baguette avait été sortie dans un magasin moldu. _Ce qui signifie la présence de photographes,_ songea James, _beaucoup d'entre eux._ Il n'y avait aucune chance que des journalistes manquent la chance d'écrire un article sur un signalement d'Harry Potter, surtout quand sa présence est signalée par les meilleurs amis du "Garçon Qui A Survécu".

James dirigea ses pensées vers Ron et Hermione, et essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu leur dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la plupart de ses paroles et les avait dites sur le coup.

Mais un détail surtout coinçait dans son esprit. Ron avait demandé, " Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry que nous connaissions et aimions?" James peinait maintenant pour se souvenir de sa réponse. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement. _Stupide,_ se dit-il, _c'était vraiment très stupide. J'ai dit "Cet Harry Potter doit être mort." Mais est-ce que Ron a une seule fois prononcer mon nom? Mon nom entier? Peut-être que non. Non, sûrement pas._

James se mit une claque sur la tête. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Dire quelque chose de si bête et évident? James poussa un cri de frustration et lança son oreiller contre le mur.

Une lumière s'alluma. "James? Tu es réveillé?" demanda une voix que James reconnut comme celle de Sarah.

James demeura silencieux.

"James?" demanda encore Sarah, en entrant dans la chambre. "Je vois que tu es assis, tu sais."

"Ouais, je suis réveillé."

"Je sais ça."

"Oh."

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve."

"Ah, il est 11h30 à peu près, alors si tu as faim je peux te préparer un sandwich ou autre chose si tu veux."

"Ça me paraît bien."

"Et tu sais quoi? Je vais aller chercher les autres, comme ça tu pourras nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure."

James soupira. "D'accord." Cette idée ne paraissait pas si bonne que ça après tout.

"D'accord. Jacob et Emma sont encore ici, en bas, ils discutent. Ils nous ont aidé pour le reste des éclairs et pour disperser la foule qui se trouvait dans et autour de la boutique."

James se sentit immédiatement coupable et baissa la tête. Sarah le remarqua. "Oh James, nous sommes tous tes amis, et nous serons toujours là pour toi quoi que tu fasses."

"Merci," bredouilla-t-il. Il se leva et avala quelques pilules, et puis il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée pour faire face à la folie qui était la sienne.

Une fois tout le monde bien installé, une boisson chaude entre les mains, James sut qu'il était temps de leur avouer la vérité.

Ils étaient assis au fond de la cuisine, Jacob et Emma partageaient une caisse, Peter et Sarah étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et James faisait face à ses amis.

James prit une profonde inspiration. On y était. Après ça, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Il reconnaîtrait qui il était. Qui il _est_. Il n'était pas une personne _lambda_ qui avait déménagée au Canada. Il n'était pas un homme ordinaire qui aimait enseigner aux enfants. Il n'était pas James Potterson. Il était – oserait-il le dire – il était Harry Potter, un sorcier, qui avait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient tous ceux vus depuis des centaines années, et qui manquait de courage pour affronter son passé.

James observa les regards impatients de ses amis, Peter, Sarah, Emma et Jacob.

"Vous voulez tous savoir ce que je cache?" commença-t-il. "Et c'est compréhensible. Peter me connaît depuis dix ans, et il ne sait rien à propos de moi, du vrai moi. Il ne connait même pas mon vrai nom." Emma, Sarah, et Jacob tournèrent leur regard surpris vers Peter. Peter parut aussi plutôt choqué. "Alors je vous le dis maintenant. Mon véritable nom est-" il hésita. _Fais le_, se dit-il brusquement. "Mon véritable nom est Harry Potter, et je suis- je suis un sorcier."

Et un ange passa.

Et puis Emma rit assez sottement. "Tu voulais nous dire," dit-elle, son petit rire devint rapidement un rire hystérique, "que tu croyais que tu étais un _sorcier_?"

Cette déclaration causa à Jacob et Sarah un départ de fou rire, bien qu'ils essayèrent de le cacher.

James était perdu. Tout cela n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Ses amis n'étaient _pas_ supposés rire.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle," dit James indigné.

Malheureusement, Jacob, Emma, et Sarah riaient trop fort pour entendre la défense de James.

La seule personne qui ne riait pas était Peter. En fait, il était loin d'être amusé. Il semblait en colère, très en colère. Lentement, le trio hystérique se calma, et un silence très pesant s'en suivit.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu penses duper," dit Peter, furieux. "Pourquoi est-ce si dur de dire la vérité ?"

"Mais c'est ce que je fais!" cria James, qui était maintenant exaspéré.

"Alors pourquoi ne nous montres-tu pas ta magie?" demanda Sarah, diplomatiquement.

"Parce que je ne peux pas."

"Et tu es un sorcier parce que...?" l'interrogea Emma, en souriant légèrement.

"Attendez, je ne peux pas faire de magie parce que d'un, je prends des médicaments spéciaux, et de deux, si je le faisais, tout le monde pourrait me retrouver et probablement me ramènerait au ministère et là ils me forceraient à retourner dans le monde sorcier où ils me poseront toute sorte de questions compliquées à propos des meurtres et des otages et de l'assassin fou furieux qui essayait de me tuer et ils me feraient revivre la partie la plus horrible de ma vie encore et encore..."

"Alors c'est à ça que te servent tes pilules," dit Emma.

"Mais est-ce que vous m'écoutez?" demanda un James très contrarié. "Mon vrai nom est Harry Potter, je suis le sorcier le plus puissant, et je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle personne ne me croit."

"Tu es une personne vraiment énervante," dit Peter, "tout ce que je veux c'est la vérité, et tu nous débites une histoire complètement décousue de 'sorcier le plus puissant' ou je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'on te croit?"

James était fatigué. Il avait mal à la tête. Et toute cette situation n'allait pas dans le bon sens. "Vous voulez la vérité?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Peter, Sarah, Jacob, et Emma acquiescèrent.

"Bien. J'étais avocat en Angleterre et je dirigeais la défense dans une affaire criminelle dont Hermione, la femme que vous avez vu dans la boutique cette après-midi, était une des témoins oculaires. J'ai gagné l'affaire, mais à cause de plusieurs erreurs commises par des employés, les papiers de la protection des témoins ont été perdus et toute la famille d'Hermione a été tuée par l'homme qui m'avait embauché pour le défendre au tribunal. Je ne pouvais pas me le pardonner. Alors j'ai quitté mon cabinet et je me suis sauvé ici au Canada. Je me suis persuadé que j'étais un sorcier dans une dernière tentative d'échapper à mon passé. Je vous ai raconté que mon nom de famille était Potter afin de rendre cette histoire de sorcier plus plausible. Et maintenant vous connaissez toute la vérité. Je suis juste Harry James Potterson, connu en tant que James, un pauvre avocat confus tentant d'échapper à d'horribles sentiments de culpabilité.

Tout le monde fixait James. Ils semblaient choqués et concernés.

"Pauvre Jamesie," murmura Emma.

Sarah secouait doucement la tête. "Je suis tellement désolée."

"Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt, James," dit Peter, "Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne te blâme pas, et je serai toujours là pour toi. Je veux que tu le saches."

"Merci à tous de m'avoir écouté," dit James d'une voix monocorde, "Je suis sincèrement touché d'avoir des amis aussi compréhensifs."

"Eh bien, nous serons toujours là pour toi, mon chéri," dit Sarah en se levant et en l'étreignant. "En tout cas, je suis fatiguée, je pense qu'il est temps pour tous d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde."

La conversation était terminée. Chacun souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres, et tous eurent un geste de compassion pour James. Jacob et Emma rentrèrent chez eux en voiture, Peter et Sarah restèrent sur place, et James dut rentrer seul dans son appartement.

Cette nuit-là, James resta allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait à la journée qui s'était écoulée. Bien sûr, elle avait débuté innocemment. Un jour d'école comme les autres. En fait, la plupart de la journée était parfaitement normale. Mais les six dernières heures ressemblaient à un cauchemar. Non seulement ses amis perdus depuis si longtemps avaient réapparu, mais ensuite, quand il eut finalement le courage de raconter à ses amis actuels toute la vérité sur lui, ils lui ont ri au nez. Ils ont cru à l'histoire toute faite d'un pauvre avocat rongé par la culpabilité fuyant son passé. Et aucune question n'a été posée à propos de l'histoire de l'avocat misérable. Non, ses amis l'avaient aveuglément acceptée. Et même, ils ont _compati_ avec cet homme de loi. Mais il ont ri du vrai James. Le vrai Harry. James rit doucement d'épuisement et d'incrédulité, et tomba de sommeil en pensant à l'ironie du monde.

* * *

**Mise à jour le 25.03.2013**


	13. Colère et Allergies

**Disclaimer**

Rien ne m'appartient à part mes quelques notions d'anglais et mon dico...

**Résumé**

Une nuit, dix ans auparavant, Voldemort est détruit et Harry Potter disparaît. Où est-il parti? Qu'est-il donc arrivé cette nuit-là? Une seul homme connaît la réponse: un enseignant nommé James, alias Harry. Mais comment va-t-il réagir maintenant qu'il a fait face à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis?

* * *

_**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**_

**Chapitre 13 : Colère et Allergies**

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux et trouvèrent la maison vide. Jack et Emily n'étaient pas encore rentrés du Terrier. Ce qui donna à Hermione l'occasion qu'elle cherchait pour continuer à enrager sur ce qui s'était passé à 'la Boulangerie de Peter'.

"Ron, je te le répète. C'était vraiment Harry," pleurait Hermione.

"Écoute Hermione, moi aussi, je crois que c'était lui. Mais toi et moi y avons tellement réfléchi, et en avons tellement parlé, que je n'ai plus vraiment les idées claires."

"Mais tu es resté dans la boulangerie moins longtemps que moi. Ce qui veut dire que je devrais tout savoir mieux que toi. Après tout, il lui ressemblait parfaitement. Et ses joues se sont empourprées quand il m'a reconnu. "

"Il semblait sûr de lui quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter."

"Ouais, mais toi et moi savons très bien que Harry a très vite appris comment rendre ses mensonges crédibles depuis que..."

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. "Attends, tu viens de dire qu'il a prétendu ne pas être Harry _Potter_?"

"Oui..."

"Mais comment a-t-il su que le nom de famille d'Harry était Potter?" Une lueur d'espoir illumina son regard.

"Il a dû l'apprendre en t'entendant hurler qu'il était Harry Potter," répondit Ron légèrement confus.

"Non, je ne pense pas l'avoir appelé une seule fois Harry Potter."

"Je te parie que si. Il y a beaucoup de Harry dans le monde et ça n'aurait pas été très malin d'interpeller quelqu'un avec son prénom seulement, surtout si tu essayes de le reconnaître. Je te connais Hermione. Tu l'as sûrement appelé par son nom de famille."

"Et si je ne l'avais pas fait?" demanda Hermione, qui se sentait de nouveau impuissante maintenant que son dernier espoir s'envolait.

"Je sais combien tu aimerais qu'il soit de retour parmi nous, ma chérie, et je le voudrais aussi, mais tu dois laisser tomber. Tu vas t'épuiser encore plus en tournant en rond comme ça, et ça n'avancerait à rien du tout. Je sais qu'il te manque et il me manque aussi."

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione. "Mais... mais il était si près. Et il lui ressemblait tellement..."

"Je sais, je sais," l'apaisa Ron. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter tandis que ses pleurs redoublèrent.

"Il y a si longtemps, et je.. je veux que mon Harry revienne. Oh Ron, il me manque tellement!"

"A moi aussi…"

Hermione recula, soudain en colère. "Ça fait dix ans, Ron, _dix ans_! Pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu? Il devrait être auprès de nous maintenant! Je te parie qu'il est quelque part en Jamaïque, allongé sur une plage complètement à l'écart du monde. Il ne serait pas devenu un moldu! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? C'est un sorcier des plus puissants, un niveau E, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Toi et moi ne sommes qu'au niveau B. Il surpasse Dumbledore, il surpasse Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il surpasse tous les sorciers depuis plus de deux cents ans ! Il est aussi puissant que les fondateurs. Quel genre de personne laisserait tomber ça ? Pas Harry, il ne fuirait pas, pas tout ce pour quoi Dumbledore, toi et moi avons combattu, ce pour quoi Malfoy, Sirius et Lupin ont combattu, et surtout ce que ses parents ont combattu. Il ne serait pas retourné dans un monde où il a été maltraité, abusé, incompris. Il ne pourrait pas ! Pas Harry !"

"Alors tu crois qu'il est encore dans le monde sorcier?"

"Oui, ou... ou mort." Le simple fait de prononcer cette phrase fit redoubler ses pleurs. "Ce n'est pas juste, c'était lui dans la boulangerie..."

"Je croyais que tu venais de dire qu'Harry ne rejoindrait jamais le côté moldu."

"Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne."

"Tu devrais commencer par te reposer ma chérie. Tu as besoin de dormir."

Ses larmes s'étaient atténuées et elle bailla. "Oui, dormir"

Ron et Hermione gagnèrent leur chambre. Ron porta les valises. Hermione ôta ses chaussures et s'affala sur le lit. Elle sanglota encore une minute, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Ron se glissa sous les couvertures, sans s'endormir pour autant. Il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Il savait à quel point Hermione se sentait mal, en partie parce qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'elle était la raison du départ d'Harry. Elle avait poussé Ron à la suivre, pour rejoindre Harry avant qu'il ne mette en place son plan insensé, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tôt, et n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses.

La nuit de la chute de Voldemort demeurait encore et toujours un mystère pour tout le monde, Ron et Hermione y compris. Quelques Mangemorts connaissaient certains faits, mais personne n'avait jamais pris ce qu'ils disaient pour des informations dignes de foi.

Qu'était-il arrivé au Grand Harry Potter? Voilà la question que tous les esprits se posaient. Si quelqu'un signalait une "apparition d'Harry Potter", toute la presse accourait, cherchant à découvrir enfin où pouvait se cacher Harry et la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit dix ans plus tôt.

Ron trembla soudainement de rage. Qu'est-ce qui donnait à Harry le droit de tout quitter ? De rendre Hermione si triste ? De tout laisser, Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, et lui, Ron, tous ses mentors, tous ses amis ? Le monde entier le voyait comme un héros, alors qu'en réalité, il n'était qu'un lâche. Harry devait être en vie, il le fallait.

"Je le trouverai, où qu'il se cache," murmura Ron, "Qu'importe ce que j'aurais à faire. Et la première chose que je ferais lorsque je le trouverais sera de lui enfoncer dans le crâne la raison qui lui manque. _Profondément_."

Le lendemain matin, James sortit du lit avec une énergie renouvelée. Il avait passé une bonne heure allongé sous ses couvertures à réfléchir, et il était arrivé à cette conclusion : il était décidé à tout oublier et à écrire une nouvelle page de sa vie.

"Après tout," dit-il à son reflet dans le miroir pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, "pourquoi me plaindrais-je? Je suis parfaitement heureux." Il cracha le dentifrice et remplit un verre d'eau. "Et ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose avait changé. Mes amis croient simplement que j'ai un lourd passé, et maintenant je l'ai surmonté." Il se rinça la bouche, puis s'essuya.

"Et même si quelque chose devait changer," dit James, poursuivant son monologue en nouant sa cravate, "ce serait que mes amis me fassent plus confiance, et cessent de me poser des tas de questions. Oh bien sûr, ils vont compatir pendant quelques jours, mais après ce sera fini, et tout sera de nouveau normal."

James alla dans la cuisine et servit un grand bol de céréales. Luis bondit sur la table et miaula.

James avala une cuillerée de céréales et se tourna vers Luis pour trouver un peu de réconfort. "D'ailleurs, il est tout bonnement impossible que quelqu'un puisse penser à autre chose que ce que je leur ai raconté. J'ai juste dit que je ressemblais à un acteur, et c'était assez vague pour que personne ne passe au peigne fin les milliers de film de science-fiction qui existent pour trouver cet acteur." Il prit une autre bouchée de céréales. "Et j'ai raconté ça à des sorciers, et ils n'iront vraiment pas suivre cette piste-là. Et puis, Peter et les autres vont probablement se sentir mal à l'idée de me questionner sur mon passé, alors ils ne chercheront jamais à savoir si je dis la vérité ou non. J'ai paré à toute éventualité, non?"

Luis pencha la tête.

James retrouva son mutisme habituel et termina son petit déjeuner.

"Ouaip, tout va redevenir normal," conclut-il. Il rangea son couvert dans le lave-vaisselle et avala deux de ses pilules.

Luis miaula.

"Les pilules _sont_ normales, Luis." Le chat s'assit en face de James et leva vers lui un regard sceptique. "Vraiment, elles sont tout ce qu'il y a un de plus normal." Le chat ne détourna pas son regard de James. "D'accord, je leur dirai que ce sont des pilules contre la migraine. Non, encore mieux, contre les allergies!"

La main sur le cœur, il regarda Luis avec sincérité "J'ai des allergies _toute_ l'année, tu sais. C'est _horrible_. Mes yeux sont bouffis et rouges, et ma gorge me fait souffrir, et je me mouche _tout_ le temps, et _seules_ ces pilules me sauvent de tous ces tracas. Où me les suis-je procurées? Dans une pharmacie quelque part en Europe, mais je ne me rappelle _absolument_ pas du lieu exact. J'étais _si_ désespéré, que plus rien d'autre ne comptait."

James coupa court à son mensonge et se mit à genoux devant Luis. "Je pense que ça fera parfaitement l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" Luis miaula doucement et se frotta contre la main de James.

James le caressa puis se releva en consultant sa montre. Il était tôt. James disposait encore d'une demi-heure avant de partir pour l'école. _Le dernier jour_, songea-t-il.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et fixa le trou où ne reposait plus sa télévision. Il avait jeté les débris de la télé à la poubelle, mais une ligne brune définissant le contour de la défunte télé subsistait toujours sur le mur, provenant de l'explosion, qui avait légèrement brûlé le papier peint. _J'aurais du mieux me contrôler_, se dit-il tristement.

Et sans poste de télévision pour regarder les informations du matin, James était seul avec ses pensées, qui commencèrent à fureter dix ans en arrière ; jusqu'à la fameuse nuit où il avait trouvé ceux qui sauvèrent sa vie.

**. .**

La nuit était sombre. Il pleuvait. Des éclairs transperçaient le ciel et le tonnerre grondait. Et contrairement aux histoires qui débutent par un temps aussi affreux, cette atmosphère était une bénédiction pour Harry.

Cet orage d'été semblait un présage à sa bonne fortune, c'était son premier vrai temps de repos depuis un long moment et il était le bienvenu. Pluie et orage lui assuraient que quiconque possédant une once de raison resterait tranquillement dans un endroit bien sec et surtout à cette heure. L'obscurité camouflait la présence d'Harry, le tonnerre recouvrait le bruit de ses pas, et les lueurs furtives des éclairs illuminaient sa route suffisamment pour qu'il distingue où il allait.

Toutefois cette lumière n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, supposa Harry, étant donné qu'il ignorait sincèrement où il souhaitait se rendre, il savait seulement qu'il se dirigeait vers la demeure de Ciara, et que c'était en Écosse. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Harry parcourrait l'Écosse, en scrutant tous les annuaires moldus à la recherche d'une femme prénommée Ciara. Il ne voyageait que de nuit, et se restaurait dans les villages purement moldus. Il avait retiré la moitié de son or de Gringott's, la banque des sorciers, et le transportait avec lui dans son sac à dos. La moitié de l'argent avait été changé en monnaie moldue au Chaudron Baveur. Et bien sûr, Harry s'était bien caché sous le couvert d'un grand manteau et d'un lourd chapeau.

Il lui semblait vital que personne ne le reconnaisse, ou alors il n'aurait jamais pu aller au bout de son plan et aurait terminé sa vie dans le monde sorcier pour de bon, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait devenu de plus en plus malheureux. Il frissonna à cette simple pensée.

Harry aperçut les lumières d'une ville droit devant lui. Les maisons aux alentours étaient drapées de ténèbres, mais bientôt ses pas le guidèrent vers la seule dont émanait un peu de clarté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre afin de s'assurer que c'était bien une maison moldue, puis il alla à la porte et y frappa. Une femme lui ouvrit. Une chaude lumière jaune l'enveloppa. Harry put sentir la chaleur venant de l'intérieur et respira le parfum d'un plat qui cuisait. La femme lança un regard dédaigneux sur un Harry dégoulinant d'eau de pluie. "Puis-je vous aider?"

"Euh, oui. Connaissez-vous une personne du nom de Ciara?"

"Je suis désolée, mais nous venons tout juste d'emménager ici. Bonne nuit." Elle referma la porte.

"C'est quoi son problème?" marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Harry se retrouvait encore une fois dans l'ombre et dans le froid. Et il réalisa soudainement qu'il était affamé.

Harry se dirigea vers la maison suivante, qui avait une fenêtre allumée, il cogna à la porte. Un homme arriva et désigna le bout de la ville en réponse à la question d'Harry. Il claqua sa porte à la hâte, et Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois à son point de départ, l'homme disait seulement qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir une personne de ce nom dans le village.

Harry aurait dû être heureux de finalement retrouver le village de Ciara, mais il avait déjà été mal renseigné dans les autres villes.

_Génial_, pensa-t-il tristement, _je vais passer à côté, avec tout ce que je sais. Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire d'ailleurs? j'explore l'Écosse et ses coins paumés pour trouver une femme. J'ai bâti tout mon avenir sur ce qu'elle peut m'apporter, mais est-ce qu'elle existe réellement? C'est sans espoir._

Mais quoiqu'il pense, Harry n'aurait jamais laissé tomber sur un coup de tête tout ce sur ce quoi il avait compté et ce qu'il avait espéré. Ainsi, Harry poursuivit son chemin vers le pavillon éclairé suivant, et il frappa à la porte. Une vieille dame apparut sur le seuil et bouche bée, elle dit: "Oh mon pauvre chéri! Regardez-vous, vous êtes gelé! Personne ne devrait rester dehors par un temps pareil. Allez, entrez!"

Harry fut vivement tiré à l'intérieur et poussé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien moelleuse avec un thermomètre dans la bouche.

"Voilà," commença son hôte, "ça devrait vous réchauffer. Maintenant plus un seul geste avant que je ne revienne avec votre thé."

Elle se pressa contre une porte battante et entra dans la cuisine. Harry entendit des tasses et des casseroles s'entrechoquer et la vieille dame fredonner.

Harry se pencha, essayant d'entrevoir la pièce voisine, là où une lampe était allumée et d'où il distinguait le bruissement des feuilles d'un journal.

"Pas un geste veut dire _pas un geste_!" hurla la voix de la vieille dame depuis la cuisine.

Harry retrouva très vite sa position initiale. Son hôte revint bientôt avec un plateau, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Elle ôta le thermomètre de la bouche d'Harry. "tsss". Puis elle remplit une tasse de tisane brûlante et lui mit dans les mains.

"Et maintenant," dit-elle, "je veux que vous avaliez tout. C'est bon pour ce que vous avez!"

Harry hocha la tête en silence et but une gorgée de thé. Ce n'était pas si mauvais.

Et la femme continua. "J'ai attendu votre venue, mais je dois dire que je vous attendais plus tôt."

Harry la regarda d'un air confus.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas _si_ en retard."

Finalement Harry retrouva sa voix. "Alors vous devez être..."

"Ciara. Et mon mari Paul est dans l'autre pièce."

Harry était ravi. "Je vous ai cherché pendant tellement longtemps! Deux mois, en fait. A travers tout le pays. C'est merveilleux! Vous savez, j'ai vraiment besoin..."

"Chhut, calmez-vous. Ne vous emportez pas comme cela."

"Mais je dois.."

"Pas de mais. Vous devez seulement dormir. Venez, je vous conduis dans votre chambre, elle est prête."

Doucement, Ciara aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds et resserra un peu plus la couverture autour de ses épaules.

"Voilà. Maintenant, venez avec moi, que je vous indique votre chambre."

Harry suivit Ciara dans les escaliers comme un petit garçon, jusqu'à une chambre recouverte d'un papier peint bleu et blanc. Ciara alluma la lampe de chevet. Une douce lueur beige éclaira la pièce. Il y avait un lit en bois, avec un couvre lit blanc, des coussins bleu et blanc en abondance, et une descente de lit bleue. Un miroir était plaqué contre un mur et une armoire lui faisait face. Un pyjama gris était posé en haut de l'armoire, apparemment préparé pour Harry.

Ciara récupéra sa tasse, qui fut immédiatement remplie de thé fumant, et la posa sur la table de chevet.

"A présent, enfilez votre pyjama et glissez-vous dans vos couvertures illico presto. Je veux que vous passiez une bonne nuit."

"Euh, merci."

"De rien, voyons. Bonne nuit." Ciara ferma doucement la porte. Et Harry suivit ses instructions à la lettre. Il mit son pyjama gris et grimpa sur le lit. Une bonne rasade de thé plus tard, il éteignit la lampe et tomba endormi.

* * *

_**Mise à jour 02.04.2013**_


	14. Petit Dejeuner et Achat

**Disclaimer  
**

Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres appartiennent à Adah, et la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé  
**

Après une nuit riche en évènements il y a dix ans, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Seul un homme connaît la réponse : un instituteur nommé James, alias Harry. Mais que va-t-il faire, maintenant qu'il a fait face aux deux personnes qui ont été ses meilleurs amis ?

* * *

**_¤¤¤ Hidden Beneath ¤¤¤_**

**Chapitre 14 : Petit-déjeuner et achat**

Harry s'éveilla doucement, la lumière du soleil caressant son visage. L'arbre qu'il voyait par la fenêtre se débarrassait de l'eau de pluie déposée par l'orage pendant la nuit. L'odeur du petit-déjeuner l'invita à se lever. Il mit les vêtements qu'il avait la nuit précédente, qui, miraculeusement, étaient propres.

"Bonjour.", dit joyeusement Harry lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers.

"Enfin ! Bonjour !", dit Paul, "Ciara, ma chérie, est-ce qu'on peut manger, maintenant ?"

"Vieil homme impatient ! ", cria Ciara de la cuisine, "Oui, bien sûr que nous pouvons manger, maintenant." Elle sortit de la cuisine et se tourna vers Harry. "Tu peux t'asseoir ici, mon chéri", dit-elle, désignant un siège au bout de la table.

"Et moi?", demanda Paul.

"Vous, mon cher M. Westin, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici." Elle l'assit sur une chaise et tapa son mari sur la tête.

"Et, Mme Westin," dit Paul avec une politesse teintée de moquerie, "Quand le petit-déjeuner sera-t-il prêt?"

"Dès que tu arrêteras de poser des questions!"

Immédiatement, Paul se rassit et fixa son assiette. Ciara rit :

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, mon chéri, Paul est toujours agité avant le petit-déjeuner. Il est toujours affamé."

Ciara sourit et retourna dans la cuisine en fredonnant.

Paul continuait de fixer son assiette.

Harry s'étonna que Ciara connaisse son nom, alors qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé, et que Harry ne le lui avait jamais donné. _Oh, et alors,_ pensa Harry, haussant mentalement les épaules, _elle ne me traite pas comme quelqu'un de différent, semble-t-il, et elle ne pose aucune question._

Ciara revint, portant une assiette débordant de pains au lait et trois verres de jus d'orange. Elle posa les pains au lait et les verres de jus d'orange sur la table, puis elle retourna à nouveau dans la cuisine. Elle en revint avec une assiette d'œufs et une autre de saucisses.

"Maintenant", dit-elle après s'être assise sur sa chaise, "Nous pouvons manger."

Paul sourit et commença immédiatement à entasser la nourriture dans son assiette. Harry, qui avait simplement faim, attendit que Paul ait fini. Ciara observa l'avidité de son mari avec une sorte d'horreur. Paul leva les yeux vers sa femme avec un sourire coupable.

"Paul!", gronda Ciara, "J'ai honte de toi. Nous avons un _invité_, tu sais."

"Désolé.", répondit Paul.

S'adressant à Harry, elle dit :

"Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon mari. Nous n'avons plus eu d'invité ici de puis bien longtemps, et il semble qu'il ait presque oublié les bonnes manières."

"Ce n'est rien, Mme Westin.", dit Harry, "Ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Bon, en tout cas, prends des œufs et des saucisses. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste.", dit Ciara, regardant Paul.

Harry suivit les conseils de Ciara et mit des œufs, des saucisses et des pains au lait dans son assiette. A ses yeux, c'était le meilleur petit-déjeuner qu'il ait jamais eu.

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut terminé et que la vaisselle eut été nettoyée, Ciara emmena Harry dans le living-room où Paul et elle s'assirent sur des fauteuils en face de Harry, qui était assis sur un canapé.

"Et maintenant", dit Ciara à Harry, "Parlons affaires. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es ici pour acheter de nos pilules de suppression de magie, c'est cela?"

"Oui.", répondit Harry.

"Bien. Je vais te donner un rapide aperçu de l'ensemble du processus et de ce que tu peux en attendre, ainsi que les avantages et les inconvénients de ces pilules. Premièrement, après avoir pris des mesures variées, mon mari et moi allons préparer des pilules spécialement pour toi."

"Oh? Ce n'est pas simplement un seul type de pilules pour tout le monde?"

"Non, pour l'amour de Dieu, non! Chacun a un niveau de magie et des besoins différents. Les pilules sont faites selon une recette conçue par Paul et moi. Ca met environ deux jours, donc, il faudra que tu restes avec nous jusqu'à ce que les pilules soient terminées. Les pilules devraient réduire toute la magie présente en toi, mais attention : elles n'_annihileront _pas tes capacités à faire de la magie ; c'est une chose impossible. Elles vont juste rendre ta magie inutilisable, et par conséquent indétectable. Les pilules peuvent aider quelqu'un à échapper à une détection ou à devenir une personne non-magique. Mais elles ne doivent pas être oubliées, car une colère intense peut dépasser leur pouvoir. Une pilule dure environ 24 heures pour un niveau B basique, et 18 heures pour un niveau C. Par conséquent, une fois que tu as acheté les pilules, tu en as besoin toute ta vie. La boîte de pilule se recharge d'elle-même, donc, tu n'auras pas à revenir pour en acheter plus."

"Y a-t-il d'autres endroits où l'on vend des pilules comme celles-ci?"

"J'ai rencontré un jour une femme qui connaissait un endroit comme celui-ci en Australie, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne pense pas que tu aies à craindre que quelqu'un te trouve. Nous gardons notre marché très secret."

"Et si je commence à prendre ces pilules, y a-t-il un jour où je serais immunisé contre elles?"

"Nous faisons ces pilules depuis longtemps, et ce cas ne s'est jamais présenté. Et nous avons découvert, par des personnes qui ont arrêté d'utiliser les pilules pour revenir à leur ancien état qu'elles n'abîment pas durablement ta magie. Tu garderas le même niveau une fois que tu auras arrêté que celui que tu avais lorsque a commencé."

"Ca m'a l'air impeccable…y a-t-il des inconvénients?"

Paul prit la parole : "Seulement quelques uns. Avec le temps, la magie d'une personne _peut _– et remarque que je dis _peut_, car ce n'est pas vrai dans tous les cas – devenir incontrolable, et cette personne devra respecter exactement les intervalles de temps prévu entre deux prises. Par exemple, quand au départ, une personne doit prendre une pilule toutes les 18 heures, et qu'il y a quelques heures supplémentaires entre deux prises, ça ne fait rien. Mais un an ou deux plus tard, si cet intervalle de 18h n'est pas respecté, leur magie va sortir d'eux et prendre le contrôle. C'est l'un des inconvénients les plus courants. Un autre est une humeur devenant plus mauvaise, des sautes d'humeur, et/ou de l'anxiété."

"Ca n'a pas l'air si grave."

"Eh bien, il y en a un de plus, mais il ne s'est passé que quelques fois. Sur les soixante-dix ou à peu près qu'on a eu pendant toutes ces années, ça n'est arrivé de manière notable qu'à dix de nos clients. C'est celui-ci : certains sont devenus dépendants des pilules. Ils sont intoxiqués. Ils en prennent constamment, et ils deviennent bientôt incontrôlables."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Eh bien, ils sont devenus un danger pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres."

"Et que leur est-il arrivé?"

"Euh, eh bien, quatre d'entre eux ont fini dans un asile, et les six autres, eh bien, ils sont décédés."

Ciara renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

"Mais ce n'est pas un inconvénient courant, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Harry, méfiant.

"Non.", répondit Paul lentement, "Mais c'est un risque tout de même. Nous sommes obligés de vous prévenir."

Harry pensa au monde magique. _Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je n'en aurai pas le courage._ Harry pensa au fait d'être dans un asile. Il pensa à la mort. Ces deux solutions semblaient de meilleures options que de faire face à l'horreur qu'il avait vu trois mois auparavant. Harry avait bien sûr pensé au suicide, mais il avait décidé que la mort n'était pas la réponse, qu'il voulait vraiment se faire retrouver une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure.

"Oui, je vais le faire. Je voudrais acheter ces pilules."

"C'est magnifique.", dit Ciara, s'essuyant les yeux une dernière fois et faisant un sourire. "Ca marchera, pour toi. Tu vas droit vers vie meilleure! Maintenant, laisse-moi prendre quelques mesures."

Paul alla dans une autre pièce afin de commencer à rassembler l'ensemble des ingrédients, tandis que Ciara s'affairait à rassembler mètre ruban et autres appareils. Elle inscrivit la taille de Harry, son poids, sa densité osseuse, son indice de masse corporelle, sa quantité moyenne de nourriture absorbée par jour (il n'y en avait pas tellement), et sa pointure.

Puis elle sortit une énorme…chose…noire, qui ressemblait à la télécommande d'une énorme voiture jouet.

"Maintenant, ne bouge plus, Harry, mon chéri.", dit-elle en posant une main sur le front de Harry. "C'est un Testeur d'Habilité et il va mesurer très exactement ton habilité magique. Mais tu dois rester en place."

Harry retint sa respiration tandis que Ciara déplaçait le Testeur d'Habilité autour de la personne d'Harry.

"Bien.", dit-elle, lorsqu'elle eût terminé et alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire les mesures sur le papier. "Bien, bien, bien. Il semble, Harry, que tu aies une habilité assez importante. Connais-tu ton niveau de magie?"

Harry vira au rouge vif et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, mais que Ciara prit pour un "non".

"Tu es", continua-t-elle, "un niveau E."

Harry leva les yeux :

"Je pense que vous vous trompez, Mme Westin. C'est impossible. Il n'y a plus eu personne possédant une telle habilité depuis des siècles…"

"Oui, pas depuis Athéna Cordeilia, la princesse de Délos, dont la magie s'avéra trop grande et la tua à l'âge de quinze ans. C'était en 1734. Et avant, il y a eu les fondateurs, et puis Merlin."

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu une erreur. J'ai dû bouger ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prenez pas des nouvelles mesures?"

"Harry.", répondit Ciara patiemment, "Réfléchis. Est-ce que ça n'a vraiment aucun sens, que tu puisses être un niveau E?"

Harry se rappela le pouvoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était sorti du piège de Voldemort. Comment la magie avait couru dans ses veines et était sortie par le bout de ses doigts. Et comment Harry n'avait pu la contrôler. Tout cela avait un sens, mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il jamais dit? Un sorcier de niveau E pouvait abattre des armées entières en seulement une heure. Et il fallait un grand pouvoir pour blesser ou tuer par la magie un sorcier de niveau E. Harry aurait été très utile pour la guerre contre Voldemort.

Mais Harry se souvint qu'il _avait_ été utilisé et mis en danger toute sa vie durant. Comme en première année, quand il avait affronté Voldemort. Comment Dumbledore n'avait-il pas réalisé qui le professeur Quirrel cachait? Laissant ainsi un garçon de onze ans affronter un fou qui avait tué des milliers de personnes? Ca prenait sens. Dumbledore devait avoir su. Mais ce qui faisait enrager Harry était que personne ne l'avait informé de son pouvoir.

"Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas su?", demanda Harry tristement.

"Oh, mon chou, c'est difficile, je sais. Tu ne pouvais pas en être informé. Est-ce que tu l'aurais cru? Si quelqu'un t'avait dit auparavant que tu avais atteint ton niveau, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé toute ta puissance. Tu devais la trouver _en toi-même_."

Silence.

"Bien, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?", dit finalement Harry.

"Simplement que c'est compréhensible que tu veuilles y échapper."

Harry fronça un sourcil.

"Tu vois," Ciara démarra son explication, "plus tu as de pouvoirs, plus tu en sens la pression à l'intérieur de ton corps. Et particulièrement après tout ce que tu as traversé, il est aisé de comprendre que les souvenirs douloureux ajoutés aux efforts monumentaux pour contenir toute cette puissance, rendraient n'importe qui désireux de tout laisser derrière lui."

"Alors vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'acheter les pilules?"

"Non, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça."

"Merci."

"Mais il y aura quelques problèmes."

"Oh?"

"Premièrement, les pilules ne vont pas fonctionner si bien. Tu auras besoin d'en prendre au moins deux toutes les six heures. Mais," continua-t-elle avant que Harry puisse placer un mot, "je vais ajouter quelques petits extras à ces pilules.", Ciara pointa la cicatrice d'Harry. "Je sais que cette cicatrice est célèbre à travers le monde, et je sais que tu n'iras pas loin si des personnes peuvent la voir. C'est pourquoi je vais mettre une substance dans les pilules qui va faire couvrir ta cicatrice par tes cheveux. Seule la force pourrait pousser tes cheveux de côté de telle manière que quelqu'un puisse voir la cicatrice. D'un autre côté, il y aura toujours une mèche de cheveux couvrant cette surface aussi longtemps que tu prendras les pilules."

"Merci.", dit Harry de bonne grâce, n'ayant pas pensé aux problèmes que sa cicatrice pourrait causer. "Merci beaucoup."

"C'est un plaisir. Maintenant, je vais aller commencer la potion. Tu peux rester ici et lire le prospectus, ou choisir un livre de nos étagères. Souviens-toi simplement de rester à l'intérieur de la maison. Les murs cachent toute habilité magique au ministère, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils frappent à ma porte."

L'instant d'après, dans une pique ironique du destin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Ciara marcha lentement vers la porte et regarda à travers le judas. Elle fit signe à Harry de se cacher, et une fois qu'il l'eût fait, lissa ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle gentiment aux deux officiels du ministère qui se trouvaient sur le seuil.

"Euh, oui. Nous avons parlé à plusieurs des villageois aux alentours et ils disent qu'ils ont vu un homme dans les environs, cette nuit. Nous nous demandions si vous aviez remarqué cet homme. A peu près cette taille", l'officiel montra la hauteur avec sa main, "avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes. Vous devez avoir remarqué une cicatrice bizarre sur son front…?"

"Bien, oui.", répondit Ciara, "J'ai vu un homme avec cette description exacte. Je l'ai invité ici. Nous avons discuté un peu, bu du thé, et ensuite, il est parti."

"A-t-il dit où il comptait aller?"

"Laissez-moi réfléchir…" Ciara fit semblant d'essayer de se souvenir. "Ha!", dit-elle soudain, effrayant les officiels, "je me souviens! Il a dit quelque chose à propos de retourner à Londres. Dans sa vieille maison, ou école, ou quelque chose comme ça."

Les officiels du ministère acquiescèrent, notant toutes les informations.

"Merci de nous avoir accordé votre temps, m'dame.", dit le premier.

"Euh, puis-je vous demander de quoi il s'agit?"

"Simplement d'une…d'une personne recherchée. Nous venons de…Scotland Yard."

"Oh.", dit Ciara, feignant de s'inquiéter, "Est-ce que ça ira?"

"Oui, m'dame, tout le monde est à sa recherche. Nous le trouverons bientôt. Nous sommes très inquiet à son sujet."

"Eh bien, bonne chance, j'espère que vous le trouverez à Londres."

"Merci, m'dame. Votre temps nous a été très précieux."

"Bonne journée."

Ciara ferma la porte et sourit. Harry sortit de la cuisine.

"Tout va bien?"

"Oui, mon chéri. Apparemment, il parcourent le monde entier pour te voir." Elle rit un peu. "J'adore me jouer de leurs esprits crédules. Ils pensent que je suis une moldue. Désormais, tout le monde te cherche à travers tout Londres." Elle rit encore plus.

Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

"Bien", dit Ciara, qui cessa brutalement de rire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne trouvait pas cela aussi amusant qu'elle, "Je vais commencer la fabrication des pilules, maintenant."

Harry passa les deux jours suivants à flâner dans la maison des Westin. Ciara et Paul avaient mis un certain temps à faire des pilules assez puissantes pour Harry. Mais finalement, les pilules de suppression de magie furent prêtes, ce qui marqua le dernier jour d'Harry chez les Westin.

Il était environ midi quand Ciara annonça que Harry pouvait reprendre sa route.

"Oui?", demanda Harry

"Les pilules sont prêtes, mon chéri.", dit Ciara patiemment. "Tu peux venir, maintenant."

Paul sortit de la pièce où les pilules avaient été faites et tendit à Harry une fiole bleue avec à l'intérieur des pilules faites d'une substance grise.

"Ciara va te donner le montant.", dit-il à Harry.

"Oh, oui, j'ai déjà oublié…" Ciara se pressa dans la pièce pour rassembler le prix de chaque ingrédient utilisé pour la potion.

Paul se pencha vers Harry.

"J'ai mis un sortilège anti-casse sur la bouteille.", murmura-t-il, "Ainsi qu'un sortilège de traçage qui va toujours garder la bouteille près de toi. Et les deux sortilèges sont indétectables par le ministère sans une étude approfondie. Mais ne parle pas à Ciara de nos 'extras'; elle n'est pas au courant et elle salerait sûrement la note si elle l'était."

"Merci.", murmura Harry à Paul, au moment même où Ciara revenait dans la pièce.

"Bien, mon chéri.", dit-elle, "Le prix total pour les pilules, le sortilège supplémentaire de cache cicatrice inclus, est de 1500 Gallions."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était une très grande somme. Mais comme les pilules lui dureraient à vie…

Harry alla chercher sa bourse, en prit 100 livres pour lui, et donna la bourse à Ciara.

"Je pense qu'il y a assez d'argent là-dedans. La bourse est plus large à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et il y a déjà un sortilège pour la rendre moins lourde. Malheureusement, il n'y a que de l'argent Moldu à l'intérieur, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri.", dit Ciara gentiment, "C'est juste ce qu'il faut. Je sais que le prix de la liberté n'est pas bon marché."

Elle tendit les pilules à Harry.

"Maintenant, quelques avertissements.", dit Paul, "Tu dois te rappeler que la magie réprimée peut faire des choses étranges, et plus particulièrement avec ton niveau de magie. Par conséquent, assure-toi toujours d'avoir tes pilules avec toi." Paul fit un clin d'œil à Harry, "Et si jamais tu arrêtes de prendre les pilules, soit très vigilent les tout premiers jours."

"Tu devrais prendre ta première pilule ici", conseilla Ciara, "Et ensuite, je transplanerais avec toi là où tu voudras. Ca va prendre environ une heure aux pilules pour faire effet, donc, fais attention. Est-ce que tu es prêt?", demanda Ciara, lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Harry inspira profondément. Ses projets allaient se réaliser. Et il espérait que, contrairement à ses autres plans qui semblaient tous mal tourner à un moment ou un autre, celui-ci se déroulerait sans anicroches, et il pourrait vivre le restant de ses jours en paix.

_Mon dernier moment en tant que sorcier_, pensa Harry. Cette pensée fit sombrer quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Sa gorge se serra. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de devenir une personne normale ou s'il devait être malheureux de laisser un monde si extraordinaire derrière lui.

Et des amis tellement extraordinaires, eux aussi.

Harry pensa à Ron et Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Harry savait qu'il était en train de prendre le chemin de la lâcheté, mais c'était tout simplement trop de choses à expliquer, et s'il expliquait tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, le monde sorcier dans son ensemble le blâmerait pour la mort de centaines de personnes.

Harry voulait être normal, avoir une vie tranquille, et ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ses amis, ou d'autres dangers menaçants à prendre en charge à travers le monde.

Harry sortit une pilule de la fiole. Il la regarda. _De si petites pilules contiennent mon bonheur, _pensa Harry. Il mit la pilule dans sa bouche, prit une petite gorgée d'eau, et avala.

Bien qu'Harry sache que la pilule ne ferait pas totalement effet avant une heure voire plus, il put déjà sentir que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur de lui à ce moment-là. C'était comme si tous ses muscles se relaxaient. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été empêché de respirer pendant des années et des années, et qu'il pouvait désormais enfin respirer.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne serait plus sorcier très longtemps. Il pouvait être normal. Il pouvait enfin être heureux.

"Alors", dit Ciara, "Où veux-tu aller?"

Harry ne réfléchit pas à la question. Il dit le premier endroit à laquelle il avait pensé qui ne fût pas en Europe.

"Canada."

"Bien, alors, c'est le Canada. Une ville en particulier?"

"Toronto?"

"Bien sûr, mon chéri."

Harry fit ses adieux à Ciara et Paul. Les Westin écrivirent leur adresse de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse leur écrire lorsqu'il serait installé. Apparemment, ils gardaient le contact avec la majorité de leurs clients.

Ciara prit la main d'Harry et transplana. Vers le Canada. Vers l'avenir d'Harry et son bonheur.

**~¤~oOo~¤~**

James était assis dans son canapé, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait continué à écrire à M. Et Mme Westin. Tous les mois, à peu près. Il devrait probablement leur écrire à propos de ce qui s'était passé, le fait d'avoir vu ses amis. Ils lui donneraient probablement de bons conseils.

James regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure d'aller travailler. Le dernier jour de l'école était toujours plus un jour de fête qu'autre chose, et par conséquent, James décida d'écrire aux Westin pendant le dîner et les autres occasions qu'il aurait ce jour-là pendant l'école.

Il se leva du canapé. Se souvenant de ses pensées de la matinée, James se résolut à écrire sa lettre, à recevoir quelques conseils, puis à oublier toute cette épreuve.

Harry ne resterait pas dans le passé. Il irait de l'avant dans sa vie.

* * *

**Mise à jour 02.04.2013**


	15. Photographes et Photographies

**Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à nous, tous les persos connus appartiennent à M'dame JKRowling, tous les autres, ainsi que l'intrigue, appartiennent à Adah. En clair, ici, Cass' traduit, Ron corrige, et on gagne pas d'argent pour ça :p

**Résumé**

Après une nuit riche en évènements il y a dix ans, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Seul un homme connaît la réponse : un instituteur nommé James, alias Harry. Mais que va-t-il faire, maintenant qu'il a fait face aux deux personnes qui ont été ses meilleurs amis ?

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤**

_**Chapitre 15 : Photographes et Photographies**_

Le dernier jour d'école était terminé. James avait rangé ses affaires, écrit sa lettre aux Westin, et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il roula en direction de la Boulangerie de Peter.

"Wow, on dirait qu'il y a une star par ici!" s'étonna Emma lorsqu'elle vit James nager hors de la marée humaine que formait la foule des photographes et entrer dans la boutique.

James claqua la porte et avala deux pilules.

"Bizarre, n'est ce pas?" remarqua Sarah, le regard posé sur les flashs des appareils photos.

"Ouais," dit James, encore un peu étourdi. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils sont arrivés ce matin et n'ont pas décollé depuis. Je leur ai demandé qui ils étaient, et pourquoi ils se trouvaient là en particulier, mais je n'ai eu que quelques regards étranges en réponse."

Il y eut un silence gêné. James sentait que Sarah et Emma pensait la même chose : les photographes étaient présents à cause des événements de la veille.

La seule raison pour laquelle elles n'y avaient pas fait allusion était que, sans le dire à James, Sarah avait demandé à Peter, Emma et Jacob de ne pas fourrer leur nez dans le "passé chargé" de James. Elle avait été beaucoup affectée par son histoire d'avocat, et souhaitait vivement que tous respectent la vie privée de James à ce sujet.

"Hey, James!" l'interpella Peter en sortant de la cuisine, avec Jacob sur les talons. "Comment s'est passé ce dernier jour de travail ?"

"Très bien," répondit James. "Et comment était ta journée?"

"Bonne, mais le business a été un peu ralenti avec tous ces photographes qui bloquaient l'accès à la porte d'entrée."

James regarda autour de lui. "Dis-moi Peter, comment se fait-il que tout le monde arrive toujours avant moi?"

"Hein?" Peter le fixa d'un air perplexe.

"Comment vous tous, toi, Jacob, Emma, et Sarah, comment est-ce vous faites pour être toujours là avant moi? Et tu n'as pas de commis?"

"Tout d'abord, je travaille ici," dit Peter lentement, "donc je suis toujours ici."

James leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ensuite," continua Peter, "Jacob, Emma et Sarah n'ont pas de vie."

"Hey," s'exclama Sarah, "je retiens!"

"Et moi de même!" la soutint Emma.

"Nous sommes juste des personnes très serviables," expliqua Sarah.

"Ouaip," confirma Emma en tirant la langue à Peter.

"Et très matures aussi !" ajouta James.

"La ferme Jamesie ! Tu ruines tous mes arguments."

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et pour finir, mon commis m'aide de 8h à 16h. Seulement, il est déjà parti quand vous venez rôder par ici, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, si vous voulez mon avis."

"C'est ça. Je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter une telle injure" dit Sarah sur un ton mélodramatique. "On ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur ! Je fais parti du décor ! Comment vais-je continuer à vivre ma vie si personne ne croit en moi?"

Emma gloussa.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Bien, je m'en vais combattre les démons de la décrépitude." dit-elle, "A demain."

Sarah aidait à la restauration d'immeubles anciens et délabrés. Elle adorait l'architecture et les antiquités poussiéreuses irremplaçables, si bien que la restauration est l'un des meilleurs métiers pour elle. De plus, elle pouvait aménager ses horaires comme elle l'entendait.

Tout le monde lui dit au revoir et elle brava la foule toujours attroupée devant la boutique pour se rendre à son travail.

Le silence devint pesant après le départ de Sarah. C'était très étrange, deux minutes auparavant les plaisanteries et les rires fusaient. Tous regardaient James d'un air coupable en agitant nerveusement leurs pieds. Finalement Emma prit la parole.

"Tu ne nous as pas raconté, il y a quelques jours, que tu avais quitté la Grande-Bretagne à cause d'une dispute avec ton frère à propos d'un héritage? Je me suis sentie très coupable après ça."

"Non, _Peter_ vous a raconté cette histoire," répondit James, " il ne faisait que me couvrir pour que je n'ai pas à me sentir mal."

"Oh"

Jacob les coupa. "Et à quoi servent les pilules?"

"Allergies," mentit James

"Oh"

"D'autres questions?"

Peter fixait le bout de ses chaussures. "Les cicatrices sur ton dos viennent de...?"

James réfléchit un instant. "Ma maison a pris feu quand j'étais enfant, et ces cicatrices sont d'anciennes marques de brûlure."

Peter haussa un sourcil. "Oh."

"J'ignorais que tu avais sur ton dos des traces de brûlure," s'étonna Emma.

"C'était un événement plutôt traumatisant," répondit James.

"Je comprends."

Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la boulangerie.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma très vite lorsqu'un client entra. Elle regardait les photographes avec stupéfaction.

"Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller," dit James, qui ne souhaitait pas rester dans le passage, et qui commençait à devenir nerveux à cause de tous les photographes à l'extérieur.

Peter se dirigea derrière le comptoir. "On se voit demain? Ce sera le dernier jour de préparation des éclairs avant le mariage."

"Bien sûr," lui dit James en atteignant la porte.

Peter sourit. "Merci. Dors bien!"

"Salut!"

Peter s'occupa de sa cliente tandis que Jacob et Emma retournaient dans la cuisine pour préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à la séance du lendemain.

Les appareils photos mitraillèrent James dès sa sortie de la boulangerie. Il se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte. Il était sûr que sa cicatrice serait invisible sur les photos, mais l'angoisse et le sentiment _ils-ont-fini-par-me-trouver_ persistaient. _Calme toi_, s'ordonna-t-il. _Il y a certainement des dizaines de pauvres passants qui ont dû endurer ça. Il y a dû avoir beaucoup d'autres signalements d'Harry Potter. Ça leur passera dans quelques jours._

James savait que les photographes et les journalistes ne pouvaient se permettre d'interroger les moldus, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas à dire un seul mot.

Il joua des coudes dans la foule, monta dans sa voiture, et s'en alla. Il essayait de rester calme. Il savait que cette épreuve serait vite oubliée. Dans les deux mondes. C'était juste une question de temps.

"Tu es célèbre, maman!" fut la première chose qu'Emilie dit à sa mère.

Jack et Emilie furent de retour chez eux en fin d'après-midi. Percy les avait déposés. Jack parlait avec animation à son père, pendant qu'Emilie offrait un sourire rayonnant à sa mère.

"Et pourquoi serais-je célèbre?" demanda Hermione.

"Tu es dans le journal!" s'extasia Emilie. "Tu fais la une!"

"Oh?"

"Regarde!" Emilie lança la Gazette du Sorcier dans les bras de sa mère.

Hermione regardait. Elle regardait intensément. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda encore.

"Tu ne vois pas?" s'enquit Emilie avec impatience.

"Euh, ouais…"

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le voir? La Une était une photo immense d'Harry – ou plutôt de l'homme qu'elle pensait être Harry. Il était sur le seuil de la boulangerie de Peter. Il regardait l'appareil photo d'un air hébété. Il paraissait choqué et perdu.

La silhouette sortit de l'image, il secoua lentement la tête, qui persistait à l'intérieur, et haussa un sourcil.

Hermione fixa intensément le front de cet homme, mais apparemment il y avait toujours une mèche de cheveux à l'endroit précis où sa cicatrice devrait se trouver. _Cette cicatrice est la seule preuve que j'ai_, songea Hermione. _Si seulement je pouvais la voir._

Elle lut les gros titres:

"UN MOLDU NIE ETRE HARRY POTTER, SES MEILLEURS AMIS ONT LE CŒUR BRISE"

L'article parlait de son dernier signalement. Il parlait de ce qui était arrivé, de l'heure, du lieu, etc., mais ce qui différenciait cet article de tous les autres signalements, c'était qu'il avait été reconnu par sa meilleure amie, Hermione, tout en faisant référence à Ron. L'article, assez curieusement, faisait paraître Hermione comme un héroïne au cœur brisé, qui essayait simplement de retrouver son ami et le sauveur du monde magique. Le portrait de l'homme de la boulangerie était tel que celui-ci paraissait plus mesquin et grossier qu'il ne l'était réellement, ce qui donna à Hermione la plus grande compassion pour lui. C'était étrange parce que c'était Rita Skeeter qui avait écrit l'article. Elle était persuadée que Rita ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre la vie impossible, et ce, en toute impunité, avec ce genre d'histoires. Les gens qui signalaient Harry Potter étaient en général des fanatiques, des fous, ou des personnes recherchant l'attention. Ils n'avaient pas bonne presse. Désormais, Rita avait là l'occasion parfaite de ruiner la réputation d'Hermione, et la reporter ne l'avait pas saisie. _Elle doit encore se souvenir du contrat de la 4e année_, pensa Hermione, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

"N'est-ce pas _merveilleux_" lui demanda Emily.

"Oui, merci de me l'avoir montré, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de lire le journal ce matin."

Hermione embrassa sa fille et s'enquit de ses vacances au Terrier. Rien d'excitant ne s'était produit, toutefois Emily lui en donna un rapport détaillé.

Une fois qu'Emilie eût fini de parler, elle courut sur les genoux de Ron pour le mettre au courant de l'article sur Hermione. Jack s'approcha de sa mère pour lui dire bonjour et l'embrasser.

"Waou, maman, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses signaler la présence de Harry Potter. D'habitude ce sont les gens dingues qui font ça." commenta Jack.

"Merci, moi aussi, je t'aime!" railla Hermione.

"Alors, c'était lui ou pas?"

"Qui ça, Harry?"

"Ouaip."

"Je crois, oui."

"Ne serait-ce pas génial si c'était vrai? Ma mère qui a vu Harry Potter!"

"Ouais... Mais Jack, tu sais bien que je l'ai connu à l'école?" Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais expliqué à leurs enfants qu'Harry avait été leur meilleur ami, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus cherché à le cacher. Bien sûr, ils avaient imaginé que Jack et Emily aurait appris beaucoup de choses par les médias.

"A _l'école_?" demanda Jack, incrédule. "Vous aviez des cours avec lui?"

"Eh bien, oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père et moi avons pris la parole à ces conventions?"

"Parce que vous avez combattu pendant la guerre, non?"

"En quelque sorte. Mais surtout parce que nous étions amis avec Harry."

"Ooh, tu l'appelles par son prénom!" rit Jack _(1)_

"Bien, je vais déterrer quelques photos pour te montrer!" _Et ça va me permettre par la même occasion de faire quelques recherches_, songea Hermione.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre à coucher. Ron et Emily la suivirent et Jack les informa de la raison pour laquelle elle fouillait son bureau.

"C'est vrai? Toi et Maman étiez amis avec Harry Potter?" cria presque Emily, en regardant son père.

"Hm, ouais.." répondit distraitement Ron, qui se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué sa femme pour qu'elle décide aussi brusquement de remuer ces vieux souvenirs

"Elles sont là!" chantonnait Hermione tandis qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, en brandissant les photos.

Elle les posa sur la table basse juste devant sa famille.

Une des photos représentait Ron, Hermione et Harry qui riaient ensemble, ils se tenaient par les épaules, Harry au milieu.

Un autre les montrait tous les trois, pendant leur sixième année, devant l'arbre de Noël, ils arboraient fièrement le pull made in Weasley. Il y avait du papier cadeau déchiré tout autour d'eux et Hermione avait un ruban dans les cheveux.

Et il y en avait une de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Harry. Les hommes portaient des smoking, Hermione une robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et Ginny était parée de sa robe de mariée. Ron et Hermione se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre en se souriant. Ginny, au milieu de tous, avait un sourire rayonnant. Harry avait posé un bras sur l'épaule de Draco, et se penchait en riant, et Draco fixait Harry avec une mine renfrognée.

"Waou!" s'exclama Jack, en observant chacune des images. "C'est vraiment génial!"

"Ouaip!" affirma Emily avec plus d'enthousiasme encore.

Ron souriait.

Hermione commençait à sourire aussi, parce qu'elle adorait se souvenir de ces moments heureux, parce que ses enfants étaient tellement contents, et aussi parce qu'elle venait tout juste de penser à un plan qui prouverait qu'Harry Potter était en vie!

_(1) En Grande-Bretagne, seuls les amis proches s'appellent par leurs prénoms. D'où la réflexion de Jack._

* * *

**_Mise à jour 02.04.2013_**


	16. 100 éclairs et dossiers

**Disclaimer **

___ Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres appartiennent à Adah, et la traduction nous appartient._

**Résumé **

___ Après une nuit riche en événements il y a dix ans, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Seul un homme connaît la réponse : un instituteur nommé James, alias Harry. Mais que va-t-il faire, maintenant qu'il a fait face aux deux personnes qui ont été ses meilleurs amis ?_

* * *

**Hidden Beneath ¤¤¤**

_**Chapitre 16 : 100 Eclairs et Dossiers**_

Les photographes étaient partis de la Boulangerie de Peter le lendemain vers midi, ce qui fut un soulagement pour James. Il entra dans la boulangerie cet après-midi-là sans en croiser un seul.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" cria James lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la cuisine de la boulangerie.

"Dis, tu serais pas heureux, aujourd'hui?" demanda Emma.

"Eh bien...oui, je pense que je me sens mieux," répondit James, "Et voulez-vous savoir pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on fait ces fichus éclairs!"

Emma sourit, ce qui fit gémir Jacob.

"Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir mettre le chocolat dessus!" cria joyeusement Emma.

"Sur les éclairs, ou sur Jacob?" demanda Peter.

"Les deux, les deux, les deux!" chantonna Emma. Elle se mit à danser tout autour de la cuisine en chantant une chanson qu'elle inventait. "Je mets du cho-co-lat sur les éclairs et sur Mon Cobbie! La, la, la!"

James secoua la tête, riant. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé, à midi?"

"Ça me dépasse," répondit Peter, "Mais, on pourrait utiliser une partie de cette énergie." Peter se frotta les mains. "Bien, on pourrait commencer les festivités?"

"Et Sarah?"

"Elle sera là vers 15h."

"Ok. Alors. C'est parti pour la cuisine."

Emma sautilla autour de la cuisine, sortant les ingrédients des placards et les mettant sur le comptoir. Peter dirigeait l'opération en indiquant quelles quantités seraient utilisées. Jacob et James versaient et mixaient les ingrédients, tentant aussi fermement que possible de garder Emma occupée avec quelque chose de petit et d'insignifiant. En ce moment, elle s'évertuait à faire la pâte.

Et en un rien de temps, semblait-il, le trio avait terminé toutes les pâtes, crèmes et sauces, et Sarah était arrivée.

Le groupe commença l'assemblage des éclairs.

"Je mets la sauce au chocolat!", cria Emma.

"Oh non, tu ne le feras pas!", dit Sarah, "La dernière fois, tu as mis trop de sauce dedans. Il n'est pas question que tu recommences!"

"C'est injuste! J'_aime_ mettre la sauce dans les éclairs. Es-tu en train de me refuser mon boulot de verser la sauce? De mettre la chose la plus délicieuse qui soit dans les meilleures pâtes qui soient?" Emma haussa le ton. "Es-tu en train de dire, Sarah, que tu me refuserais le droit – non, le _privilège _– de verser la seule sauce qui me rende heureuse? Que tu me refuserais mon droit constitutionnel au bonheur?"

"Pst, Emma", murmura James, "Tu es au Canada, pas en Amérique."

"Ça ne fait rien!", hurla Emma d'une voix stridente, "Sarah est en train de me refuser mon bonheur !"

Sarah se frappa la tête du plat de la main. "Bien, verse la sauce. Mais fais-le proprement. Et baisse le volume sonore de quelques décibels, ok?"

"Merci Sarah.", dit Emma doucement.

"Peu importe."

Sur ce, le groupe commença à préparer les éclairs sous la direction de Peter. A 19h00, les cent éclairs étaient prêts.

Chacun était fatigué de toute cette cuisine, et par conséquent, un par un, ils quittèrent pour rentrer à la maison, lui souhaitant bonne chance avec ses éclairs pour le lendemain au mariage.

"Vous savez tous les deux ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Hermione. Ils étaient devant le bâtiment du Ministère et venaient de transplaner.

"Bien sur que nous savons.", répondit Jack.

Emily acquiesça. "Nous avons été entraînés.", dit-elle fièrement.

"Je sais.", dit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel." Vous êtes entraînés depuis que vous avez six ans, tous les deux. Maintenant, vous devez vous rappeler de ne pas tout mettre en l'air en riant. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts?"

Jack et Emily acquiescèrent.

"On y va."

Hermione entra dans le Ministère d'un air autoritaire. Elle frôla la réceptionniste, Jack et Emily à sa suite.

"Attendez!", cria la réceptionniste sans grande conviction, "Vous devez avoir un laissez-passer pour être dans ce bâtiment… oh, tant pis.", ajouta-t-elle, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione continuait à marcher de manière déterminée sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

De par les jours qu'elle y avait passée en tant qu'Auror, Hermione se rappelait avec une surprenante exactitude le plan du bâtiment ministériel. Sans perdre une seconde, elle marcha à grandes enjambées directement vers le secrétaire du directeur de la section des Archives Anciennes et Récentes.

"Bonjour.", dit Hermione, "Je suis Hermione Granger, la femme de Ron Weasley. J'ai pris rendez-vous mercredi matin pour voir le directeur, Mr. Preese, à 10h00." Le secrétaire commença à farfouiller dans ses papiers, tandis qu'Hermione continuait à parler. "Je suis ici pour accéder à des dossiers pour une présentation que je vais faire lors d'une colloque. Je suis donc ici pour faire des recherches pour le professeur Dumbledore. Je présume que Mr. Preese peut me montrer où trouver ces dossiers?"

Le secrétaire continuait à se battre avec ses papiers : "Hum, oui, il va vous recevoir, m'dame. Euh, quel est votre nom déjà?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et soupira, exaspérée, ce qui fit tressaillir le secrétaire. "Mon nom est Hermione Granger."

"Oui, oui. Merci. M. Preese va vous recevoir."

Jack et Emily sourirent fièrement à leur mère lorsque le secrétaire se leva à la hâte et frappa de manière hésitante à une porte en bois. La porte s'ouvrit et M. Preese passa sa tête à l'extérieur.

M. Preese était un petit homme nerveux. Il était en charge de l'archivage de tous les cas auxquels le ministère avait eu affaire par le passé. Il n'avait aucune importance, sinon le fait de s'assurer que seules les personnes ayant rendez-vous puissent regarder les dossiers qu'ils auraient spécifiquement demandés par avance.

"M. Preese?", dit le secrétaire. "Une certaine Hermione Granger est là pour vous voir. Elle a rendez-vous à 10:00."

"Je croyais que je n'avais pas de rendez-vous, ce matin."

Le secrétaire regarda pour voir si Hermione écoutait. "Je… Je dois m'être trompé, M. Preese. Elle dit que c'est pour un colloque et pour le professeur Dumbledore."

M. Preese sortit de son bureau après avoir entendu le nom de Dumbledore.

"Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle? Bien, je suppose que c'est important."

M. Preese se dirigea vers Hermione.

"Quels sont les dossiers que vous disiez désirer consulter?"

"Je l'ai clairement expliqué par téléphone", dit Hermione, agacée. "Je suis ici pour étudier les dossiers sur le jugement rendu le mois dernier sur Antonio Bertinelli, le chef de la mafia sicilienne en Angleterre, qui a été pris au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai donc besoin de regarder les jugements rendus durant ce même mois sur certains membres de la famille d'Antonio Bertinelli."

M. Preese déglutit, visiblement rendu nerveux par le ton utilisé par Hermione.

"Pourquoi, oui, bien sur, Mrs. Granger. Suivez-moi. Par ici."

Il conduisit Hermione, Jack et Emily vers une pièce remplie de dossiers. M. Preese tendit à Hermione une plume et du papier.

"Vous pouvez prendre des notes au sujet des dossiers, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire la moindre copie." Il pointa un tiroir du doigt. "Là se trouve le tiroir pour le jugement de Bertinelli." Il en pointa un autre. "Celui-ci contient les jugements sur sa famille datant de plus de dix ans. Celui-là contient les jugements sur la famille de Bertinelli datant de un à dix ans. Ce tiroir contient les jugements rendus sur sa famille depuis moins d'un an mais plus d'un mois."

M. Preese étendit ses bras pour inclure toute une section de tiroirs.

"Et ces tiroirs contiennent toutes les affaires impliquant le ministère le mois dernier. Les jugements sur la famille que vous recherchez peuvent être trouvés sous les noms Bertinelli ou Capella. Capella est la famille de Bertinelli du côté de sa mère."

"Merci," dit Hermione. "Tout ceci semble être en bon ordre."

M. Preese se dirigea vers le premier tiroir qu'il avait pointé et commença à en sortir des dossiers.

"Je vais rester ici pour vous aider dans vos recherches. Tous ces dossiers sont en rapport avec le jugement et ont été rédigés par le ministère, et ceux-ci sont des coupures de presse provenant de la Gazette du Sorcier, et ceux-ci, de journaux américains, et ceux-ci viennent d'Asie, et ceux-ci de pays européens autres que l'Angleterre, et ceux-ci viennent d'Amérique du Sud…"

Hermione se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à ses enfants, tandis que M. Preese continuait de parler. A l'instant, Jack et Emily commencèrent à se chamailler.

"Arrête de me frapper!", dit Jack.

"Je te frappe pas!", répondit Emily.

"Si!"

"Non!"

"Si!"

"Non!"

Les voix de Jack et Emily devinrent de plus en plus fortes, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une véritable guerre.

Emily courut en cercle autour de Jack, moqueuse, puis se cacha derrière M. Preese dès que Jack s'approcha.

"T'as une sale tronche!", hurla Emily.

Jack s'avança d'un pas lourd vers Emily. Elle poussa un cri perçant et s'agrippa à la cheville de M. Preese.

"Ah ouais? Et bien au moins, je ne suis pas une chochotte à tête de serpent!"

Jack poursuivit Emily autour de M. Preese. M. Preese finit par trébucher et par tomber à la renverse. Les dossiers et les journaux furent éparpillés partout.

"Oh, je suis tellement désolée!", dit Hermione tandis qu'elle aidait M. Preese à se relever. "Mais les enfants restent des enfants. Vous savez, je suis sure que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis certaine que vous avez d'autres choses plus importantes à faire."

"Désolé, m'dame, mais je suis supposé rester dans la salle des archives lorsqu'une autre personne s'y trouve. Arrêté ministériel."

Emily commença à hurler. Jack commença à faire le tour de la pièce en collectant des papiers importants.

"Mais ceci a été demandé par le professeur Dumbledore, M. Preese", dit Hermione, "Et il en a besoin aussi vite que possible. Je suis sure que le ministère comprendra. Vous ne me faites pas confiance?"

Hermione sourit doucement. Emily hurla plus fort. Jack commença à faire des avions de papier avec les dossiers.

M. Preese regarda le tout, déchiré.

"Hum, ok… mais seulement parce que c'est pour Dumbledore."

"Merci beaucoup, M. Preese. Ce sera terminé en un rien de temps."

M. Preese sortit rapidement de la pièce et ferma la porte.

"Ouf!", soupira Hermione. "C'était mieux que prévu."

Emily et Jack se dirigèrent vers leur mère.

"Comment on était?", demanda Jack.

"Vous étiez parfait!", dit Hermione, embrassant les enfants. "Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez garder un œil sur la porte, tous les deux?"

"Bien sur!", dit Emily. Son frère et elle coururent vers la porte et regardèrent à travers la vitre en verre dépoli.

Hermione commença à regarder parmi les archives récentes.

"H… Harry Potter.", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ne trouva rien, et se dirigea vers la lettre P. "Potter… Potter…"

Elle regarda au C pour Canada, puis à Calgary. Toujours rien.

"Ah! Je vais essayer G! Granger…" Elle feuilleta les dossiers, mes ne trouva toujours rien.

Finalement, ce fut à W, pour Weasley, qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

"Il est là!", dit-elle excitée.

C'était un rouleau de parchemin qui contenait toutes les informations au sujet du "signalement d'Harry Potter" dans lequel Hermione avait été impliquée. Le dossier contenait toutes les coupures de presse en rapport.

Dans le dossier du ministère, Hermione put voir toutes les observations faites par le ministère. Il y avait la date et l'heure du signalement, l'heure du sortilège lancé en zone moldue, la longitude et la latitude de l'emplacement, le nombre de personnes présentes, une copie de tous les dialogues enregistrés, un Détecteur de Magie, une classification de chaque moldu impliqué, au cas où le ministère aurait besoin à l'avenir d'user de sortilèges d'amnésie.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit une copie du rouleau. Puis elle remit soigneusement le dossier à sa place, nettoya la salle, et mit les dossiers copiés dans sa bourse.

"Prêts à y aller?", demanda-t-elle à ses enfants.

"Ouais.", répondit Jack. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"Oui. Mais retournons rapidement à la maison. Je vous montrerai là-bas."

Hermione, Jack et Emily adressèrent un merci pressé à M. Preese, puis sortirent du bâtiment aussi vite que possible. Hermione prit la main d'Emily et Jack et transplana à la maison.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?", demanda Jack avec empressement dès lors qu'ils furent arrivés à la maison.

"Attends, est-ce que Ron est toujours à la maison?"

"Non, il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la maison avant cinq heure. Il est en réunion."

"Bon. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez quelque chose."

Emily et Jack acquiescèrent très sérieusement.

"Vous ne devrez pas dire quoi que ce soit de tout ceci à votre père."

"Pourquoi?", demanda Emily.

"Eh bien, parce que je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait ça, si on lui en parlait. Ça doit rester uniquement entre nous trois, pour le moment. Donc, vous promettez que vous ne direz rien?"

"Je promets.", dirent Emily et Jack à l'unisson.

"Ok, le voici." Hermione sortit le rouleau de sa bourse. "Là se trouve une copie de tout ce qui a été dit entre moi et l'homme que je pense être Harry. Maintenant, si vous lisez attentivement, vous verrez que je n'ai jamais prononcé le nom de Potter, pas plus que Ron. La seule fois où j'allais dire "Potter", j'ai été interrompue, vous voyez? Mais", Hermione désigna le bas du rouleau, "là, quand Ron dit 'Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry que nous connaissions et que nous aimions?', l'homme que je pense être Harry répond 'Cet Harry Potter doit être mort.' Mais comment a-t-il connu le nom de famille d'Harry?"

Emily et Jack regardèrent leur mère, excités. C'était énorme.

"Et", continua Hermione, "quand j'ai pointé ma baguette sur l'homme que je pensais être Harry, il se _baisse_ et dit 'Non! Stop! Je ne peux rien bloquer!' Mais comment un moldu pourrait-il savoir ce que j'étais en train de faire, et ensuite, savoir qu'il pouvait bloquer un sort?"

"C'est lui! C'est lui!", cria Emily, toute souriante.

"Oh, mais regardez," dit Hermione, "il y a un problème." Les sourires d'Emily et Jack s'évanouirent. "Vous voyez.", dit Hermione, pointant le rouleau, "Là; ce sont les résultat d'un Détecteur de Magie. L'homme que je pensais être Harry a un niveau de magie trop bas pour être un sorcier. C'aurait été surligné à l'encre rouge, comme moi, s'il l'avait été."

"A quoi servent tous ces nombres?", demanda Emily.

"Ceux-ci montrent le pourcentage exact de magie de chaque personne."

"Donc, là, tous sont des sorciers, c'est ça?"

"Non, tu vois, tout le monde, y compris les moldus, a un certain niveau de magie en lui, seulement, pour les moldus, elle est en très faible quantité; trop faible pour être utilisable. De temps à autre, la magie d'un moldu peut faire quelque chose de conséquent, mais c'est généralement perçu comme un sacré coup de chance."

"Oh." Emily regarda à nouveau tristement.

"Mais maman," dit Jack, "Cet homme que tu pensais être Harry ne possède aucune magie."

"Pardon?"

"Regarde ici." Jack pointa un endroit du rouleau. "Ici, c'est marqué 0%. Ça veut dire pas de magie. Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que tout le monde possédait de la magie."

"Normalement …", dit Hermione calmement.

"Donc…?"

"Donc, quelque chose d'étrange se passe ici."

"C'est bien, non?"

"Oui, oui, c'est très bien. Mon plan pourrait marcher, après tout."

"Chic, chic, chic!", dit joyeusement Emily.

Hermione sortit une petite sphère grise de sa poche.

"Hum, il est dit ici 'James Potterson, moldu #534'. Ils mettent un numéro pour tous les moldus ayant eu affaire à la sorcellerie dans le mois, juste au cas ou quelque chose d'étrange se passerait. Habituellement, rien ne se passe, mais c'est plus pour des questions de sécurité. Ce système de numérotation pourrait nous être très utile."

Hermione tapota la sphère de sa baguette et dit :

"_Insequi._ Suis James Potterson, Calgary, Canada, moldu #534. Enregistre toutes les conversations contenant les mots 'sorcier', 'sorcière', 'Angleterre', 'Poudlard', 'Hermione Granger', 'Ron Weasley', 'Draco Malfoy'. _Abire._"

La sphère tournoya quelques instants dans les airs, avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

"Bien, je pense que ça devrait suffire.", dit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce c'était que ça, maman?", demanda Jack.

"C'était une sphère d'espionnage. Elle va suivre l'homme que je pense être Harry, et elle va enregistrer chaque conversation contenant les mots que je viens de dire. De cette façon, on va savoir si oui ou non c'est bien Harry."

"Ton plan va fonctionner, maman.", la rassura Jack.

"Ouais," renchérit Emily, "il ne sera plus capable de se cacher très longtemps."

* * *

**Mise à jour 02.04.2013**


	17. Lettres et Réprimande

**_¤ ¤ ¤ Hidden_****_ Beneath ¤ ¤ ¤_**

**_Chapitre 17 : Lettres et Réprimande_**

Les éclairs de Peter remportèrent un franc succès. Tous les invités présents au mariage les avaient adorés, et on entendit même quelques remarques qui suggéraient qu'un jour les éclairs deviendraient plus communs encore que les pièces montées dans les mariages. Pourtant, Peter ne partagea pas ces informations avec Jacob, Sarah, Emma et James, d'une part parce qu'il craignait les représailles qu'il subirait si les autres réalisaient qu'ils étaient condamnés à préparer des éclairs pour le reste de leurs jours, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Emma s'enthousiasme trop et recommence à préparer sa couverture chocolat.

Quelques jours avaient passés et James reçut enfin une réponse des Westins. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe immédiatement après avoir reconnu le nom de l'expéditeur.

_"Cher James,_

_"Nous sommes tellement désolés pour tes ennuis. Nous aimerions faire davantage. C'est une bonne chose que le Ministère ne t'ait pas reconnu et ne t'ait pas lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. En revanche c'est une honte que tes amis ne te croient pas. Tu aurais enfin eu une chance de t'ouvrir et de ne plus vivre dans le secret. _

_"Paul et moi souhaiterions que tu ne sois pas si paranoïaque à propos de ton identité. Nous voulons que tu sois heureux, mon chéri, et que tu ne souffres plus de crises d'angoisse parce que quelqu'un pourrait découvrir ta véritable identité, que tu caches derrière tous ces contes. Paul secoue la tête pendant que j'écris cette lettre. Il n'est pas d'accord. Il pense, même si ce serait beaucoup mieux que ton vrai toi vive au grand jour, qu'il est tout à fait acceptable pour toi de désirer une nouvelle vie. Et il ajoute que dans ta situation et étant qui tu es, lui aussi souhaiterait vivre en moldu sans lien avec son passé. _

_"Oh, eh bien, c'est ta vie, et nous sommes d'accord pour dire que tu la gères très bien. Tu es notre client préféré, et nous sommes fiers de tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières années. Tu nous manques vraiment beaucoup. C'était tellement merveilleux quand tu es venu avec nous en Italie il y a trois ans. C'était un grand moment. _

_"Ce qui nous amène au conseil que tu nous demandais à propos de ton voyage à Londres. Nous pensons tous les deux que tu devrais accepter, pour plusieurs raisons. La première est ton ami Peter. Il est comme ton frère , et vos relations semblent être assez tendues en ce moment. Ce serait le bon moment pour renforcer votre amitié et pour passer du temps avec sa famille, qui te considère comme un membre à part entière. Et de plus, c'est Noël, et nous sommes persuadés que Peter et sa famille veulent absolument t'avoir près d'eux en cette occasion. _

_"La seconde raison est que nous aimerions te voir pendant que nous serons à Londres, et t'inviter à dîner. Paul et moi allons à Londres tous les ans pour acheter du matériel, habituellement durant la période de Noël, et ce serait tellement agréable si nous pouvions nous retrouver là-bas en même temps._

_"Nous espérons que tu prendras notre avis en considération, et que tu nous répondras très bientôt._

_"Amitiés,_

_"Ciara et Paul Westin"_

James souriait pendant la lecture de son courrier. Les Westin semblaient avoir réponse à tout. Et ils donnaient toujours de bons conseils.

La lecture de la lettre permit à James de se sentir mieux quant à la question du voyage à Londres. Ciara possédait un mode de raisonnement qui résolvait n'importe quel problème. Personne ne verrait James autrement que James. Il s'amuserait avec les personnes qui ressemblaient le plus pour lui à une famille. En bonus, il pourrait voir Paul et Ciara. Ca allait être génial.

James parcourut le reste de son courrier. Facture, facture, facture, carte du dentiste, et une invitation.

Il ouvrit l'invitation, avec une petite idée sur le contenu. Et il avait raison ! C'était l'invitation au mariage de Jacob et Emma. La cérémonie se déroulerait fin juillet, le 26.

_Il était temps_, se dit James. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

James épingla le carton d'invitation sur le tableau en liège au dessus de son bureau. Puis il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers la boulangerie pour raconter à Peter toutes ces bonnes nouvelles.

La clochette tinta pour annoncer l'entrée de James dans la boulangerie. Un client était aidé par un homme aux cheveux blonds qui travaillait avec Peter. James lui fit un signe de la main et alla dans la cuisine.

Cinq autres personnes s'affairaient dans la pièce. Peter sirotait un verre d'eau. Il se leva et sourit à la vue de James.

"Eh bien, qui voilà !" s'exclama gaiement Peter.

"Salut Peter," dit James. "Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler."

"D'accord."

"Hm, est-ce que ton offre pour aller en Angleterre est toujours d'actualité?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

"Eh bien, je crois que je vais pouvoir me libérer." plaisanta James, "Mon emploi du temps est plutôt rempli, ajoute à ça mon travail stressant et ma grande famille hyper possessive, mais je pense pouvoir trouver le temps pour une escapade en Angleterre…"

Peter rit. "Merveilleux! Je suis tellement content que tu viennes. Maman et Papa seront ravis aussi, pour ne pas dire le reste de la famille. Ils t'aiment beaucoup, James… tu es comme un fils prodigue, pour eux. Et, puisque tu es Anglais, tu pourras nous faire découvrir les meilleurs coins de Londres. En plus, quand tu parles, on dirait vraiment que tu viens de là-bas, pas comme nous qui aurons cet accent bizarre."

"Je ne sais pas, Peter… mon accent anglais s'est bien perdu."

"C'est pas grave, on va s'éclater!"

"Ouais, je m'en réjouis d'avance. Au fait, est-ce que tu as déjà reçu l'invitation pour le mariage d'Emma et Jacob?"

"Oui. Ca a l'air merveilleux. Et Sarah en a parlé pendant au moins une heure, tout ça pour me dire combien les mariages sont merveilleux, et comme ça doit être agréable d'être fiancé, comme ça doit être génial de vivre avec son petit ami. Inutile de préciser que j'ai saisi le message."

"Alors… tu vas lui demander?"

"Demander quoi?"

"De l'_épouser_, idiot."

"Oh, oui, un jour."

"C'est bien. Je l'apprécie beaucoup."

"Ouais… moi aussi." Peter semblait troublé.

James décida de dévier la conversation.

"Alors," commença-t-il, "Est-ce que Jacob et Emma préfèrent un gâteau, ou des éclairs?"

"Non," grogna Peter, "Plus d'éclairs. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas garder mon calme s'ils me commandent des éclairs. Enfin, s'ils en demandent plus de cinquante."

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira quand elle vit la sphère d'espionnage flotter à travers la pièce et se poser sur son bureau. Elle était restée chez elle pour le week-end et était en train de noter des copies, corrigeant les examens terminaux de sa classe de DCFM.

Elle saisit la Sphère et la brandit comme si elle recevait un prix. "Il était temps!" s'exclama-t-elle gaiement, "ça fait presque une semaine."

Avec précaution elle tapota la Sphère du bout de sa baguette et prononça l'incantation qui lui révélerait les conversations enregistrées contenant les mots clés spécifiés.

Des volutes argentées sortirent de la Sphère et des mots se formèrent dans les airs.

"_Nombre de conversations entendues : une_," lut-elle. Puis la conversation entre Peter et James se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la Sphère avec un volume sonore assez élevé.

"_Salut Peter, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler_." Cria la voix de James en provenance du globe.

"_D'accord_." cria à son tour la voix de Peter.

Hermione était pétrifiée de terreur. Elle serrait la sphère contre sa poitrine et murmurait frénétiquement, "Doucement doucement doucement doucement… chuuuut!"

Malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour calmer le globe, on entendait toujours les cris. _" Hm, est-ce que ton offre pour aller en Angleterre est toujours d'actualité?_" dit la sphère, toujours aussi fortement, avec la voix de James.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il, plutôt ennuyé.

"Rien!" répondit Hermione d'une voix haut perchée. Elle cacha rapidement le globe dans son dos. "Rien du tout!"

Et de la sphère, la voix de James hurlait toujours, "_... mais je pense pouvoir trouver le temps pour une escapade en Angleterre_…"

"Rien?" demanda Ron avec un brin de soupçon dans la voix. "Qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos? Et ce ne serait pas la voix du moldu qu'on a vu dans cette boulangerie?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non!"

"Alors, qu'est ce que c'est?"

Le silence gênant qui suivit fut vite rempli par la voix de James, "_Je ne sais pas, Peter... mon accent anglais s'est bien perdu"_

La Sphère hurla finalement avec la voix de Peter, "_C'est pas grave, on va s'éclater_." Et la conversation s'arrêtait là. Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

"Ok, Hermione... Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une _très_ bonne excuse pour tout ça."

"Hm… je peux t'expliquer…"

"Alors? Que se passe-t-il?"

"Attends, Ron… Ne te mets pas en colère contre moi…"

"Oh non," grinça Ron, "Ca n'annonce rien de bon…"

"Non! C'est bien! Enfin, je pense que ça l'est." Hermione commença à s'exprimer précipitamment. "Tu vois, je suis allée au Ministère et j'ai dit que je venais pour préparer une conférence avec Dumbledore et le type m'a laissé entrer dans la salle des archives et puis les enfants ont commencé à hurler et ensuite le gars a quitté la pièce et j'ai pris le dossier sur l'incident de la boulangerie et puis j'ai envoyé une sphère d'espionnage pour écouter les conversations de ces moldus qui contenaient certains mots clés et puis la sphère est revenue et tu as entendu la conversation que la sphère a enregistrée et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que tu serais _furieux_ contre moi et regarde! Maintenant je _sais_ que tu l'es parce que ton visage a presque pris la même teinte que tes cheveux!"

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, commençait à dire une excuse, puis changeait d'avis et en commençait une autre.

"Hermione!" s'écria Ron, "Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Tu as violé la loi, tu as utilisé le nom et la réputation de Dumbledore sans permission, et tu as donné un très mauvais exemple aux enfants! Tu as mis en danger notre famille en agissant contre la loi! A quoi pensais-tu?"

"Attends, personne ne découvrira que j'ai copié ce document. L'homme en charge du département était tellement nerveux qu'il ne fera aucun rapport au reste du Ministère par peur de froisser Dumbledore. Et d'ailleurs, il pensait que je recherchais un dossier tout à fait différent, sans aucun rapport avec celui de Harry et moi à la boulangerie."

"Je répète : A quoi pensais-tu?" Ron tremblait de rage. "Ou alors est-ce que tu pensais tout court?! On dirait notre deuxième année quand tu avais insisté pour que nous dérobions les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du Polynectar, et ensuite quand nous avons assommé deux élèves pour leur couper une mèche de cheveux. Ou en troisième année, quand tu utilisais ce Retourneur de Temps pour tes cours et tu te stressais dans ton coin et tu te rendais malade à cause de tout le travail que tu te forçais à faire. Ou toutes les autres années quand tu insistais pour faire des choses qui étaient contre les règles et nuisibles pour toi ou les autres, parce que tu te croyais au dessus des lois et tout ça. Quand tes ambitions prennent le dessus, Hermione, rien n'entrave plus ta route, même pas ta rationalité. Et si seulement ton supposé Harry n'était pas vraiment Harry? Et si tu avais tort, Hermione, et que tu mets ta famille en danger pour rien?"

Hermione semblait prête à éclater en sanglots. Une unique larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Le silence régna le temps que Ron se force à respirer profondément et à compter jusqu'à dix.

"Attends," dit-il, "je ne veux pas détruire tous tes espoirs. Je suis effrayé, c'est tout. J'ai peur que nous ayons des ennuis, et je ne veux pas que notre vie soit ruinée."

D'autres larmes vinrent rejoindre la première sur le visage d'Hermione.

Ron s'agenouilla devant elle et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Mon coeur, tu as peut-être raison. Cet homme peut être Harry. Je _veux_ qu'il soit Harry. Mais je ne veux pas être effondré si tes espoirs ne se réalisent." Ron réfléchit un moment. "Dis toi bien ça : je te promets de te supporter de toutes mes forces dans tes projets pour retrouver Harry, à deux conditions : premièrement, tu ne feras plus rien d'illégal ou qui puisse nuire à nos enfants, et deuxièmement, tu dois me promettre de ne placer de trop grands espoirs dans cette quête, en pensant que cette homme est forcément Harry. Tu es d'accord?"

Hermione renifla doucement. "Tu… Tu veux dire que tu vas m'aider à chercher Harry? Et tu ne seras pas en colère contre moi?"

"Oui, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas attendre trop de tout ça. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas que tu sois déprimée si cet homme s'avère ne pas être Harry. Promis?"

Hermione soupira. "Oui, je te le promets."

"Bien," conclut Ron, "Maintenant, dis moi quel est le plan que tu as en tête?"

Hermione sourit. "Eh bien, cette sphère d'espionnage vient de nous révéler que cet homme se rend à Londres pour Noël…"

* * *

_**mise à jour : 08.04.2013**_


	18. Lettres et Acceptations

_Coucou les gens ! J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop manqué.. Si c'est le cas, nous nous inclinons bien bas en vous faisant par de la cause de nos retards la plus indépendante de notre volont : les exams (enfin, ceux de Ron, moi j'suis en vacances depuis presque trois semaines ) et la panne d'ordi (de Ron)._

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres appartiennent à Adah, et la traduction nous appartient.

**Résumé :** Après une nuit riche en évènements il y a dix ans, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-l ? Seul un homme connaît la réponse : un instituteur nommé James, alias Harry. Mais que va-t-il faire, maintenant qu'il a fait face aux deux personnes qui ont été ses meilleurs amis ?

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, après des heures passées dessus. Enfin terminé, à 3 heures et demie du matin. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, mais j'ai préféré me mettre à mes exams plutôt qu'à la traduction.**

**Dans ce nouveau chapitre: un mariage, un match de Quidditch disputé, pas mal de chouettes, des moldus incrédules et un atterrissage raté pour un sorcier expérimenté.**

**And now, enjoy and review… **__

**Hidden**** Beneath **

****

****

Chapitre 18 : Lettres et Acceptations

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et la période des mariages arrivait. Jacob et Emma se mariaient le 26 juillet, et c'était maintenant au tour de Ginny et Daniel.

La famille de Daniel, les Bollis, avait transplané et pris de la Poudre de Cheminette pour l'Angleterre, afin que la cérémonie puisse se dérouler près du Terrier. Il avait en effet été admis qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de Weasley pour tenter de trouver quelque lieu convenable que ce soit sur un autre continent, et les Bollis pensaient qu'il pourrait être agréable de visiter l'Angleterre. L'école s'était achevée en juin pour Hermione, lui permettant de rentrer à la maison et de ne pas se soucier de ses cours.

Emma et Jacob étaient plus qu'excités au sujet de leur mariage, mais ils voulaient tenter quelque chose de non conventionnel. Ils avaient décidé de passer le week-end précédant leur mariage avec leurs familles respectives, seuls. Emma et Jacob s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord là-dessus, ils pensaient qu'il serait bien pour eux de passer ces derniers moments avec leurs proches avant de ne faire plus qu'un. Jacob passait du temps dans la maison de sa sœur, de l'autre côté de Calgary. Ses parents y habitaient eux aussi. Emma partit pour San Francisco afin d'être avec ses parents, puisqu'elle était enfant unique.

Ainsi commence un nouveau chapitre…

"Tout le monde est là?", demanda jovialement Hermione, lorsqu'elle vit que les Bollis avaient transplané.

"Oui, je crois bien." dit Ginny.

"Parfait. Hé, Ron? Tu peux m'aider à mettre la table?"

Ron se leva du canapé dans lequel il lisait le journal. Il le plia et le mit dans une poche.

"Bien sûr." répondit-il. "Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens d'écrire un article expliquant comment nous allons trouver Harry et ensuite…"

"Chut!" l'interrompit Hermione. "Pas ici." Elle tendit à Ron une pile de sets de table.

"Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu sembles vouloir le retrouver à tout prix."

"Eh bien, toi non?" demanda Hermione, irritée. Elle posa brutalement des serviettes de table au-dessus des sets que Ron tenait à la main.

"Eh bien, ouais. Mais, euh, chérie? Tu ne crois pas que ton plan est, euh, un peu _illégal_?"

"Visiblement, tu n'as pas lu l'article cinq, alinéa 2, dans lequel j'explique précisément en quoi ce n'est _pas_ illégal." Elle posa en équilibre un plateau d'argenterie sur le dessus de la pile que tenait Ron. "D'autres scrupules, au sujet de mon article?"

"Ouais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces stratégies de lieu où chacun doit être? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu… inutile?"

Hermione regarda son mari.

"Euh, je suppose que non…", dit Ron faiblement. "Je vais mettre la table maintenant."

Il s'éloigna, luttant sous le poids des objets servant au placement des invités, maugréant au passage quelque chose au sujet de la magie qui n'aidait pas contre le courroux des épouses.

Jack et Emily étaient en train de jouer dans la cour avec plusieurs de leurs cousins. L'aîné de Percy, Mark, 17 ans, avait organisé un match de Quidditch avec les plus âgés des enfants Bollis. Les filles aînées de Fred et Angelina étaient, en ce moment, en train d'aider les deux enfants du frère de Daniel, John, à garder leurs buts un peu mieux.

Mr. et Mrs. Bollis étaient en train de discuter aimablement avec Mrs. Weasley. Percy discutait avec John du ministère anglais et la femme de John, Regina, bavardait avec Angelina et Pénélope. Daniel avait deux autres sœurs, Melissa et Rachel, toutes deux mariées, et Rachel avait une fille, qui était précisément en train de jouer au match familial de Quidditch. Rachel, Melissa, Ginny, Daniel, Fred, George (qui n'était pas encore marié… et semblait aimer sa vie de célibataire), Bill, sa femme Kate, et Charlie (qui n'était pas marié, lui non plus) étaient occupés à encourager les joueurs.

Il va sans dire que les deux familles, plutôt grandes, s'entendaient bien ensemble.

Regina, Angelina et Pénélope se dirigèrent vers Hermione, qui se trouvait près de la cuisinière, laquelle était recouverte de pots où étaient disposées des petites cuillères en bois remuant le contenu.

"Besoin d'aide, pour la cuisine?", demanda Pénélope.

"Bien sûr.", dit Hermione d'un air jovial. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. "Euh, laissez-moi voir… Pénélope, pourquoi ne laverais-tu pas la salade, et n'utilise pas de sortilèges; je ne fais pas confiance aux sortilèges de lavage pour ce qui est de la nourriture…"

Pénélope rit de bon cœur et hocha la tête.

"A vos ordres, chef."

"Et Angelina chérie", continua Hermione. "Peux-tu aider Ron? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je lui ai dit de mettre la table, et je suis quasiment sûre que c'est mauvais signe… je ne voudrais pas qu'il se blesse avec une fourchette ou quelque chose comme ça. Penses-tu que tu pourrais lui apprendre de ma part comment on dresse une table?"

Angelina pouffa.

"Fred fait pareil… incapable de placer l'argenterie comme il faut, même si sa vie en dépendait… mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne l'_utilise_ jamais."

Elle pouffa de plus belle, et Hermione se joint à ses rires.

"N'est-ce pas vrai?", dit Hermione.

Angelina sortit trouver Ron.

"Bien, maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi, ma chère, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Hermione à Regina. "Laisse-moi voir… Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider avec ce poisson que je m'efforce de cuisiner? Il semble que je sois incapable de faire cuire du poisson correctement; je le brûle toujours…"

Regina fut heureuse d'aider Hermione. Tandis qu'elles faisaient la cuisine, elles parlaient et riaient. Bientôt, le repas fut prêt et il fut temps de manger. La nourriture fut mise sur la table et le match de Quidditch momentanément interrompu. Les plus petits avaient leur propre table et semblaient être en train de babiller au sujet des cartes dans les Chocogrenouilles. Hermione et Regina les servirent puis s'assirent elles-mêmes à la grande table.

"Alors, comment va le match?" cria Hermione vers l'autre bout de la table, où se trouvaient les enfants les plus âgés.

"On gagne!" hurla Samantha, l'une des filles de Fred, en retour.

"N'en sois pas si sûre, Sam.", dit Mark. "Mon équipe n'a pas encore attrapé le vif, mais c'est ce que nous _allons_ faire."

L'équipe de Mark le soutenait faiblement.

Le fils aîné de David, John, répondit.

"Taratata. _Nous_ allons attraper le vif. Et d'un autre côté, _si jamais_ vous attrapiez le vif, ce que vous _ne ferez pas_, nous gagnerions encore de dix points."

L'équipe de Samantha et John les acclama.

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser la question.", murmura Hermione à Regina.

Bientôt, la nourriture apaisa les esprits échaudés des deux équipes, et un silence relatif se fit. Les adultes parlaient calmement les uns aux autres.

Soudain, des chouettes surgirent et déposèrent des lettres dans plusieurs des assiettes à la table des enfants.

"Il semble que Poudlard ait envoyé ses lettres de fournitures.", commenta Percy.

Quelques enfants marmonnèrent quelque chose au sujet de l'illégalité de penser à l'école en plein été.

"Maman! Maman!", hurla Emily. "Jack a une lettre! Il l'a! Et pareil pour George! Il a une lettre, lui aussi!"

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où était assis leur fils, tandis que Fred et Angelina se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur plus jeune et unique fils.

Jack sourit à ses parents, tenant fièrement sa lettre d'acceptation.

"Je l'ai eu!"

"Félicitations!", dit Hermione, étreignant son fils.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.", dit Ron, prenant son fils par les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et Angelina étaient en train de féliciter George.

Les autres membres de la famille Weasley, y compris les cousins actuellement à Poudlard, se réunirent tous autour de Jack et George, pleins de paroles de félicitations.

"Eh, George!", demanda Jack. "Tu vas être dans la même maison que moi?"

" À coup sûr!", répondit George. "Ca va être tellement génial!"

À peine trois minutes plus tard, un autre groupe de chouettes pénétra dans la pièce. Les lettres furent cette fois-ci déposées dans plusieurs assiettes chez les enfants Bollis.

"C'est l'Ecole de Magie de Toronto.", expliqua Rachel. "Ils doivent avoir eux aussi envoyé leurs listes de fournitures."

L'un des enfants de John fut accepté à l'école, et tous les autres, plus âgés, reçurent leur liste de fourniture.

"Eh bien, portons un toast.", proposa Mr. Bollis. "À tous nos nouveaux étudiants, et à ceux qui retournent à l'école."

Le toast fut porté, et bientôt, chacun retourna à son dîner.

Jacob ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose.

_Boum_.

C'était ça!

Jacob se glissa rapidement hors du lit. Son réveil indiquait 8:30.

Un autre bruit sourd vint du hall d'entrée.

Jacob enfila un maillot et se glissa précautionneusement dans le hall. Il pouvait entendre sa sœur mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner et ses beau-frère, nièce et parents discuter calmement.

Soudain, il y eut un coup rapide frappé depuis l'intérieur des toilettes. Jacob sauta jusqu'au plafond.

"Excusez moi?", appela une voix venant de l'intérieur des toilettes. "Excusez moi? Il y a quelqu'un? Il semble que j'aie transplané dans des toilettes, et j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette. Quelqu'un peut-il m'aider à sortir de là?"

Jacob regarda horrifié la porte des toilettes.

"Excusez moi?", appela de nouveau la voix. "Il y a quelqu'un?"

"Euh, ouais.", répondit Jacob. "Je vais vous aider à sortir…de, euh, mes toilettes…"

Jacob se retourna de manière hésitante vers la porte. Il tourna la poignée. Il l'ouvrit.

Il y avait un homme à l'intérieur, vêtu d'une robe bleu sombre, et farfouillant dans un chapeau.

"Merci infiniment. Comme c'est embarrassant. Transplaner dans des toilettes! Ca fait des années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé! Et ensuite, pour ne rien arranger, je laisse tomber ma baguette!! Oh, Merlin." L'homme marchait tout en parlant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour ramasser sa baguette.

"Euh, excusez moi, euh, monsieur.", l'interrompit Jacob, "Mais, euh, vous êtes dans nos toilettes… et, euh, vous avez un bout de bois à la main… euh, et vous portez une robe… Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide?"

L'homme regarda Jacob, les yeux écarquillés. Il sortit des toilettes, se redressa de toute sa stature, et regarda Jacob d'un air sévère.

"Mon nom est Caleb Madion. Je travaille pour l'Ecole de Magie de Toronto. Et maintenant, si je pouvais parler à la mère de Natalie Webster, j'en serais très heureux."

Jacob fronça un sourcil. _Complètement cingl_, pensa-t-il en lui-même.

"Euh, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous asseoir dans la cuisine?"

Jacob conduisit l'homme jusqu'aux escaliers de la cuisine.

"Oh, Jacob, je me demandais si tu pouvais…"

Mary, la sœur de Jacob, s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit l'homme que Jacob avait amené.

Les autres membres de la famille regardèrent Jacob, choqués.

"Euh, ah, c'est… euh, eh bien, un homme… et, ah, il vient des toilettes, et…", bafouilla Jacob. Finalement, il le désigna du doigt et souffla à sa sœur "fou".

Les autres membres de la famille regardèrent choqués l'homme se trouvant derrière Jacob et légèrement sur sa gauche.

L'homme fit un pas en avant.

"Bonjour. Mon nom est Caleb Madion. Je viens de l'Ecole de Magie de Toronto et je suis ici pour parler à Natalie Webster et à sa famille."

Il y eut un silence.

Mr. Madion soupira.

"Je sais que vous devez être déstabilisés. Laissez moi essayer de vous expliquer. Natalie a montré des signes de magies assez importants pour être considérés comme étant de niveau sorcier. D'après ce que je sais, les Webster et les Cooke sont de familles à haut niveau de magie, pour des moldus, tout au moins. Le mariage de Mary Cooke et Henry Webster a donné naissance à une enfant avec les caractéristiques magiques de deux familles très magiques, et par conséquent, elle a en elle un haut niveau de capacité. Assez important pour être considérée comme étant une sorcière."

Le silence fut brisé par l'explosion de Mary.

"Comment osez vous entrer dans notre maison et dire que ma fille est une sorcière!", l'interrompit Mary. "Vous, mon cher monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide. Parler de magie… et qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de _faire _dans nos toilettes? Je vais appeler la police immédiatement."

Mr. Madion soupira. Apparemment, il devait avoir l'habitude.

"Mrs. Webster, est-ce que vous accepteriez simplement de vous asseoir et de m'écouter, s'il vous plaît? Votre fille a un don, elle a été acceptée dans l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuse. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien seulement m'écouter?"

Le reste de la famille était silencieux. Mary se retourna brusquement. Il avait l'air rationnel, mais ce qu'il disait ne l'était pas.

"Vous faites irruption dans ma maison et vous êtes en train d'essayer de me convaincre qu'il existe des choses telles que la magie et les sorcières. J'appelle la police."

"Il y a des sorciers, aussi, mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails techniques."

Mr. Madion sortit son bout de bois de sa poche. Jacob regarda l'homme, et ce qu'il lui disait lui semblait vaguement familier.

"Attends!" appela Jacob. Mary s'apprêtait à prendre le combiné. "Attends. Je pense que cet homme dit peut-être la vérité."

"Jacob!", dit Mary, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Ecoute, Mary, j'ai déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça auparavant. James – tu connais James –, il a dit quelque chose du genre il y a quelques mois. Je pense que nous devrions écouter Mr. Madion."

Mary reposa lentement le téléphone.

"Je ne crois pas…"

"Il n'a pas l'air d'un tueur en série," dit Jacob, désignant l'homme du doigt.

"Bien," concéda Mary, bon gré mal gré. "Mais c'est seulement parce que c'est toi qui le dit, _et_ parce qu'il a l'air inoffensif."

Mary revint à la table.

"Merci," dit Mr. Madion, s'inclinant légèrement. "Maintenant, comme je disais, il y a trois écoles de magie privées au Canada. Une école de filles à Québec, une école de garçons à Vancouver, et une école mixte à Toronto. Natalie a été acceptée à l'école de Toronto. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, l'envoyer dans une école de magie publique, mais les écoles privées sont meilleures pour les nouveaux sorciers. L'Ecole de Magie de Toronto est un internat privé. Je pense que Natalie y sera plus heureuse."

Henry, le mari de Mary, se leva.

"Ok, on va dire que vous dites la vérité. Voudriez-vous nous montrer un aperçu de votre 'magie'?"

"Certainement."

Mr. Madion sortit sa baguette et changea une chaise proche de lui en cochon.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que la famille regardait, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, ce qui était auparavant une chaise.

"Eh bien, ça, c'est une preuve." dit Jacob.

"Euh, monsieur?" demanda timidement Natalie, parlant pour la première fois depuis que Mr Madion était arrivé. "Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez faire que ce cochon redevienne une chaise?"

"Bien sûr, Miss Webster." Mr Madion métamorphosa le cochon en sa forme première. "Eh bien, qu'en dites-vous, Miss Webster, voulez-vous aller dans notre école?"

"Oh oui!", répondit Natalie avec chaleur. "Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que j'avais de la chance. Comme la fois où j'étais dehors une nuit où il neigeait, mais je ne ressentais pas le froid. J'étais perdue, mais je n'ai jamais eu froid. Comme s'il y avait une aura de chaleur autour de moi."

Mary se mit à parler.

"Euh, Mr. Madion? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser un peu de temps pour en discuter entre nous?"

"Bien sûr. Je vous laisse ma chouette et vous pourrez m'envoyer un message par son intermédiaire. Vous n'aurez qu'à attacher un message à sa patte."

"Euh, ok, si c'est ce que vous voulez."

Mr. Madion sourit. Puis, dans un _pop_, il transplana, à la grande surprise de la famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une chouette arriva dans la maison par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur la chaise qui avait été un cochon.

"C'était sacrément mouvementé." dit Henry.

"Je pense qu'il est cinglé." dit la mère de Jacob, Mrs. Cooke.

"Toute cette histoire de magie et tout." continua Mr. Cooke. "Et porter une robe… il n'y a pas de doute possible, cet homme l'est."

"Du calme." continua Mrs. Cooke. "Je me souviens que ma grand-mère parlait toujours de magie. On l'a toujours taxée de sénile, mais maintenant, je pense qu'elle avait peut-être raison."

"Eh bien", dit Henry, "Il semble que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que d'envoyer Natalie là-bas. Je veux dire, si elle possède réellement cette… magie… alors nous ne pourrons certainement pas l'empêcher d'en savoir plus au sujet de ses propres… capacités."

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon chéri." Mary regarda sa fille. "Eh bien, Natalie? Est-ce que tu veux aller dans cette nouvelle école?"

Natalie prit une courte respiration.

"Je veux y aller. J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Comme cette fois-là, dans la neige."

"Nous étions malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet!", dit Mary.

"Oui, mais ce n'était rien. J'étais saine et sauve. Tu te souviens de ce que le docteur a dit, qu'il ne remarquait pas le moindre signe de froid? Et que j'avais passé la nuit entière dans un temps glacé? Il y _a_ quelque chose de spécial en moi, et je pense que cette école sera bonne pour moi."

"Tu n'irais pas dans ton école pour la 6ème année, tu sais."

"Je sais maman, mais ça ne changera rien. Tant qu'à partir dans une nouvelle école, loin de mes amies, pour la 6ème année, pourquoi on ne changerait pas tout simplement l'école où j'irai? Ca sera exactement la même chose, maman!", Natalie plongea profondément dans ses pensées. "Enfin, à part pour l'internat. Mais je veux quand même y aller!"

Mary sourit doucement à sa fille.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras aller dans un internat? Et ne pas voir ta famille pendant longtemps?"

Natalie y réfléchit un instant.

"Oui." conclut-elle. "Je pense que je pourrais, si c'est pour apprendre la magie."

"Alors je pense que ce sera une bonne expérience. Moi, pour ma part, je n'avais jamais su qu'il existait des écoles de magie." Mary étreignit sa fille. "Tu a l'air terriblement mature pour ça."

"Maman…", pouffa Natalie.

"Bien, l'affaire est réglée, alors." dit Henry. "Dois-je écrire le mot?"

"Euh, bien sûr. Bonne idée… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer et d'attacher le message à cette chouette." dit Mary. "A-t-on déjà entendu parler de chouettes pour envoyer des mots? Des pigeons, à la rigueur, et c'était il y a cinquante ans. Mais jamais des chouettes."

Dès lors que Henry fût parvenu à mettre le mot à la patte de la chouette, l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre et partit.

Pas plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Mr. Madion transplana dans la cuisine, faisant hurler Mary.

Toute la famille accourut du reste de la maison pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Aussi gentil que ce fût à vous d'appeler tout le monde, je crois pas que crier était le meilleur moyen de le faire." dit doucement Mr. Madion.

"Est-ce que vous _devez forcément _apparaître et disparaître dans un pop comme ça?", demanda Mary, en colère.

"A moins que vous ne souhaitiez me voir arriver par la cheminée… non.", répondit jovialement Mr. Madion. "Bien, j'ai reçu votre réponse, Miss Webster, et je suis très heureux d'entendre qu'elle est positive. Nous avons hâte de vous avoir comme étudiante."

"Merci à vous de m'accepter." dit Natalie calmement.

"Bien sûr ma chère. Maintenant, Mr. et Mrs. Webster, avez-vous quelque chose de prévu avec votre fille, pour aujourd'hui?"

"Euh, je ne pense pas, non.", répondit Mary.

"Excellent. Nous avons une réunion de jeunes sorciers et sorcières aujourd'hui, mais si vous êtes occupés, vous pouvez prendre le suivant, dans une semaine."

"Je pense que la réunion d'aujourd'hui conviendra."

"Bien. C'est juste une rencontre préliminaire pour les étudiants qui sont nouveaux à l'école et nouveaux aussi dans le concept de magie. Je vais vous montrer les environs de l'école, vous parler des cours que Natalie va suivre, et vous indiquer les bons endroits de la ville pour faire des achats. Vous allez donc rencontrer des personnes dans la même situation que vous. Ca doit faire huit familles, je pense."

"Ca semble correct.", dit Henry. "Mais l'école n'est pas à Toronto?"

"Oui." dit Mr. Madion. "Et j'ai pris la liberté de prendre un Portoloin pour nous y emmener. Nous serons à Toronto en quelques secondes."

"Oh."

"Natalie, tu vas te changer pour mettre quelque chose de beau?" demanda Mary.

"Bien sûr." dit Natalie, se précipitant à l'étage.

"Et maman et papa?" dit Mary, "On sera de retour bientôt."

"Vers huit heures au plus tard.", renchérit Mr. Madion.

"On gardera la maison pour toi, ma chérie.", dit Mrs. Cooke.

"Merci Maman."

Natalie déboula des escaliers.

"Tout est prêt!"

"Bien. Prêts à partir?" demanda Mr. Madion.

Natalie, Mary et Henry acquiescèrent tous.

Mr. Madion sortit un livre de sa poche.

"Tout le monde tient un bout du livre. Et nous pourrons y aller."

"Au revoir, mamie! Au revoir, papi! Au revoir, oncle Jacob!", cria Natalie.

Jacob et Mr. et Mrs. Cooke firent tous signe.

Mary regardait le livre avec une expression sceptique sur le visage.

Henry semblait malade.

Mr. Madion sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort.

Et Mary, Henry, Natalie, et Mr. Madion furent partis.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et maintenant, place aux RAR! Reviews, SVP.**

**Bartiméus****:**** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura lui aussi beaucoup plu. Je crois qu'il est d'ailleurs un peu plus long que le précédent.**

**Celine.s****:**** Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'aura bien plu. Merci pour ta review.**

**Marie-Jo****:**** Voilà le suivant. On aurait bien voulu mettre plus rapidement en ligne, mais pour cause d'exams importants… Merci pour ta review.**

**Wynzar****:**** Nous aussi, on aime beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a lui aussi bien plu. Merci pour ta review.**

**Alaet****:**** Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.**

**Ratonton****:**** Voilà. Comme la dernière fois, je sais, c'est un peu court, mais que répondre de plus à une review qui concentre tout en un seul mot? ;)**

**Helene****:**** L'intrigue sur Harry, pour le moment, c'est le calme plat du côté d'Hermione. En revanche, il semble que Jacob ait compris la véritable identité de James. Un nouvel allié en perspective? … Merci pour ta review. Et pour tes encouragements.**

**DADMAX:**** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.**

**Naseis****:**** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura bien plu, lui aussi.**

**Miss Mooney:**** De rien. Merci à toi de lire et de reviewer. Vont-ils retrouver Harry? Rien n'a changé, de ce côté-là. Mais le dénouement approche inexorablement… Merci pour ta review.**

**Reva**** Potter:**** Merci pour ta review. La suite, la voici. Et puis quoi? On n'a même pas un mois de retard! ;) J'aurais bien traduit plus rapidement, mais partiels oblige… Mais tu devrais avoir la suite beaucoup plus rapidement.**

**Line Black:**** A maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait autant que le reste de l'histoire. Merci pr ta review.**

_Merci à tout le monde. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (ou alors de longs mots !! on adore ça !) Je vais faire mon possible pour traduire très vite le prochain chapitre !_

_A bientôt _


	19. Ennui et Lecon d'Histoire

**_Disclaimer_**

Rien ne m'appartient. La fic originale est de Adah sous le même titre. Les personnages et l'univers de JKR bien sûr.

**_Résumé_**

Après une nuit riche en évènements il y a dix ans, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Seul un homme connaît la réponse : un instituteur nommé James, alias Harry. Mais que va-t-il faire maintenant qu'il a fait face aux deux personnes qui ont été ses meilleurs amis ?

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Ennui et Leçon d'histoire**

James s'ennuyait. Il était seul.

Jacob se trouvait de l'autre côté de Calgary, Emma à San Francisco, Sarah et Peter randonnaient en tête à tête toute la journée.

James se retrouvait seul dans son appartement. Affalé sur le canapé, il fixait un point sur le mur, à la place de sa défunte télévision. Il allait falloir la remplacer bientôt.

James soupira

Luis arrêta sa toilette pour regarder James avec condescendance.

"Je sais, » dit James avec lassitude, « c'est pathétique, je suis resté assis là depuis une heure et demi. Il faut vraiment que je me remue les fesses. Mais je sais pas… je me sens si _fatigué. _Tout le monde autour de moi à quelqu'un. Jacob et Emma ont leur famille. Sarah et Peter sont ensemble. Même mes amis du boulot passent leurs vacances en famille."

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment.

« Je sais pas… je me sens laissé pour compte. Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de petite amie. Bon c'est vrai, Peter et sa famille sont comme ma famille, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je n'ai pas de famille _à moi_ ! Des gens sur qui je peux m'appuyer et avec qui je pourrais passer toute ma vie. Enfin.. qu'est-ce qui n'empêcherait pas Peter ou Emma ou Sarah ou encore Jacob de déménager et me promettre de m'envoyer une carte postale de temps en temps, sous prétexte qu'on peut rester proches malgré la distance… »

James soupira encore.

« Et moi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche moi de partir loin d'eux ? » se demande-t-il silencieusement.

Luis trouvait sa toilette bien plus importante que l'ennui et la tristesse de son maître.

James leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est stupide. Même mon chat se fiche de ce que je raconte. Et maintenant me voilà à parler tout seul, ce qui prouve que mon chat a raison de m'ignorer royalement. Je m'ennuie et je m'ennuie encore plus en pensant à des trucs ennuyeux.. » James se claqua le front. « Pa-thé-tique ! »

La sonnerie du téléphone transperça le silence de la pièce.

Luis arrêta net sa toilette et fuit sous le canapé.

James sursauta et répondit, trop heureux de cette soudaine distraction.

« Allô ? »

« Bonjour, je vous appelle de la part des Assurances Calgary et je voudrais… »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » dit platement James.

« D'accord, merci de votre temps »

_Clic_

« Des commerciaux… comment ont-ils eu mon numéro ? » se demanda James tout haut.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, James alla s'asseoir à son bureau et décida de rédiger une lettre à l'attention des Westin pour les mettre au courant de son voyage en Angleterre.

Il sortit un stylo et du papier du tiroir et commença sa lettre :

_Chers Monsieur et Madame Westin,_

_Bonne nouvelle ! je vais partir à Londres. Je ne connais pas encore la date exacte de mon voyage mais je serai là pour Noël._

_J'espère que tout va bien chez vous et que les affaires prospèrent toujours. C'est l'effervescence par ici. _James songea que cette remarque à propos de la situation actuelle était quelque peu erronée, mais il décida que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. _Emma et Jacob se marient dimanche. Ils rentrent demain de leur visite à la famille, c'est là que le machine va vraiment se mettre en marche, quel chaos en perspective ! _

_Je suis très impatient de vous retrouver à Londres et j'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Amitiés, Harry_.

James sourit intérieurement en relisant son prénom écrit en patte de mouche. Son _vrai_ prénom.

Les Westin avaient accepté de l'appeler James, mais James signait quand même leurs lettres avec son prénom 'Harry'. C'était un de quelques plaisirs venus du passé qu'il savourait de tout son cœur. Il prenait un plaisir silencieux à lire son nom écrit noir sur blanc. Comme s'il avait couché une partie de lui-même sur cette feuille, un secret bien gardé. Ce sentiment était loin de celui qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait son nom de famille : une peur panique. Sans savoir pourquoi, la vue de son prénom le calmait. C'était vrai, palpable, comme si le fait de l'écrire lui prouvait sa propre existence, et qu'il ne s'effacerait pas.

A contrecœur, James plia sa feuille et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Il la ferma et y inscrivit l'adresse des Westin.

Il attrapa ses clefs et alla poster sa lettre dans la boite à lettres en bas de son immeuble. En un clin d'œil, il était de retour dans son appartement, à regarder fixement le mur. Cette fois-ci, il ne sombra pas dans l'ennui mais dans la contemplation de son nom et il prit un plaisir presque enfantin à se dire que c'était _son_ nom et que personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Des rires et des cris réveillèrent Jacob le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir sa chambre inondée du soleil lumineux de la fin de la matinée.

Il était 10h et tout ce bruit venait de la chambre de Nathalie. Jacob se leva et enfila prestement ses habits avant de se passer un coup de peigne dans les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers la chambre voisine pour découvrir la source de cette excitation.

Le jeune homme rencontra Mary dans le couloir.

« Oh Jacob, j'allais justement te réveiller ! » dit Mary. « Nous avons de la compagnie. Tu te rends compte que juste de l'autre côté de la rue, il y a une autre famille dont le fils est un sorcier novice. Il s'appelle Elliot Graham, c'est un gentil garçon. Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier soir et les avons invités ici pour un brunch. Ils sont dans la même situation que nous, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du monde magique ! »

« Waouh, c'est une chance, » commenta Jacob.

« Oui, » répondit Mary distraitement. « Sinon, tu pourrais enfiler une plus belle chemise et descends vite nous rejoindre ! Merci. » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse.

Jacob haussa les épaules. Il fit demi-tour vers sa chambre, et en ressortit avec une « belle » chemise. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Nathalie pour la saluer avant de descendre.

Il frappa à la porte. Il entendit des cris étouffés et une conversation rapide.

« Euh Nath ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda Jacob?

« Bien sûr, entre ! » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra et Nathalie reprit sa place dans son coin de la chambre.

Nathalie montra d'un geste le garçon allongé sur le ventre. « Voici Elliot. Elliot, voici mon oncle Jacob. »

Elliot se dépêcha de se relever.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Elliot » dit Jacob d'un ton amical.

Elliot lui serra la main d'un air sérieux. « Moi aussi M. … ? »

Jacob sourit doucement. « Tu peux m'appeler M. Cook."

Jacob s'assit à côté de sa nièce. « Alors quoi de neuf ce matin ? »

« On lit nos nouveaux livres scolaires ! » s'enthousiasma Nathalie.

« En d'autres termes, nous sommes des têtes d'ampoule… » ironisa Elliot.

« Et pourquoi tout ce bruit alors ? » demanda Jacob.

« On apprend l'_Histoire_ ! » expliqua Nathalie. « Et on se disputait pour savoir qui était le meilleur. De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai raison. Draco Malefoy est le meilleur ! »

« N'importe quoi, » continua Elliot, « c'est Harry le meilleur ! Il est le plus cool, et de loin ! »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » lui rétorqua vivement Nathalie. « Draco a donné _sa vie_ pour la femme qu'il aimait ! En plus ils étaient dans le camp opposé au départ, comme Roméo et Juliette. Et il était toujours si calme. Je te parie que personne ne pouvait rien lui imposer, sauf Ginny bien sûr. »

« Et alors ? Ça n'intéresse personne toute cette mièvrerie. Harry, lui, était de toutes les batailles, et il gagnait _toujours_. Il a presque détruit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le -Nom alors qu'il n'était qu'un _bébé_. Et c'est lui qui l'a tué pour de bon. Oh, _et _il est le plus puissant sorcier du _siècle_. Il a assez de pouvoirs pour réveiller tous les morts alentours d'un seul geste de son _petit doigt_. »

Un ange passa et Jacob se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour demander de quoi il retournait.

« Euh, les enfants ? » commença-t-il. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui sont tous ces gens ? »

« Je peux tout t'expliquer si tu veux » s'exclama Nathalie avant qu'Elliot ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Tu vois, ça se résume à ça. » Nathalie inspira profondément, lança un regard noir à Elliot et s'écria, « Vive Draco ! J'ai gagné, j'ai eu le dernier mot ! T'as perdu! Hahahaha! »

Elliot soupira tandis que Nathalie entamait la danse de la victoire.

« Hier nous sommes allés à la réunion des nouveaux sorciers, » expliqua Elliot une fois Nathalie calmée. « Le directeur de l'école nous a exposé très sérieusement l'Histoire récente du monde magique. Et avec Nathalie, ça nous a tellement intéressé qu'on a voulu connaitre tous les détails de la Guerre et depuis, on lit notre livre d'Histoire. »

« Il y a eu une guerre ? » s'étonna Jacob, visiblement sceptique.

« Oh oui, » répondit Nathalie en hochant la tête avec gravité. « Une très grosse guerre. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.. »

"Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » interrogea Jacob.

« Oui, » répondit Nathalie, « Les gens avaient tellement peur, et il avait causé tellement de morts et de souffrance, qu'on ne prononçait plus son nom. Elliot et moi nous ne connaissons même pas son vrai nom. Bref, presque toute la Grande-Bretagne était sous sa coupe (c'est là que la guerre a commencé), puis il a marché sur la France, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne et l'ouest de la Russie, quasiment toute l'Europe en fait. Il occupait la moitié de l'Asie et convoitait le continent américain. »

Nathalie montra une image dans son livre. « Tu vois les armées noires ? Ce sont toutes les régions prises par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les explosions montrent les lieux des plus grandes batailles. Et tu vois les armées blanches ? voilà les camps des gentils. »

« Vous avez vu ça ! les images bougent. » dit Jacob doucement.

« Je crois que tous les livres sont comme ça, » commenta Nathalie.

« Donc, » continua Elliot, « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était le leader des armées noires, et son but effacer les moldus de la surface de la Terre. »

Jacob leva un sourcil.

« Ceux qui ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie. » expliqua Elliot. « Et il voulait aussi éliminer les sorciers avec du sang moldu et tous ceux qui les aimaient. Il désirait garder la "race" pure. Il était extrêmement puissant et il n'y avait qu'un seul sorcier au monde du côté des justes qui égalait ses pouvoirs. Ce sorcier s'appelait Albus Dumbledore, c'était le chef de file du bon côté. Mais il était très âgé. C'est là qu'entrent en scène Harry et Draco. »

« Et Draco était le plus fort. » le coupa Nathalie.

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel. « Son père était Mangemort, un partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais Draco s'est éloigné des idées de son père et a rejoint les Justes. Harry et lui sont devenus amis, ils ont combattu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom côte à côte. Harry était déjà célèbre à cette époque. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom commençait seulement à gagner le pouvoir, il était venu tuer Harry. Il a assassiné ses parents l'un après l'autre, mais quand il a lancé le sort de la mort sur Harry, quelque chose arriva, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom disparut. Le monde magique se réjouit et Harry devint célèbre à un an pour l'avoir débarrassé du mage noir le plus dangereux de tous les temps. »

« Wow, c'est un sacré poids à porter, » commenta Jacob.

« D'autant plus que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était pas mort. Harry se battit plusieurs contre lui, il remporta la plupart de ces duels.

Et puis, Draco tomba amoureux de Ginny. Ils se marièrent. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait pour habitude de faire des prisonniers pour qu'Harry vienne les libérer et donc l'inciter le combattre. Je suppose qu'Harry a fini par aller se confronter à lui, le livre n'est pas très explicite. On ne sait pas grand-chose de la bataille finale. Juste que les bons ont gagné et qu'Harry a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pourtant certains élèves de l'école qui ont grandi dans le monde magique nous ont raconté cette bataille à la réunion hier. C'est devenu une véritable légende mais personne ne connait vraiment la vérité. »

« C'est moi qui raconte ! » l'interrompit Nathalie. « Draco a été pris en otage, et avec lui des centaines d'autres. C'est lui le premier qui a été forcé à choisir entre la mort et le ralliement au mage noir. Il affirma qu'il préférait mourir et sa dernière pensée alla vers son amour, Ginny. C'est trop la plus belle histoire d'amour ! je veux me marier avec un homme comme ça. »

« Ça suffit les grossièretés. C'est maintenant que ça devient trop cool. Harry est devenu super puissant, le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles et des _siècles_ ! »

Elliot s'arrêta un instant pour ménager le suspense.

« Et grâce à ce pouvoir, » poursuivit-il, « il extermina Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette guerre a été l'une des plus meurtrières. Les combats s'étendaient sur plusieurs continents. Et Harry arrêta Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, à lui tout seul. Tu te rends compte, Harry Potter est un nom que tout le monde connait, partout dans le monde. Il surpasse de loin ton Draco ! »

« Attends, tu peux me donner son nom complet ? » demanda Jacob.

« A qui ? Harry ? »

« Oui ! »

« Harry James Potter. Là, tu vois ? » Elliot pointa du doigt le texte de son livre. « Ils disent : 'Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, a fait disparaitre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à un an.' »

« Et c'était le sorcier le plus puissant ? »

« Depuis trois siècles. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh non, rien. » éluda Jacob. « Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry semble beaucoup plus fascinant que Draco. »

Nathalie lui tira la langue tandis qu'Elliot exultait.

« Bon maintenant je vais aller voir ce qui se passe au rez-de-chaussée, » dit Jacob. « A tout à l'heure, les enfants. »

Nathalie et Elliot ne l'entendirent même pas. Il recommençait à se disputer joyeusement.

Jacob descendit les escaliers pour aller rencontrer les parents d'Elliot. Il s'occupa de ses hôtes de façon tout à fait amicale et plaisante, toutefois ses pensées vagabondèrent pendant le brunch.

Son esprit était trop occupé à se demander si son ami James aurait pu lui avoir dit la vérité cette nuit-là, deux mois plus tôt.

* * *

_Et je reprends la traduction ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais !_


	20. Robes de mariée et Deuxième chance

**_Disclaimer_**

Rien ne m'appartient. La fic originale est de Adah sous le même titre. Les personnages et l'univers de JKR bien sûr.

**_Résumé_**

Après une nuit riche en évènements il y a dix ans, Voldemort a été détruit et Harry a disparu. Où est-il parti ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Seul un homme connaît la réponse : un instituteur nommé James, alias Harry. Mais que va-t-il faire maintenant qu'il a fait face aux deux personnes qui ont été ses meilleurs amis ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : Robes de mariée et Deuxième chance_**

C'était une journée éclatante et il flottait dans l'air un parfum d'anticipation. Le mariage avait été préparé avec mille détails, tout était prêt.

Midi sonnait, les tentes blanches avaient été installées sur la pelouse à l'arrière du Terrier. Les tables étaient dressées à l'abri des tonnelles, apprêtées pour la réception du soir.

Le mariage se déroulerait également sur la pelouse, une tente était réservée à cet effet. Et on plaçait justement les chaises pour accueillir les invités.

La mariée se trouvait quant à elle sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses demoiselles d'honneur, elle se faisait coiffer et pomponner. Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, ainsi que les sœurs de Daniel, Melissa et Rachel, étaient rassemblées au Cognard Pourpre (« Vous voulez les faire tomber ? Nous allons nous occuper de vous ! ») en train de papoter amicalement.

Le coiffeur s'affairait autour de Ginny, emmêlant les sorts et agitant sa baguette tandis que la chevelure de Ginny oscillait entre plusieurs styles de coiffures.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu vas te marier ! » s'exclama Hermione, qui en était à la base de vernis-potion raffermissante.

« Tu n'en reviens pas ? » demanda Ginny, « Comment crois-tu que moi je me sens ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé repasser devant l'autel encore une fois. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, brisé par Rachel, qui devait choisir la couleur du vernis de ses orteils.

« Celle-là, je crois qu'on la tient ! j'aime cette couleur, » dit-elle à la sorcière-pédicure. Celle-ci arrêta son incantation spéciale vernis à ongle et commença à appliquer la couche de potion de couleur.

Soudain, Angelina s'adressa au coiffeur de Ginny. « Vous pouvez revenir au style précédent ? »

D'un mouvement de baguette, le sorcier dressa un chignon avec la partie supérieure de la chevelure de Ginny, de la partie inférieure il sculpta des boucles lâches et une frange ondulante sur son front.

« Oh oui cette coiffure-là !, » dit Angelina, « elle te va à ravir, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Les autres levèrent la tête et acquiescèrent.

« ça ira parfaitement avec ta robe, » dit Hermione.

« En plus, il y a de la place pour accrocher ton voile. » enchérit Rachel.

Et Melissa d'ajouter « Ca met vraiment tes cheveux roux en valeur »

Ginny sourit. « Je suis convaincue. Je vais garder cette coiffure-là s'il vous plait, » Ginny s'adressa au sorcier en charge.

Les cheveux de Ginny retombèrent sur ses épaules et le coiffeur commença à travailler manuellement. On utilise la magie seulement pour les essais. Pour que la coiffure tienne, il faut s'y prendre à la manière moldue, avec les pinces et autres barrettes.

Les bavardages continuèrent jusqu'au moment du départ. Puis les filles transplanèrent d'où elles étaient venues : Melissa et Rachel à leur hôtel, Angelina et Hermione chez elles, et Ginny au Terrier. Elles souhaitèrent un bon courage à Ginny avant de la retrouver lors de la cérémonie.

Aussitôt que Ginny eut atteint le Terrier, sa mère l'amena à l'étage.

« Tu es magnifique ! » s'enthousiasma Mme Weasley, une fois la porte de la chambre bien fermée.

« Tu es sûre qu'on devrait vraiment monter les escaliers si vite ? » elle se frottait la cheville après avoir trébuché sur une marche.

« Il ne faut pas que le futur marié te voit, ma chérie ! » répondit Mme Weasley.

« Mais maman, tu sais que Daniel n'est pas au Terrier, il doit se préparer à l'hôtel à l'heure qu'il est. »

« On ne sait jamais, » répliqua sa mère, en lançant des regards soupçonneux autour d'elle. « Les mariés sont des fouineurs. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien car elle attribua ce commentaire bizarre au caractère bizarre de sa mère.

Mme Weasley était déjà prête et habillée pour la noce, c'est elle qui allait mener Ginny à l'autel, puisque M. Weasley était décédé.

« Bon, il reste seulement une heure et demie avant la cérémonie, et une heure avant l'arrivée de invités. Tu dois commencer à te maquiller et t'habiller. »

Ginny répondit par un salut militaire muet "oui, madame!" mais Mme Weasley ne remarqua même pas.

Un coup sec retentit à la porte. Mme Weasley sursauta légèrement, elle s'avança prudemment vers la porte et l'entrouvrit lentement.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda quelqu'un dans un murmure excité.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des hommes avec vous ? » demanda à son tour Mme Weasley, du même ton qu'un garde demanderait un mot de passe.

Rires.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit une autre voix.

Mme Weasley soupira bruyamment. « J'espère. »

Penelope, Brook (une amie de travail », et Kate (la femme de Bill) pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient déjà habillées, elles étaient venues plus tôt afin d'aider Ginny dans ses préparatifs.

« Wow, tu vas vraiment te marier, » commenta Penelope.

Brook attrapa la main de Ginny et examina sa manucure. « Tes cheveux et tes ongles sont parfaits le Cognard Pourpre a fait du bon travail. »

Kate s'attaqua au dressing, farfouilla quelques secondes au fond, et en sortit une robe de mariée. « C'est ta robe ? Elle est superbe ! » Kate la posa sur elle et tourbillonna.

Brook s'approcha et regarda la robe de plus près. « C'est une très belle robe, Ginny, » dit-elle doucement en effleurant les manches.

Ginny était debout, pétrifiée, pendant que Pénélope scrutait la robe. « Cette robe me semble familière, non ? »

« Oui, » répondit Mme Weasley. « Ginny, ce n'est pas ta nouvelle robe. Où est ta nouvelle robe ? »

Kate cessa sa danse.

Brook écarta sa main comme si la robe était faite de charbons ardents.

Penelope adopta une expression où se mêlaient excuses et culpabilité.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ma nouvelle robe, maman, » dit Ginny très calmement. « Ma nouvelle robe est accrochée au coin de mon lit. » Elle fit un geste dans cette direction, là où la robe était suspendue, à côté du mur.

L'ancienne robe retrouva sa place dans le placard en un claquement de doigt. Les filles se ruèrent de l'autre côté de la chambre, s'extasiant sur la nouvelle robe à grands renforts de rires forcés et compliments.

Ginny s'assit sur son lit et fixa les portes du placard.

Les éclats de voix se calmèrent dès que les jeunes filles remarquèrent le silence de Ginny.

« Allez Ginny, » commença Penelope doucement, elle s'assit à côté d'elle. « Ça ne veut rien dire, c'était une erreur, c'est tout. »

« Oui, une grossière erreur, » appuya Brook.

« Et je suis sincèrement désolée, » s'excusa Kate.

« Non, ça va, » dit Ginny. Elle inspira profondément. « Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu nerveuse à cause du mariage. » Elle se força à sourire. « Viens maman, aide-moi à rentrer là-dedans. »

Mme Weasley prit la nouvelle robe de mariée sur le cintre et toutes aidèrent Ginny à passer sa toilette compliquée sur son jupon et à boutonner son corset.

La fin de l'heure restante fut bien employée à pomponner la future mariée, maquillage et retouches en tout genre. La seule chose qui dénotait, c'étaient les regards nerveux que les filles lançaient à Ginny et ses sourires forcés.

Bientôt, les invités se montrèrent. Ginny, Mme Weasley et les trois filles guettaient par la fenêtre, surveillaient tout le monde qui passait par le filtre pour assister à la cérémonie. En effet des sorts avaient été lancés tout autour du Terrier pour ne laisser entrer que les invités dans la cour. C'était un grand événement médiatique, la veuve de Draco Malefoy qui allait se remarier, on voulait éviter les curieux et autres pique-assiettes.

Mme Weasley poussa subitement un cri suraigu et couvrit les yeux de Ginny.

« Voilà le futur marié ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Maman », grogna Ginny, « tu n'es pas obligée ! »

« Ca porte malheur de voir le marié avant la cérémonie, je veux que ton mariage soit parfait. »

Mme Weasley avait poussé Ginny dans un coin de la pièce, face au mur. Brook, Penelope et Kate éclatèrent de rire à la vue du regard assassin qu'elle jeta à sa mère.

Peu après, les trois demoiselles descendirent et gagnèrent leur place.

Et après un long moment d'attente, Mme Weasley décréta que Ginny pouvait se risquer à descendre et aller attendre devant l'allée qui menait à l'autel. Elles sortirent au moment même où le marié arrivait devant l'autel.

Ginny posa les yeux sur l'assemblée. Les invités installés sur les chaises sur la pelouse, observaient les demoiselles d'honneur s'avancer avec les garçons d'honneur. Sur la gauche, se trouvaient la famille Bollis et leurs proches, sur la droite, les invités Weasley. Au-dessus, une tonnelle translucide laissait passer les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. De petites bougies disposées de part et d'autre de l'autel fournissait une touche lumineuse douce et pétillante à la fois. L'autel était recouvert de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Et juste devant, du côté droit, se tenait le futur époux de Ginny. Il portait un smoking noir qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux.

Ginny entendit alors la musique qui accompagne traditionnellement la mariée jusqu'à l'autel. Mme Weasley donna le bras à sa fille et commença à avancer. Ginny la suivit, comme dans un rêve.

Elle observait les gens qui la fixaient. Elle ressentait les mêmes émotions que lors de son premier mariage. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes et elle sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Il était si beau. Son costume noir, ses cheveux dorés, c'était presque le mari idéal. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle la ramena des années en arrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à un homme, maintenant disparu.

Elle se trouva vite devant l'autel, sa mère libéra son bras et alla s'asseoir au premier rang côté Weasley, en reniflant et s'essuyant les yeux.

Ginny n'entendit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Daniel prît sa main pour prononcer ses promesses.

« Moi, Daniel Bollis, je te prends, Ginny Weasley, comme légitime épouse… »

Ginny ferma les yeux, attentive aux mots prononcés par cet homme, la boule au fond de sa gorge grandissait de plus en plus.

« .. de l'aimer et la respecter… »

Sa main était fine, les doigts longs. La main qu'elle tenait ressemblait étrangement à celle qui l'avait réconfortée quand son père avait disparu.

« .. pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté... »

Sa voix lui paraissait familière, comme celle qu'elle écoutait et aimait tant il y a des années.

« ..dans la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Ginny ouvrit les yeux.

Le prêtre l'invita à dire ses promesses.

Ginny plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de l'homme qu'elle épousait.

« Moi, Ginny Weasley, je te prends, Draco Malefoy, comme légitime ép... »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit la foule s'étrangler et que Daniel lâcha sa main.

Elle se tourna, confuse, avant de réaliser. _Daniel, j'épouse Daniel._

Les larmes qu'elle avait réprimées toute la journée se libérèrent. Elle s'enfuit et courut vers la maison.

Elle sentait une foule de gens inquiets la suivre, Daniel en tête, toutefois elle ne pensait qu'à Draco.

Elle partit du Terrier avant même de le réaliser. Et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir où elle avait transplané, elle sut.

Ginny se trouvait dans le cimetière des héros de la Guerre. Les yeux pleins de larmes, ses pas la menèrent vers le carré ouest, elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur.

Elle arriva devant une tombe simple, bien entretenue, de petites fleurs orange poussaient à la base de la pierre tombale.

Beaucoup de monde visitait cette tombe, mais personne n'y allait plus que Ginny. Après sa mort, on avait réclamé un mausolée immense, somptueux, à la hauteur de Draco. Mais Ginny avait insisté. Elle savait que Draco n'aurait pas voulu de grand tombeau, juste quelque chose de simple. Comme il le répétait, il n'avait jamais désiré être bon, il ne soutenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas être coincé entre deux camps. C'est elle qui a choisi son épitaphe, « A l'homme qui ne voulait pas osciller entre deux camps : je t'aime plus que tout, hier, aujourd'hui, et demain. »

Ginny s'effondra au sol devant la tombe de Draco. Elle s'assit là, un bras sur la pierre, l'autre replié sous sa tête. Elle pleurait.

« Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi », sanglota-t-elle. « J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pardon. »

La nuit tombait. Il faisait plutôt chaud ce soir-là. Ginny s'endormit, épuisée de cette journée, épuisée de pleurer.

Pourtant elle dormit d'abord d'un sommeil agité. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, encore et encore. Leur mariage. L'annonce de sa mort.

Et puis, Draco était assis en face d'elle, sur son propre tombeau.

« Allez Ginny, » dit-il, « Ne sombre pas dans la mélancolie. Ça me rend triste quand tu es triste. Tu ne veux pas me rendre malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et toujours en sanglotant, elle fit non de la tête.

« Viens par là, ma beauté, » dit Draco doucement. Il entoura Ginny de ses bras.

« Je sais que je te manque, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « On se retrouvera un jour. J'en suis sûr. Mais avant, tu dois être heureuse. »

« C'est trop dur, » répondit Ginny, une larme roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur l'épaule de Draco. « J'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes. » Elle renforça son étreinte.

Draco souleva légèrement Ginny, pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ma vie a été bien remplie. Je préfèrerais souffrir mille morts plutôt que de vivre une autre vie. » Il essuya une autre larme sur la joue de Ginny. « Non seulement j'ai gagné le meilleur des amis, mais en plus je suis tombé amoureux et je t'ai épousée. Harry et toi, vous avez éclairé ma vie. »

Ginny soupira tristement.

« Gin, mon amour, aimes-tu cette homme, ce Daniel ? »

Ginny vacilla. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Draco. « Je… je l'ignore. Je crois que je ne le connais pas réellement. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que le comparer à toi, que de voir en quoi tu le surpassais. »

« J'ai scruté son âme, c'est un homme bon. Il t'aime, même s'il est conscient de n'être que le second dans ton cœur. Ginny, je veux que tu saches qu'il est possible d'aimer deux personnes. Je veux que tu épouses un homme qui te rendra heureux. »

« Tu me pardonnes alors ? »

« Te pardonner ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pardonne-moi d'aimer un autre homme. »

« Bien sûr. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. De quoi aurait-on l'air si ma femme s'enfermait dans le malheur de ma mort jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? On me rirait au nez d'avoir épousé une fille aussi simple. Et tu ne veux pas qu'on se moque de moi toute l'éternité ? »

Ginny s'essuya les yeux et rit doucement. « Je ne pense pas que ton ego y survivrait, mon chéri. »

Draco serra encore une fois Ginny contre lui.

« Je t'aime tellement, Gin. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Et souviens-toi, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je te donne ma bénédiction pour te marier avec qui tu le souhaites. Je te pardonne. »

Ginny se sentit rassérénée et dormit paisiblement le reste de la nuit. Elle s'éveilla au petit matin et s'assit dos à la pierre tombale.

« Il me donne son pardon », murmura-t-elle.

Une brise légère traversa le cimetière, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

La jeune fille se leva, puis se tourna vers le monument. « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Draco. N'oublie jamais. Merci pour tout. »

Ginny lança une dernier regard serein vers la pierre tombale, et elle transplana chez elle.

Le Terrier était en total désarroi. La maison était sens dessus dessous, on avait cherché la mariée dans les moindres recoins, on avait consolé Mme Weasley, on avait créé une confusion sans nom.

« Maman ? Percy ? Quelqu'un est réveillé ? » tenta Ginny.

Une voix s'éleva, « Ginny ? »

Ginny sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Daniel surgir du canapé.

« Tu es rentrée, » observa Daniel, qui portait toujours son costume de marié. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai une meilleure question : comment fais-tu pour me parler après ce que je t'ai fait subir ? »

« Oh ma Ginny, je comprends ton comportement. Je sais que tu l'aimais tellement, et c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te dire que si tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie, je respecterai ta décision. »

« Non Daniel, je .. »

« Ginny, je suis resté ici seulement pour te dire ceci : je suis désolé si je t'ai forcé la main pour le mariage. Je m'en vais. »

Daniel sortit sa baguette pour transplaner.

Ginny s'adressa à lui. « Daniel, je t'aime beaucoup. »

Il arrêta son geste. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Toutefois, je ne désire plus me marier avec toi dans l'immédiat. Je veux te connaitre mieux et ensuite je reconsidérerais l'idée du mariage. »

« Mieux me connaitre ? »

« Oui, j'ai réalisé que je t'ai comparé à Draco depuis le début. Je ne veux pas épouser un homme parce qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un. Je veux l'épouser parce que je l'aime. »

Ginny s'attendait à ce qu'il soit bouleversé, ou déçu, ou même indifférent. Mais sa réaction la surprit.

Il lui répondit joyeusement : « C'est une idée brillante. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je ne pouvais pas te parler de ce qui s'était passé i ans, de peur de te blesser. Et j'ai souvent senti que tu regardais à travers moi, tu me regardais comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. T'entendre dire que tu veux me connaitre est la meilleure chose qui m'ait été donné d'entendre depuis longtemps. »

Ginny garda le silence un moment, elle réfléchissait. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle le connaissait mal. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cette réaction. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Cette attitude inattendue était la première étape vers la connaissance de Daniel. Elle le traitait enfin comme une personne à part entière et plus comme un souvenir.

« Ginny ? » demanda Daniel, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien », répondit Ginny, en souriant chaudement. « Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait profiter de notre voyage de lune de miel plutôt comme des vacances normales pour passer plus de temps ensemble, toi et moi. »

« Encore une brillante idée. » Il la serra doucement contre lui. « je crois que je vais tomber amoureux de toi. »

« Et moi de toi. » Ginny adressa une prière silencieuse à Draco, il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'être ridicule, elle était heureuse.

* * *

03/06/2013 merci à tous pour vos reviews :)


End file.
